


A Complicated Stand

by FunkyLoops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jonerys centered, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 47,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyLoops/pseuds/FunkyLoops
Summary: Daenerys goes out clubbing when a handsome bartender catches her eye and things escalate. But things unfold... for the better after that. Read as life takes it's course with each other in it.





	1. The One Night

Daenerys loved the party scene, she does try to not go too far over the edge. But that doesn’t mean she didn’t like a fun time either. A healthy balance she called it.

“Dany, come on. The dance floor is filling up, we need to get in.” Missy pulled her from the bar to the light up dance floor. 

Vibrantly bright colors in abstract swirls. Fitting for the drunk peoples minds, swirling the more they drink. Missy and Dany jumped around, shaking, wiggling and moving with the music. Dany had her eyes closed, she got too anxious around so many strangers, she could only enjoy herself when she thought she was dancing along in her bedroom.

“Dany open your eyes now.” Missy ordered. Dany was hesitant but did so anyhow. She looked at Missy quirking her eyebrows.

“What is it?”

“Look over there.” She pointed out to a bartender, a very handsome bartender. He was standing behind the bar looking right at her with a small smile.

“What about him?”

“What about him, you sometimes baffle me with either your ability to bug me or to be very naive.” She shook her head before giving her a slight push in his direction. “Go and talk to him. You need the company and I need a break from you to find company of my own.”

Dany rolled her eyes dramatically making sure Missy saw her doing it. But inevitably walked over.

“What do you want?” He asked.

“Sex on the beach,” she smirked his direction.

“The drink or the activity. Because one I can do for you now and the other will have to wait until my shift is over.” 

“Nice, I like your wit. It’s a point in the plus column for you sir.”

“Why thank you. I would say that I try, but I just speak like this naturally.”

“So how about that sex on the beach?”

He was reaching for a cup and bottles to make her drink.

“I mean the other one,” she teased.

“Can’t get that until-” he looked at his watch then back up to her, “eleven.”

“I suppose I can wait an hour. You might as well get me the other sex on the beach too.”

“Making me a busy man, not that I mind.”

“Of course not, one is your job and the other.. well the other is quite enjoyable so I hear.”

“Which part is enjoyable, being with you or doing it on the beach. Because one of them I would bet is enjoyable and the other i’ve only heard horror stories about when they did it.”

“That will be up to you to judge later I suppose.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

Daenerys was about to walk back to the dance floor.

“Wait,” he nearly yelled. “I never got a name.”

“You never asked.”

“I did.”

“When?”

“A couple of seconds ago.”

She smirked, “I really like your banter.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” She started leaving.

“Still didn’t get a name.”

“I know.”

He smiled as she walked to the dance floor.

She walked back to Missandei.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie, you were talking for what 15 minutes? No way there isn’t more there.”

“I ain’t telling.”

“You will later. Bet that.”

She shrugged and started dancing. Missandei glared for a second before dancing with her.

. . .

They danced for a while. She must have lost track of time with Missandei. Which is why she probably got startled when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw him.

“Oh hey.”

“Hey, well I don’t know if the offer still stands. But i’m off work now.”

She looked at her phone.

“Has it already been an hour?”

“It has.”

“Who’s this?”

Dany turned around and saw Missandei standing behind her. A smirk on her face.

“Hi, i’m Jon.”

“Nice to meet you Jon. I’m Missandei. So what are your intentions with my Dany here?”

He smirked at Dany. 

“Dany,” he sounded her name out slowly. “My intentions are rather clear, I was just gonna get her the drink she wanted.”

“Ha, right.”

“Drink? Am I missing something?”

Jon and Dany shared a laugh before she turned to Missandei.

“Nope, we’re going to get drinks. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, don’t do something I would.”

“I always do anyway.”

She hugged Missandei before walking off with Jon.

“Where to?”

He looked down at her confused.

“I thought it was settled for the beach.”

“I thought you didn’t want to literally do it on the beach.”

He looked forward as they walked to his car.

“I had an hour to think about it. And I must say, it seems compelling now.”

She laughed.

“Does it?”

“I mean if i’m doing you on it, it does.”

“Wow, i’m already going to sleep with you tonight, there's no need to be extra with the compliments.”

“It’s not really a compliment to you specifically if it helps. I just mean depending on the person, I probably wouldn’t be able to attempt to enjoy it.”

“And why’s that?”

“You seem funny I guess, like if it got messy and uncomfortable you wouldn't fuckin' cuss me out and leave in a bad mood. You’d laugh it off and say it wasn’t the best idea.”

“Oh, I see. I get that.”

“Good, I thought maybe I was sounding off.”

They got in and he started the car. He started driving. She looked out her window. After a couple of minutes she noticed that they were driving through a neighborhood not any closer to a beach.

“Where are we going?”

“I mean if we’re going to a beach we need towels to lay on. Unless you’d prefer being direction on the sand.”

“No no no. Let’s get those towels.”

He laughed.

After a few more minutes, he pulled into a driveway.

“I’ll be back, unless you want to come in and help pick the towels.”

“No, it’s fine. I trust your judgment on that.”

He smiled before going into the house.

She waited in the car for a couple of more minutes before she heard the door opening again. She laughed when she saw him. He stepped out with an armful of various towels.

He hopped in and threw the towels into her lap.

“This is a lot of towels, you got big plans?”

“Hey, the more towels we lay down, the less sand will come up.”

“Alright, but you doing your own laundry.”

“I wouldn’t trust you with my towels anyway.”

She feigned a gasp. He chuckled before pulling out of the driveway. 

. . .

He finally parked in a parking space. The parking lot was basically empty, just a couple of other cars.

“Let’s go.”

He reached for the towels in her hands and they walked out far over to the side. There were large rocks. They went over there and he began to lay down the towels on the ground. Once they were all down he sat down on them.

“What are you doing?”

He looked up at her.

“I don’t know, tell me what you think i’m doing.”

“More like what you’re not doing, you still got clothes on.”

He laughed.

“Oh, straight to it then?”

He stood back up and kept looking at her as he started to take off his shirt. Pulling his black t-shirt over his head.

Her eyes roamed over his chest and arms. She then sat down on the towels.

“Hey, and you complained when I did it.”

“You could have fought it and I would’ve given you the show first. But you quit too easily.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“Alright, seems fair. I think,” he smirked. “Enjoy your show then.”

“Already am.”

He smiled. He unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them to the ground. He untied his chucks and pulled them off so that his pants can then come off fully too. He slips off his socks and balls them up into his shoes. He put his fingers at the top of his briefs then paused. He looked at her with a sideways smirk. He sat down next to her.

“You know what, your turn.”

“What, but you didn’t finish.”

He shrugged and quickly pulled him out giving her a peek.

“There, your turn.”

“Okay, fine.”

She got up. She unzipped her dress and slid it off. She kicked it off along with her shoes. Then she sat down next to him.

“There now we are in the same underwear wearing boat.”

“Well, if i’m going to be honest about it. I only have one article of clothing on, yet you have two. The bra or the underwear, ones gotta go to be in the same boat.”

“Oh jeez, we’re supposed to be smacking skin. I don’t know why either of us has anything on.”

She quickly unhooked her bra and slipped off her panties. She laid back on the towels bare. He saw her and met her nude with nudity of his own sliding off his briefs. She peeked over.

“I’m impressed.”

“About what?”

“Nothing, you naive man.”

But before he could retort, she almost tackled him down on the towels. Putting her lips on his. Her body pressed to his. She put her leg around him, she could feel him pressed against hers. She started shifting her hips, rubbing against him. He groaned against her.

“You’re a teaser then.”

She smiled against his lips. Parting for a moment.

“I might be.”

“Fortunate for you,” he flipped her over and brushed his fingers against her nub. “So am I.”

She bit her bottom lip.

He brought a finger over and slowly inserted one, adjusting its location to her reactions. Then bringing his thumb and sweeping it over her sensitive spot. Softly flicking it side to side. 

She let out a satisfied moan. She brought her hand down to his.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re not going fast enough.”

He pouted, “the teaser can’t take a tease. Why am I not surprised.”

She chuckled, “shut up, fine. Tease me Jon.”

“You said to not me.”

He kissed her lips. Their lips and tongues moving with each other. Not in a clash but a waltz. Dancing and moving together.

He speed up his fingers. Her hips jerked up in response. He kept increasing the speed of his digits until she parted their lips to let out a moan.

He slowed his fingers until stopping and pulling his hand away. Running his hand up her body until settling on her face. Tracing her jaw and her cheeks then landing on her lips.

She gave him a sly smile. Reaching down and grabbing him in her hand. Rubbing and stroking it softly at first then her grasp getting harder. His breathing hitched. He closed his eyes, letting it happen. After a few strokes he, slowly started thrusting his hips into her hand.

After she noticed that, she stopped abruptly. Much to his disappointment. He opened his eyes at her, an actual pout formed on his face. She smiled and enjoyed it.

He swiped her hand away and then centered himself in between her legs. Bringing his hand down to rub himself down the length of her entrance. Rubbing it up and down before he started to enter her. 

She gasped then settled into the feeling of him. Opening her legs a little more, giving him better access. He decided it wasn’t enough and grabbed both of her legs, and lifted them onto his shoulders. His hips started to thrust. He lightly lifted her so that the angle they were at would allow him to enter a little deeper.

Her hands reached up to caress his body. Running her hands down his abs before settling them on his hips. His thrusts becoming harder and faster. He slightly was rotating his hips at the same time.

She closed her eyes laying her head back down on the towel.

“Jon..” she moaned softly.

The sound alone gave him more speed and power with his thrusts. He brought one of his hands down and started rubbing her again. He could feel his climax coming so he had to speed up hers as well.

She kept repeating his name. And he let out a groan of hers. His hips gave a couple more solid and strong thrusts before he spilled into her, his fingers not stopping though. Finally she bucked her hips at her release. They stayed like that for a couple of drawn out seconds before he settled down next to her. She curled up next to him from the cool air blowing over her. It was warm during the day, but the nights had chilly air and it only made her colder with the sheen of sweat over their bodies. 

He wrapped his arms around her to help keep her warm.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After than one night stand, she had avoided the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story.. Thanks for commenting and kudoing. <3

It had been 2 weeks after her night with Jon the bartender. But it had also been 1 week since she started to get sick in the mornings. She didn’t think about it until Missandei brought it up.

“Dany, can I be frank with you?”

“Of course, and when have you not?”

Missandei smiled.

“True and good. Did you like that.. Jon was it?”

“Yes, Jon. And yeah, he was a cool guy. Why?”

“Well I ask because you may need to talk to him and soon.”

Dany laughed, “you want me to go on a proper date with him?”

“I mean that’s something you could try at least. Especially considering that you’re carrying his child right now.”

Dany stopped laughing. “What the hell makes you say that?”

Missandei gave her an incredulous look. “You are either dumb or in denial if you don’t ‘know’ what i’m talking about.”

Dany sat down on their couch. Putting her face in her palms. 

“You’re right. I didn’t want to think about it.”

Missandei sat next to her, rubbing her arms in a comforting way. “It’s not the end of the world. If we’re being honest with each other, you won’t be popping out an ugly baby,” she paused. “If you’re keeping it that is.”

Dany looked up at her. “I don’t know what i’m going to do.” 

“Maybe you should go talk to him. Maybe he can help you decide what to do. And if not at least let him know what he’s done to you.”

“That’s fair. He should at least know, shouldn’t he?”

Missandei nodded. “Get up buttercup. Head to that bar, don’t drink anything... obviously and walk up to him and just let it out.”

“Wait, we should check to make sure.”

“What do you mean?”

She rolled her eyes, “let’s go take a few tests first. I’d hate to tell hey I have your child inside me then a few months later realize oh nevermind. False alarm.”

They both laughed.

“Good point. Let’s go do that.”

They both left for the nearby CVS. Walking down the aisle and grabbing a box of pregnancy tests. They looked at various boxes. She originally reached for the cheapest ones but Missandei stopped her. 

“You can’t just grab any of them. Some may be more accurate than others. Ask yourself, why is the price varied. Does the price equal its quality?”

Dany had an incredulous look on her face, but then started to think the very same. Looking at the box in her hand, before putting it back. They started reading the boxes. Looking at the accuracy percentage.

“Should we go with the ones who only show lines, or the ones that say ‘pregnant’ or ‘not pregnant’?”

Missandei ran her fingers through her curly hair. “I don’t know. Is there any difference with those and the ones that have lines?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, let’s get these ones.”

“Why?”

Missandei shrugged, “I saw this brand in a movie, gives it some credibility doesn’t it?”

Dany rolled her eyes, “ok maybe a little.”

She grabbed them, but also grabbed the cheapest ones. Missandei gave her a confused look.

“What, you know as well as anyone. A second opinion doesn’t hurt.”

“True.”

They checked out and drove to their apartment as soon as they could. Dany grabbed the bag and ran into the bathroom. It had been several minutes and bottles of water later before she had all the tests laid out on the floor. Missandei carefully made her way over to Dany.

“You didn’t have to use ALL of them to get an answer.”

“I did though, if I left any unused. I’d probably not fully give in to the truth that will be revealed. I know that doesn’t make sense but-”

“It does, I get it.”

They sat there waiting for the phone timer to go off for when they should be showing answers.

. . .

Minutes go by and the phone buzzes. With that Dany and Missandei rush on the floor scrambling to read every single one of them. They are both crawling on the floor picking them up, reading them then moving on the the next one. One by one going around. Dany and Missandei reach the other end of the room after checking them. They sit down on the floor and look at each other.

“Did the ones you read all say the same thing?”

“Yeah, what about yours?”

Dany nodded. “I’m pregnant.”

“Well now you can tell him and know that you are not, not pregnant.”

“It’s late, I will tell him tomorrow.”

“No no no. If he works today, then he’s still working. It’s barely after 10. We’re going and i’m taking you.”

“Why can’t I have a day to stew on this?”

“You had days to stew on this, even if you were in denial.”

“Fine, let’s go then.”

They got into the car and drove to the club.

Once they had arrived, Dany wasn’t in a mood to stick around too long. So she quickly marched to the bar. She saw him, he was serving someone a drink before he noticed her. When he did see her he gave her a smile before walking over.

“Well, it’s been a minute. What can I do fo-” but she didn’t let him finish.

“I’m pregnant, and it’s yours.”

He blinked a few times in silence. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He did that a few times before finally managing what he did say.

“Well what’s next for us then?”

Now she was the one sitting in silence.

“What?”

He laughed, “I trust your telling the truth, so since i’m the one who… did that to you. I can’t very well in good conscious let you do it alone.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect that.”

They both looked to see Missandei walking up to them.

“Dany, you mustn’t say no. I still have this inkling. Call in my spider sense that you may enjoy each other's company. You know like if you go on a date or two or marry whichever.”

“Ignore her, unless you feel what she feels.”

“About marriage?”

“No, no. I mean no. Like since we're having a kid, it wouldn’t hurt to see if we could work together or not.”

“True, it probably make my family feel better if I brought home a pregnant girlfriend and not a pregnant one night stand.”

Dany raised her eyebrows. “Family?”

“Well, yeah. Even if something happens between us, they will want to see our kid.”

“Oh shit, I never thought about telling my own family about this.”

“Tell me about it tomorrow.”

She looked back at him confused, “what’s tomorrow?”

“Our date.”


	3. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!~~

After Dany had woken up, Missandei rushed her from the door.

“Get up, get up.”

“Woah, what’s happening?”

“You’ve been asleep for way too long. You slept like half the day.”

“And, I have no work today. I tend to sleep in. Why am I explaining myself, you know this.”

Missandei started mouthing things to her, to no avail.

“What are you trying to say?”

“He’s here.”

She quickly reached for her phone. “Oh.” She hadn’t realized she had been a sleep that long. She got out of bed and peered through the door to see what he was wearing. A white dress shirt and black slacks, topped of with nice leather shoes. Fancy. She quickly ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. God, this was already getting on her nerves.

She took a rather quick shower followed by putting on her best red dress. She walked out finished and ready to go.

“Amazing.”

“What is?”

“You, that dress or you in that dress. Something about that, is really working.”

“Well thank you, looking good yourself.”

He did a twirl then finished with a bow. “I know, but i’m glad to hear you think so as well.”

He held out his arm for her to take, she did. They walked out, both waving off to Missandei as they left. They were back at his car. He raised his eyebrows with a smirk as they got in.

“Remember the last time we were in here?”

She pointed to her belly, “I don’t know, do you think I do?”

“Is it wrong that i’m kind of excited about that?”

“Excited about me being pregnant?”

He shrugged, “I mean it kind of makes me happy to know i’ve got an excuse to go on a date with you.”

“To go on a date with me? Was I that amazing?” she teased.

“I mean you were pretty good, but our banter was fun. I enjoyed it. But you never asked for my number. And you never came by the bar since then, so I figured you weren’t interested. Or I wasn’t good at all.”

She laughed, “You never asked for my number, if you had… you would have gotten it.”

He laughed as he drove off.

They eventually make it to a restaurant. And make it in, they get escorted to a table. Are given menus and decide on what to order. After several minutes of random conversation they get their food.

“So as I was saying, you’re only excited about this because you can’t give birth. If you did, you’d be as scared as I am.”

“Sure, i’m slightly scared. What if we don’t work out, is my main concern. Because my family already, they don’t look down on me. Not all of them anyway. But given my status, bringing home a child who I got with a one night stand. Would probably prove my.. Catelyn’s point about me.”

“Catelyn? Is that your mother?”

“No, she is but isn’t. My father had me with another woman. So she never saw me as her son, but a reminder. It’s all rather complicated really.”

“Well if she treated you wrong then she isn’t allowed to carry our kid, that’s for sure.”

“Ha, I don’t think she’d want to anyway. But thanks for having my back.”

“You literally poured your baby batter in me and baked a child, I kind of have to take your side.”

“True, but maybe next time refrain from saying that I baked a child. To wondering ears, that sounds… bad.” 

She laughed, “I’ll try.”

“What about your family?”

“What about them?”

“Come on, tell me at least a little something.”

She sighed, “fine, my father is… something and my mother is lovely like always.”

“Oh, is he a piece of work?”

“You could say that. I usually describe him as a mess of emotions. Happy one second and a complete monstrous wreck the next.”

“Well I don’t know how to reassure you, maybe I could say at least you have one or happy seconds.” He offered a small smile.

“Well thank you for that.”

“It’s no problem, I think it’s because I like you or something.”

They laughed.

She put her hands on her stomach, “do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl?”

“Uh, well I haven’t got any clue.”

She smiled at him, “I think it will be beautiful.”

“You may think, but I know. I mean have you seen yourself in the mirror? Gorgeous silver locks and brown eyes. I’m calling it now.”

“Ravel curls and violet eyes would be cute too.”

“Why not one of both.”

She nearly laughed, “already planning for a number two? I don’t know if that’s endearing or scary.”

“I am rooting for endearing. Because if not, then it is just.. creepy I see that.”

“I like it, at least I know if it happens again that you won’t be scared off.”

“Woah, if we have another kid. It will be planned… hopefully. That or we’re married so it’s not like a ‘oh my god’ shocker.”

“Two for two, Jon. A second child and marriage. You see quite fond of being with me forever.”

“I can’t help it, we’re having one kid already. I don’t see the harm in thinking about the future. We at least should think about it. I’d very much like to think we are getting along well as is.”

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about us married with several kids living in a nice normal people house. After finding out about the pregnancy of course.”

“We should meet each others parents soon. To get it across to them that we are at least together, and see how our families react to us. I mean it’ll be rough to find out your family hates me or mines hate you.”

“True, real question though. Are we meeting yours first or mine?”

“I’d say yours simply because based on your short description on them. There are less people to charm. Plus my family is kind of time consuming. They talk your ear off so smoothly that you don’t realize you’re 18 and need to move out.”

“Ha, is that so. Maybe it’ll make the pregnancy smoother by giving birth and not realizing it.”

“I don’t know which is more painful, you can tell me in about 9 months.”

She smiled, “Oh if it is that bad, I’ll let you know.”

They finished eating and he drove her home. He walked her to the door, kissing her hand.

“I’d say this was a successful date. I think we should do this more often.” he teased.

“Oh I don’t know, I do have to warn you. I’m having a baby as long as you don’t mind that, then i’d love that.”

“A baby? I love children, i’m sure I can deal with that.”

He smiled at her, “I will see you later then.”

She nodded, giving him a parting kiss before going in. She walked through the door only to be rushed by Missandei.

“Soooo, how was it?”

“It was fine.” She said nonchalantly as she was walking to her room.

“Oh come on, don’t not spill the beans. I’m your best friend and roommate. I have all the rights to what you feel.”

She turned towards her with a large smile, “that’s a little aggressive but fine… he’s absolutely lovely.”

“How so?”

“He seems so open, and genuinely happy if not excited about our situation.”

“Lucky, damn. How many men could be described the same way with news of a pregnant one nighter?”

“Not many, I guess I got lucky for sure. He also wants us to meet our families.”

“Already? That seems soon doesn’t it?”

She pointed to her belly. “At this point, I don’t think anything is ‘too soon’.”

“Fair point.”

“Plus I think I prefer this overly excited man then one who is overly slow and scared.”

“Yeah, a better half of the coin toss. I hope he can actually make and keep you happy Dany. You deserve that much.”

“Thank you. I think we both deserve that. But even if things didn’t work out, you will always be my number one woman.”

“Always, if we are single ‘til 40. We both know we’d marry each other.”

Dany winked at Missandei, “Oh yes, no doubt we’d make one another happy.”

They laughed before heading off to their seperate rooms for sleep. As she lay on her bed she rubbed her stomach. She didn’t have a bump yet, not even a slight curve but knowing someone was in there was enough to make her feel the need to start a relationship with them.

If it was a boy or a girl, she’d love them unconditionally. She thought about it more, realizing she really didn’t care or have a preference on which it would be. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing them waddling around and learning things. She eventually fell asleep.


	4. Holiday Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gives Dany an invitation... which she accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.

The next few days Jon would come visit her and do things around the apartment for her. Bringing her food and spending more time with her. It had turned into a couple of weeks.

“So, I don’t know if it’s sooner than you’d like.” He paused and looked at her sincerely, “and if it is just tell me. But the holidays are coming up and my family are getting together. It would be a decent time for you to meet them all at the same time. And I know we were saying i’d meet yours first but, it wasn’t set in stone or anything. Would you be down for that?”

“How long would we be there?”

He thought about it. “Well they invited me to come down in the next couple of days and ideally stay at least until Christmas and we could leave the day after if you wanted. But we could stay a week if things work out that is.”

“I mean i’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intimidated by the idea of that. But it also probably shouldn’t be avoided also. Plus i’m still passing as not pregnant so if we want to wait longer to tell people, we’d get the initial introductions out of the way.”

“So is that a long yes?”

“Yes, i’ll go. Promise you won’t let them chew me up. I hear about these northerners.”

“Oh please, you are more than capable of surviving them.”

“I hope so.”

The next day he helps her pack for traveling. 

He was scrolling through her drawers and closet. “Do you even own warm clothes?”

“It’s Kings Landing, it’s always warm here.”

“Half of the clothes I have have long sleeves.”

“But you’d already had those from when you were still in Winterfell.”

“True, we need to go shopping then. Because this,” he picked up a thin, spaghetti strapped tank top, “will have you miserable there.”

“Fine.”

“Don’t worry, warm clothes don’t mean you need to lose your style. There’s plenty of nice and thick clothes out there.”

“I know, I just don’t know where i’m going to put them when we come back.”

He laughed, “you can always just leave them at my place. I have a spare room, which means a spare closet.”

She gave him a sly smirk, “you are very smooth. I almost didn’t realize what that would mean.”

“Must run in the Stark family, we’re all smooth talkers.”

“That’s a scary thought, multiples of you.”

“Come on let’s go.”

They drove to the mall. He headed to a store he would shop in.

“How about this jacket?”

“No, the sparkly accents? I’m not five.”

“I thought it was cute.”

“For our child maybe, but not me.”

He scrolled more before coming across one he really liked. It was thick and warm too.

“This one?”

She looked at it, “interesting.” She walked over and put it on. Zipping it up and walked to the mirror. She posed around. “I actually like this.”

He smiled, “I like it too.” He came up and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Very visually appealing.”

She hummed, “is it?”

“Mhm.”

“Let’s get it.”

“We are not done yet though. We still need to get you a couple of sweaters and pants. And one very good pair of boots.”

“So many things, now I know why I never fucked around in the North.”

He laughed walking over to a rack of sweaters. “Come on, look at these. We should get at least five.”

They finished their shopping. She got rather simple sweaters. They were the same just in different colors. A couple of thick jeans and one tall pair of leather boots. They drove back to her apartment and packed them, along with pajamas.

“Swimwear?”

“Yes, you should pack a swimsuit just in case.”

“In case of what, in case I want to go for a icy dive?”

“We’re going to my families cabin. It’s kind of fancy, with a large hot tub. My family loves going in it and you may want to go in every once and awhile. It’s quite lovely to be outside in the cold but warm from the hot tub.” He kissed her neck. “It’s very romantic if you ask me.” He continued down her neck to her shoulder. “Who knows what would happen when everyone else has fallen asleep.” He nibbled on her skin. “And we’re left to ourselves with it running still warm.”

She backed away flushed, “you’ve convinced me.” She quickly grabbed and packed two swimsuits.

“Two? You can just reuse the one.”

She smirked, “one is for when we are joined by your family.” she lifted the second one, “this is for when they are asleep.”

“Deal, deal, and deal.”

They finished packing her things and he put it in his trunk next to his already packed clothes.

“You packed already?”

He laughed, “I packed before they told me about it. They do it at the same time every year.”

“A prepared man, I like it.”

“Thank you, it’s just an extra perk to love.”

They decided to leave the next day, to get there a little earlier than the others. He wanted the ability to introduce her around with a minimal barrage of questions from his family.

They started the drive to Winterfell. It took several hours and a few snack stops but they finally arrived. She looked out the window to the cabin. It was beautiful, different than she had expected.

“I know you said it was fancy, but you never gave credit to how large it really is. How many rooms does that thing have?”

He laughed, “I think 10, but less since a couple of them are storage.”

“That’s an impressive cabin.” She quickly looked over at him. “Is your family rich?”

He shrugged, “my father is rich. But he made it clear his kids would have to make something of themselves and not rely on his money.”

“I respect that. Mines did the same, you know before he died.”

He looked over at her now, “are you rich too?”

She smirked, “my mother is.”

“I like that.”

“Like what, my rich mother?”

“I mean I like that we both come from a similar home situation. Economically anyway.”

“Yeah, at least we may understand where we stand with each other. Financially anyway.”

He brought their things in and he showed her to the room they’d be staying in.

“Yes!”

“What are you, yessing about?”

“You don’t understand, but this is the second best bedroom in the cabin.”

“Second best?”

“Well obviously my parents are staying in the best, best bedroom. They always do. But the second best is always up for grabs to the first person who can claim it. We left earlier so, we get a first pick.”

“Well, i’m glad the first time i’ll be seeing them is the one where I took the best room from them all.”

“It’s no biggie, plus,” he walked over and rested a hand on her stomach. “You deserve it the most right now.”

“Aww how sweet, if my heart were ice it’d be melting right now.”

“Okay, okay. Let me show you around. I want to make you competent enough to know your way around. Because when they finally start showing up, you won’t be able to have any isolated time with me during the day.”

“Alright, i’d like not being lost without you by my side.”

He held her hand as they walked around the cabin. Showing her the other rooms. Showing her where the bathrooms were. He brought her downstairs to the main living area and the kitchen by it. Then the garage, and back yard.

“This is the hot tub I mentioned.”

“Again I don’t think you truly conveyed accurately how big it really is.”

“My bad, i’ve been here so many times. I suppose I slightly underplay some of these bits.”

“If things go really good between you and me, I think i’ll be feeling the same way.”

“I’d like that. You and I both underplaying this place from being here a lot.”

“Mhm. Also i’m for sure glad we went shopping earlier. It’s colder than I thought it was.”

“Good, i’d hate to have overplayed that one thing.”

She nodded.

“So when do you think anyone will show up?”

He looked at his watch, “I don’t know, it could be tomorrow before anyone even texts saying they are on their way. We came earlier than I usually get here.”

“So what i’m hearing is, we get to be in the hot tub alone tonight?”

He smirked, “oh, and would that interest you if I said yes?”

“Very much, i’d go as far as to suggest we go in.”

“Hmmm. I think i’d like that.”

He turned it on, letting it heat up, then they eagerly rushed up to their room and took off their clothes. Putting on the swimsuits they had packed. They came back down. He put his hand in to test the heat.

“Is this good for you?”

She felt the water. “It’s good, very warm.”

They both put down their towels on the overhead rack. Stepping in and sitting down on the hot tub seat. She cuddled up with him. He put an arm around her. She looked out to the forest background. The snow had started falling. Soft, white and pretty snowflakes falling on the trees, the patio, and his dark curls. The moon and stars shining quite brightly since they were far from the city.

“You were right, this is very romantic.”

“I know, it was almost torture to come here alone knowing the potential romance of it all.”

“I’m starting to think you knocked me up on purpose.”

“Me too.”

They gazed at each other. He pulled her in for a deep kiss. She leaned in to him. He grabbed her and pulled her up to him. She was now on his lap. Her legs on either side of him. Her arms snaked around his neck, keeping him close. He ran his hands down her back. She parted.

“Would anyone be mad if we had hot tub sex?”

“Nope, not that when the arrive i’m going to say that we did it. They don’t need to know.”

“Just wanted to make sure. You northerners are famous prudes.”

“Prude is it?”

“Well, maybe you’re an exception.”

“Or you are my exception.”

“I like that more.” She kissed him again.

He reached the ties on her swimsuit. Slowly pulling on them until they untied. The top of her suit fell into the water. He kissed her lips, cheek, chin and jaw. Trailing it down her neck, shoulders and chest. Nibbling at her nipples.

“Jon..” She moaned as she slightly tugged at his hair.

He moved his hands down to untie the strings on the sides of her bottoms. He then pulled them off. Once off, she started to rub against him. Getting harder under his own suit.

“Off.. I need you to take that off.” She whispered in his ear.

He smiled against her skin. “Immediately,” he finished. He grabbed his trunks and pulled them down to his knees then she reached behind her and pushed them further down his legs where he kicked them off completely. He was now freed and standing at attention, pressed against her stomach.

She reached down and gently stroked him. He gave a groan in response. He reached down and started rubbing her center. His thumb grazing over her sensitive nub. Her hips rose slightly before coming back down. He rubbed her with a faster pace. She rolled her head back. Her hips began moving with is fingers. They moved in sync and faster until her hips bucked with her release. She moved her head back down to kiss him again.

She grabbed and inserted him into her entrance. Slowly sinking down. They both let out a soft moan. She used her knees on the bench to raise and lower her hips on him at a steady pace. He moved his hands to her butt and would thrust to match her. She moved her hands to grab his shoulders, leaning back with her arms stretched out. He kept his eyes on her, watching her face flushed and her body responding to him.

As they were both starting to reach their peaks, they turn towards the door that they had left open. She immediately pulled her body right against his as they hear voices coming from the inside.

“Holy shit, I thought you said we’d be alone.”

“I thought we would be.”

“Fuck.”

He looked at her and smirked. He then reached down and rubbed her while thrusting his hips as fast as he could. Catching her off guard she let out a regrettably loud moan. She cut herself off half way through the moan. She started biting her lip to keep quiet. He kept the fast pace until he could feel their climaxes. After he did he slowed down to a stop. After they had finished they reached for the discarded swimsuits. Putting them on quickly. The voices got louder as they got closer to the back door. But they amazingly got on their suits before they looked out the door way to the two in the hot tub.

“Hey… Robb.” Jon huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm in a bit of a writing rut. So chapters after chapter 6 may start coming out later than they had already been. So if that does happen, I apologize ahead of time. But I think I might be able to kick my butt into gear and write through it, hopefully creating enjoyable chapters at the same time. I just needed to put that out there just in case i'm in the rut for a couple days longer than i'd want.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated... MUCH LOVE FROM ME TO YOU ALL, HAVE THE BEST OF HOLIDAYS WITH OR WITHOUT THE PEOPLE IN YOUR LIFE!! <3


	5. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun with some of the Fam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is the Christmas bit of the story past Christmas, but just go along lol. Pretend this Christmas section is still relevant. Enjoy!

“Jon! I didn't think you’d be here yet. You usually arrive last.” 

Robb paused when he finally realized Jon wasn’t alone.

“Oh hello, I also didn’t think he’d be having company.” he reached out his hand, “I’m Robb, his brother.”

She lifted her hand and shook it before shaking his. “I’m Daenerys, his girlfriend.”

Robbs eyebrows rose, smirking at Jon. “Daenerys, nice to meet you. I believe this is the first time he’s brought us a girlfriend.”

She glanced back at Jon’s reddening face, “Oh, that must make me very special.”

“Indeed.”

A woman walked over to Robb, “Oh.” She saw Dany immediately, “Hi there.”

Robb quickly looked over to her, “This is Daenerys. She is Jon’s girlfriend.”

“I see, well it’s lovely to meet you. I’m Talisa, the other brothers girlfriend.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

There was then an awkward silence hanging in the air. Jon finally having enough clapped his hands together and stood out of the water. Reaching for his towel and wrapping it around him.

“Well, I guess we should go get some sleep then. I assume more people will be showing up tomorrow.”

“Woah, wait there brother. You aren’t going to stay with us a little longer and talk? We haven’t seen each other for a couple months.”

He looked over at Dany who was still sitting in the hot tub.

“I can stay a while longer.”

Traitor.

“I suppose we can talk, but we should get dried up and dressed first.”

“Alright we’ll be in the living room waiting.”

Dany waited until they walked away, because she had brought a family suit and a for Jon suit. She obviously based on what she was told wore the revealing one. After they had, she quickly grabbed her towel. Jon and her quickly rushed upstairs and changed into some comfortable clothes. Both putting on sweatpants and sweatshirts when returning downstairs.

Robb and Talisa were sat on one end of the couch drinking wine. They walked down and sat at the other end of the couch. Dany laid down against him.

“So Daenerys,”

“Dany.” She interrupted. “You can call me Dany, i’ve been told it’s easier.”

“Dany, much easier. Dany how long have you two been together? I mean he hasn’t told me anything about you. He’s normally private, but he brought you to a family gathering.”

“We in truth haven’t been together too long. But we’ve clicked rather quickly.”

Jon smiled down at her. “I’d agree with that.”

“Well congratulations Jon, you’ve managed to shock me. Though it comes as a rather welcomed surprise. I’m very happy though.”

“Thanks Robb. But you’ve congratulated me, do I get a prize?”

“Jon, your only prize is me not immediately texting everyone about her.”

Jon raised his hands, “that’s fair.”

They talked a little longer, Robb felt the instinctive need to tell as many embarrassing stories about Jon as he could before it got too late. 

“Well Jon, I think i’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“And telling all my embarrassing moments.” He added.

“Yes that too. But that’s my job as your brother. I see my brothers girlfriend and I must divulge it all in attempts to embarrass you. It’s getting late. And we’d all benefit from some solid sleep. You know before the chaos officially ensues with everyone else's arrival.”

“That is very true. A nice quiet night would be nice to have before it’s taken away by a loud family.”

They all got up, said their goodnights and headed to their separate rooms. Thankfully Robb had chose a room on the opposite end of the hall from theirs. Dany dressed down into her favorite silk pj’s and laid in the bed. She was waiting for Jon to join her, he was currently stretching. He enjoyed stretching before and after sleeping, especially in the cold north. It was best to keep from getting tight.

“Your brother is nice, likes to talk but nice.”

“Ha, he is. He isn’t always like that, only when he gets excited.” He slipped in the blankets, “and seeing a person I was seeing was exciting considering he never does.”

She laid her head on his chest, their legs intertwined with her playing with his chest hair. “You never brought home a girlfriend?”

“No, never had a relationship that I saw going somewhere. And why would I bother bringing one that I thought had no future to my family?”

“So in your eyes, you genuinely think we’re going somewhere?”

He chuckled, pulling her closer. “Of course. Even if you weren’t pregnant, I like… us. Does that make sense? I don’t know how to properly describe it.”

She smiled into his chest. “Me too.”

“Good, we both suck with verbalizing our thoughts.” He teased.

“You’re not wrong. I never was a poet.”

He laughed louder.

“What?”

“I used to say that, about not being a poet.” He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair, “we may be better suited than we thought.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“It does.”

“Do you think that if we end up getting along well, that towards the end of this trip we’ll tell them… about our little secret?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I think we should maybe try some other time. Only because if we set it out here, this week i’m both introducing them to a girlfriend, which I never do, and then also announce that said girlfriend is pregnant. And to top the cherry off, it was a one night stand accident. I’d love to give my father a heart attack for Christmas. Sounds lovely.”

“Ah, yes. That does sound like a lot to unload at one time. We’d better wait.”

“Yes but not too much longer. I think we should find ways to see them a little more. I’ll make efforts to bring you up, if somehow they don’t do it themselves. And when they get more used to you being around. Popping the news will hopefully not be shit on a farm but icing on a cake.”

“I feel so special. To be the first for them. I promise to be gentle.”

“Oh thank god for that. Such a sensitive lover you are. Plus I don’t want to keep this a secret for long. You’re too special to be a secret. I want to flaunt you and our kid to be around. I want to openly receive the baby gifts we will definitely receive from all of them.”

She brought her hands up to his face, running her thumb down his cheek and softly touched his lip. “You are really good at that.”

“At what?”

“Somehow seducing me with your words. Also, you shocked me today as well. What was that earlier?”

“What? What did I do?”

“We heard them in the cabin, and what do you do? You fucked me faster.”

“What would you have prefered to be left on the edge while having that conversation with Robb? We needed to finish first.”

“You’re lucky that i’m already pregnant because you have one weak pull out game.”

“I realize that. I usually don’t rely on pulling out. I just seem to forget things when i’m with you.”

“You’re pulling out all the movie magic lines. Have you come to me from a hallmark movie?”

“No, my acting is way better than theirs.”

“You act?”

“Yes, I managed to make Robb not know that I had no intentions to talking to him about you tonight. I just wanted to rush you somewhere alone with me. Maybe another session of love but taking our time and not rushing the end.”

“Ah. Well it seems to me that you and I are the only two in this room.”

He exaggerated looking around the room. “Oh geez, you’re right.”

He leaned back down and nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. Kissing and nibbling.

“Jon.”

“Mhm.”

“We should speed up the foreplay.”

He smirked against her neck, “no can do. I rather like to prep you for what comes next.”

“Oh fine, prep away.”

. . .

Morning. Dany wakes up, Jon’s arm is laid across her. She looks over with a big sleepy smile. She gives him multiple pecks all over his face in an attempt to wake him up. In success, he starts to move slightly and mumble under his breath. 

“Jon.” She whispered.

“Mmm.” He started opening his eyes. He turned his head to look at her. “Yes?”

“Morning.”

“Morning. What time is it?”

She looked over to her phone. Then looked back at him. “Little after eight.”

“We can sleep a little longer then.”

“I’m not tired anymore. I’m going to get breakfast.”

“Eat safe.”

“Come with me. I don’t want to run into them alone.”

He started chuckling. “Okay, but you have to help me up.”

She sat up and started shaking him. “Shakey wakey Jon.”

“Shakey wakey?”

“Yes, i’m shaking you awake.”

“Well that seems to be surprisingly effective.” He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

They got up and walked to the bathroom together. Brushing their teeth together and washing their faces. They both hopped into the shower. After they brushed each other’s hair. As they were heading back to the bedroom they heard a voice.

“Jon!”

He looked to the direction of them. “Sansa!”

“And who is this?” She walked over to Dany. “Very pretty, how’d you do that?”

He gasped, “don’t leer at my girlfriend, or i’ll leer at yours.”

“Hey, go ahead. I’d love to see you try and flirt with Margaery.”

“I’m Sansa, and you are…”

“Dany. It’s lovely to meet another member of the family.”

“Hot and polite. Jon, i’ll be disappointed if you show up next year without her.”

“Yeah, your heart and your eyes would be very disappointed.”

“Gasp, you wound me brother. Anyway, Marge and Talisa are cooking breakfast. You should try to not make them wait too long for your plate.”

He saluted, “will do. Oh, and do you know when the rest of them will show up?”

“Will Arya, Gendry are traveling together. Father, mother, Bran and Rickon are coming together. And Theon is coming. And if I had a guess, in that same order is when they will be arriving. But I don’t know for sure. See you at breakfast.”

“Okay.”

They continued to their bedroom, and getting dressed.

“Sansa, I already love her.”

“Don’t let her hear that, she may try stealing you from me.”

“Aww, would that make you jealous?”

“Of course not… not unless it was working.”

She walked over and pinched his nose. “Cute, it’s fine we can have jealous sex later if that helps.” She walked to the door waiting for him to put his pants on.

“That may soothe the ache of my sister hitting on you.”

“Deal.”


	6. Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more cutie talks with the fam, Sansa gets an invite, Jon and Robb have some brotherly time, and there is a new arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one goes out to you RONE!!! Your comments had me so damn hype, that imma post this a day earlier than I planned on doing. Hope everyone likes it though lml.

They both came down stairs and can already smell the bacon. There's a plate of food by another plate of food, must be for them. She takes one of those seats. And Jon followed her to the other one beside her. Everyone else was already seated eating their own food.

“Dany is it?”

“Yeah.”

“I like that, i’m Margaery. But everyone seems to call me Marge.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Robb started chuckling with Jon and Sansa. Margaery looks over at them.

“What are you Starks cackling about now?”

“Theon is the originator of Marge.” Robb responded.

“Oh, why? Wanker didn’t feel like saying my full name?”

“No, he was calling you Large Marge. But only when you were starting to grow faster than the rest of us in school.”

Margaery slapped Sansa’s shoulder, “you never thought to tell me that?”

“Sorry. And you can’t slap me in front of my family. Save it for the bedroom.” She winked.

Everyone else starting to exaggerate gags and being disgusted.

“Sansa, don’t say things like that in front of us.”

“Hypocrites, all of you.”

Dany just watched them while she ate her breakfast. She enjoyed watching Jon and his family interact with each other. Getting each other caught up with their lives.

“Oh, Dany.” Sansa nearly yelled across the table. “Talisa, Marge and I are going to the spa later today. Will you join us?”

She glanced over and Jon, who just smiled before answering. “Sure.”

“Shouldn’t you wait for Arya?” Robb asked.

“You know just as much as us, she hates all of that stuff.”

“She could always change her mind.”

“If she does, we can go have another spa day. Anyway, Dany. We will be leaving in an hour or so.”

“Okay.”

They all finished eating and talking. She helped wash the dishes. While Jon was talking with his brother.

\---

“So Jon, is she like a serious thing?”

“Who?”

“You know bloody well who.”

“Honestly, yes. Very much so.”

“That’s really good to hear.”

“What about Talisa? You told me last year you were going to propose.”

“I know, I have the ring. I just don’t know when is the right time.”

“Robb, there is no ‘perfect time’ for proposing. You can make a romantic date or you could propose before you go to bed. I know she’ll say yes and cry and hug you all the same.”

Robb let out a sigh, “I know. But i’d like it to be special and memorable. Something with a story.”

Jon patted him on the shoulder, “Robb if you need any help or a second opinion on whatever you come up with, you know you can always ask.”

“Of course. Though I wouldn’t really describe you as a romantic.”

“Gasp, dear brother. I am the most romantic person here.”

“More reserved is not most romantic.”

“Whatever, I know how to turn on the romance for my lady.”

“Jon, this is slowly crossing into tmi territory.”

“Agreed, let’s go see if they need help cleaning up.”

They walked back into the kitchen. Helping dry and put away the dishes.

\---

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and a kiss on her neck. She turned her head to give Jon a kiss back.

“If you want I can come up with an excuse for you to skip the spa.”

“No, it’s actually a good opportunity to let them fall in love with me.”

“In love? I just need them to love you, not get hard nipples.”

“Hard nipples? Do you get those with me?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“How do you feel?”

“In general or with the baby in me?”

“Both.”

“I’m happy, and my mornings are easier. And if you look real carefully, I think i’ve got a slight bump.”

He slightly lifted her sweater and looked intently. Then he laughed.

“I think that’s from breakfast.”

She looked down for a minute, “oh you might be right.”

He chuckled. 

“But when you are actually showing, let me know. I will need to touch it as much as I can.”

“If I wasn’t pregnant, that would sound really strange for you to pine over my stomach.”

“It would.”

“Hello, love birds. Sorry Jon, but I must steal her away for the day.”

“Fine, but if she comes back missing a finger. I’ll be taking one of yours Sansa.”

He gave Dany a peck on the lips before she left with the girls.

\---

Jon dressed in a tank and sweatpants.

“Robb, do you want to come with me? I’m going to work out.”

“Sure, give me a minute to change.”

Jon waited by the door for him. After several minutes Robb joined him. They got in the second car and went to a gym nearby.

They talked with each other while lifting together.

“You still work at that bar?”

“Yup.”

“Why? You know mom and dad won’t be too happy to hear that.”

“I enjoy the atmosphere of the club.”

“You should work on a proper career. You always talked about opening your own gym. Dad would help fund you on that if you ask.”

“I know. Look i’ll talk to him about it later. Okay?”

“Okay, I only mention it because you can’t realistically think you can be a bartender forever. Plus if you are a owner or manager of your own gym, you can have more free time to spend doing anything.”

“I know, Robb. I’m still young you know.”

“But you won’t be forever is all.”

“I got it. What do you honestly think about Dany?”

“I think she’s lovely. Why?”

“I just don’t want anyone to feel negatively about her being here.”

“You mean mom. Look she may not be your biggest fan, but she will love her. Maybe being with her, showing how close and serious you are. May help her to like you more.”

“You really think?”

“I’d like to believe that. I hope so.”

“Me too. But I won’t be getting my hopes up on that.”

They finish their work outs before heading back to the cabin. As they walk in they see a couple of familiar faces.

“Arya and Gendry. You made it.”

“Of course we did, we never show up late. That’s for you or Theon.”

“Hey, I was the first one here this year.”

“Uh, I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true, he was here before Talisa and I arrived.”

Arya clapped. “Congrats Jon.”

“Arya, I should probably just let you know now. I may have brought a girlfriend this year.”

“Serious?”

“Serious.”

“Will I hate her?”

“You better not.”

“Where is she?”

“She left with the other girls to have a spa day.”

“Ugh, what’s with them and their spa days? There’s nothing about it that is specific for the holidays.”

“It’s fun for them, to get a massage, mud bath and fixing up their nails.”

“The massage bit sounds nice.” She nudges Gendry. “You should rub my back before bed.”

“And what do I get for that?”

She smirked at him, “I won’t give you the details considering i’m standing in front of my brothers.”

“A back rub it is.”

“Okay, what’s up with you and Sansa. We don’t need to hear these things.”

“Jon, we grew up. And you, Robb and Theon always talked about girls in front of us. Hypocrite.”

Jon and Robb laughed.

“Okay go put your things away. Robb and I need a shower.”

She took a big sniff, “yes you two do. You both stink soooo bad that you smell like-”

“Okay, we’re off. Bye. Don’t finish that sentence.”

They both ran off up the stairs to separate bathrooms to wash off the gym.


	7. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if yall were wondering what was going on with the girls while the boys were at the gym, here you go.  
> ;)  
> Enjoy, let me know what you think.

They had made it to a spa. The girls were chatting with each other about things they have been up to. Dany on the other hand, had been texting Jon while he was at the gym with his brother.

They walk up to the front desk, Sansa is talking to the employee. A few words and nods later they were in a locker room. Naked women were walking about. She takes her clothes off and wraps a towel around her. 

“Come on Daenerys, we are going for a massages first.”

“Okay.” She walked over with them to a section for massages. They all went into one room, where there had been enough massage tables for them four. They all unwrapped their towels to lay down, keeping the towels on their backs. Not long after the employees came in.

The person straightened her towel out, folding the edges. And put oil on their hands before applying pressure on her shoulders and upper back.

“Dany, how did you come to know our beloved Jon?”

“We had met at the club he works at.”

“So you were a one night stand?”

“I was, until I wasn’t.”

They all giggled at her remark.

“What was your first impression of him? Most of us see him as a Mr.Broody brood.”

“You’re not wrong, but he was actually quite witty with fun banter when we first met. Which was the only reason I continued to talk to him.”

“And have sex with him.”

“Ew, Talisa. That’s my brother.”

“Oh hush Sansa, you mustn’t forget that half of us is fucking your brothers.”

“Ewww, let’s not talk about Rob and Jon like that whilst i’m here.”

“Why, I want to hear all about their stories. Talisa and Dany, do tell… are they gentle or rough lovers? I have always wondered.”

“Marge!” Sansa scoffed. “If any of you answer that, I will kill you both in your sleep.”

“Fine, tell me when Sansa leaves.” Margaery teases.

“Only if you tell us about Sansa.” Talisa jokes.

“Deal.” Margaery responds, “Sansa is quite wild for a woman who is careful about how she acts in public. No holds bars with this one, and she is willing to try anything. And believe me we’ve tried many things.”

“Marge stop, oh my god.”

“Oh, are you all red in the face babe? I bet you are.”

They started laughing at Sansa’s lack of a response.

“Oh shut up.”

The laughter died down, and they just enjoyed a nice quiet massage. After that, they went to the mud baths. Dany never actually been in one, she didn’t think the idea sounded all that pleasing to be honest but everyone else were reassuring her that it’s nice.

They walked out into a warm room with soft stone flooring. And in the center of the room was a large pool of mud, a few other women were already in it relaxing. They walked to an unoccupied portion and sat together. She put her head back to close her eyes. At first the thicker consistency wasn’t too enjoyable but she slowly started to settle into it. Their was faint music playing over some speakers. It was rather nice. She just kept herself in a quiet trance, she could hear the other girls having a nice banter. She just tried to stay out of it, she’s not a big talker when she is in a very comfortable mindset.

They spent some time in their but came out. Sansa let them all know that their time was almost up, so they decided to take showers and dress for the ride back to the cabin.

She got out, careful not to trail mud as she walked to the showers. The showers were rather clean, it was very appealing. She found and empty section and wanted to be quick about it.

A few minutes later she came to dress and found the others already done and waiting.

“Oh sorry, were you all waiting long?”

“Oh no, we’ve just finished. Are you ready to leave?” Sansa asked.

“Yep.”

They walked out to the car and took off.

. . .

They made it back to the cabin. Dany walked in and saw a freshly showered Jon walking down the stairs, he was rubbing a towel on his hair. She ran up to give him a hug accompanied with a peck on the cheek.

“Welcome back love, did you enjoy the spa?”

“It was quite nice admittedly.” 

“That’s good to hear, oh and my other sister has arrived.”

He must have seen the look on her face and felt the need to reassure her.

“It’s fine, she’ll love you.” He gave her a tight hug.

“You say that about everyone.”

“Well, I don’t see how anyone could not.”

“I’m sure someone could find a reason.”

“Fuck those people then.”

She gasped, “that language will not be permitted around the baby.”

“The baby?”

They both turned around to see Sansa standing by the doorway.

“What baby?”

“I didn’t say baby.” 

Sansa squinted at them, “I heard someone say baby.”

“You sure? San, I always did joke that you need an ear cleaning… but maybe you really do.”

“Jon shut up. Are you pregnant?” She looked at Dany.

Dany looked away, then at Jon. He looked at her as well. 

“Ugh, fine. Promise to not tell.”

“Promise.”

“Dany is pregnant, about 2 months now.”

Sansa let out a little squeal before rushing up to Dany, wrapping her in a big hug.

“Oh my god! I’m going to be an aunt.”

“Sansa, not so loudly. I don’t want everyone to know quite yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because not everyone knows about Dany yet, let alone a future new member to the family.”

“Oh come on Jon, everyone would be happy for you two.”

“Everyone?”

“Yes, Jon. Everyone. Even mother.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“Jon, if she is the main reason you don’t want to share the news that is so sucky.”

“She is a good reason for me to want to hide any aspect of my life. You know this.”

“She can’t hate you forever, I won’t let her, Arya won’t, Robb won’t, nobody won’t let her.”

“She’s gone this far doing so, I don’t see why it wouldn’t continue.”

“Fine, Jon. Wait as long as you want. Just know if everyone finds out late, they may not appreciate it.” She walked back into the kitchen.

“You make it sound as if your mother hates you.”

He looked down at Dany with an attempted smile.

“She isn’t my mother exactly. I’m another woman's son technically, which is why the disdain in her behavior towards me is there.”

“What an awful woman, it’s not your fault that your father faltered.”

“I know that, i’m sure she does. But people react to things differently than others, I can’t fault her for it. Or at least I try not to.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have told me that now, cause I warning you if she acts any horrible way towards you and I see it… well I may have some trouble holding back how I feel about it.”

He gave her a smirk and lifted her in a hug.

“Oh as much as i’d love for her to know what she’s actually doing, she is my siblings mother. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I make no promises.”

“Fine, i’ll have to deal then. Anyhow the rest of them said they would be showing up later, around 8 or 9. So we will be having a nice Christmas Eve dinner tonight with everyone. Be a great help and remind me if I forget.”

“Of course, you know for a young man you have an already off memory. Tell me, am I having an old mans baby?”

“Haha, very funny. I’ll have you know, small things slip from my mind. I don’t forget often or a lot.”

“I hope not.” She looked at her watch. “So you think it would be in poor taste to have a quickie before dinner?”

He still had a smirk plastered on his face, “of course not. Everyone here are sexual deviants who are more than ready for one themselves.”

“Deviants? Is that what we are?”

“Most definitely.”

“I quite like that, just promise that you’ll remind me of that while we’re upstairs.” She turned and swayed her hips as she walked up the stairs, knowing he was staring as he followed behind her.


	8. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOYOYOYO OKAY SO I OBVIOUSLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BROS AND BROSETTES, BUT BUT BUT I'VE COME TO A CONCLUSION LITERALLY JUST NOW BEFORE POSTING THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> I NEEEEEED SOME PEOPLE IF ANY OF YOU ARE WILLING obvi... TO BE WHAT IS IT BETA READERS? OR PEOPLE IN GENERAL TO HELP ME WITH TWO THINGS.
> 
> 1\. TO READ MAYBE A CHAPTER BEFORE I POST, TO GIVE ME INPUT OR ADVICE YA KNOW. THOUGH, KNOW THAT IT MAY OR MAY NOT BE USED, I'M USUALLY DEDICATED TO CERTAIN SCENES OR PLOT POINTS AND WOULD LIKE IT TO CONTINUE TO PLAY OUT LIKE INTENDED. BUT IF YOU KNOW A SMOOTHER TRANSITION TO IT OR TO BETTER DIALOGUE OR GENERAL ADVICE LIKE THAT. SEEMS BORING BUT I'M SURE SOME PEOPLE ENJOY THAT.
> 
> 2\. NOW THIS IS THE REAL CHEEEEEEESE. I REALLLLLLY NEED SOMEONE WHO IS WILLING TO HELP ME DECIDE WHAT STORIES TO WRITE NEXT. I LITERALLY HAVE A NOTEBOOK BY WHERE I SLEEP FILLED WITH HELLA PAGES OF STORY IDEAS. I LIKE THEM ALL BUT IT BE HELPFUL TO HAVE OTHER OPINIONS ON WHAT THEY WANT OR WHAT THEY THINK WOULD BE MOST ENJOYABLE FOR THE REST OF YOU NON BETA'S TO READ. FYI I SUPPOSE I'D BE USING MY GMAIL SINCE THAT'S WHERE I WRITE THE STORIES TO HAVE THE CONVOS. UNLESS YALL GOT BETTER IDEAS. I DON'T WANT ALOT OF PEOPLE BUT MAYBE 1-5 AT MAX WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED IF ANY OF YALL IS DOWN FOR THE FUNKYLOOPS CAUSE. LOL.
> 
> but again I hope you like this chapter lol.

They both were breathing heavily, laying down beside each other. There was a knock on the door before any of them could say anything. It swung open.

“Jon, they-” Arya froze at the doorway. “Maybe I should come back later?”

Jon chuckled, sitting up a little more. 

“It’s fine, we were just finishing.”

“I can unfortunately see that. Anyway the rest of them have finally made it. Come down and give them all a greet will ya.”

“Okay, give me a minute.”

She laughed and left. Dany started laughing at his side.

“What’s so funny?”

“I think it’s just interesting how all of your family are slowly starting to catch us compromised.”

“Oh, I hope that will soon stop. Arya knew better than to just open my door.”

“Does that mean she had seen you doing something before?”

She looked and started laughing at his ever reddening face.

“We should get up now, it wouldn’t help my introduction to make them wait.”

. . .

They were walking down the stairs and she was overwhelmed by just how many people were down there. At some point they noticed them walking down the stairs. All of them seemed rather happy to see us, well all but one. And based on they way she looked, she knew who it was.

“Jon, it’s good to see you son.”

“You too father.” Jon had giving the man a hug. Then brought his attention to Dany.

“You must be his girlfriend. Lovely to meet you dear.”

“Feelings mutual sir.”

He roared a laugh, “Sir? That makes me feel like i’m a father of six. Call me Ned.”

She gave him a smile. “Ned.”

He clapped his hands, “let’s eat.”

All of them making their way to seats at the large dinner table. She sat next to Jon.

“This food looks lovely.”

“Thank you father. Margaery and Talisa are amazing cooks.”

“So they were the only two who cooked all of this?”

Sansa looked at her mother, “well I helped on occasion.”

Her mother looked at Arya.

“What, I helped set up the table.” She said defensively.

Then her gaze fell on me. She was giving a smile before continuing on her ham.

“So Theon.” Jon interrupted, “how have you been? It’s been a while since I had last seen you.”

“Well I was doing better until I learned to be one of the only people here without a date.” He joked.

“Oh please, you don’t want to date anyone anyway.”

“True, but one day I will. You’ll see, a beauty she will be.”

“How smart will she be though?” Ned jested.

Everyone broke out into laughter. Theon just rolled his eyes.

“On that note, Jon. How have we not heard of this girlfriend?”

His eyes got dark as he looked over at her. 

“Well, I was never much of an open person. You know that.”

“I do, must run in the family.”

Everyone was silent, Arya looked over and was rolling her eyes.

“If I had known you would’ve had a problem with it, I would have told you all sooner.”

“A problem? I don’t have a problem with it. If anything it almost makes up for your job that you seem insistent on keeping.”

Robb cut in, “mother, he enjoys what he does. Isn’t that what matters?”

“Sure, your happiness matters. But the way one presents themselves does too.”

“Presents themselves? What are you trying to say? That working at a club isn’t something a reasonable person can do?” Arya nearly yelled across the table.

“No, i’m saying Jon should really consider his actions in particular when doing these.. these things that he does.”

“And what does he do?”

“Just look, you know. He is a bartender for some night club, full of degenerates who get caught up in drugs, and sex. Now he has brought home a woman, who no doubt he had met at the same club. How do you think that makes us all look?”

The room fell silent once again. Jon was avoiding her gaze. He was squeezing her hand under the table.

“And his future ho-” She didn’t have the chance to finish her thought before Dany spoke.

“I think I am full. I’ve had more than my fill of tonight.” She pulled on Jon’s hand and he had gotten up with her. “We will be retiring to our room.” They started walking out and as they were passing Catelyn she paused and looked over. “Jon is an amazing man. Deserves better than what he has if I had a say in it. And by the way, he will be a great father too. It was lovely meeting you, ma’am.” And with that she stormed off holding Jon’s hand.

They made it to their room and she slammed the door behind her. She turned and saw Jon looking at her.

“Sorry Jon. I tried to not get in it. I mean I did warn you that- I’m outspoken you know this. I’ll apologize tomo-” 

He had brought her in a deep kiss. Holding her up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled his head back.

“Thank you.”

She gave him a warm smile.

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that was dramatic lol. maybe i chose the wrong chapter for that ad on the beginning notes. Anyway how did this chapter leave you feeling? For christmas eve, hell nahhhh. And IKIKIK it aint christmas no more, but bear or bare with me this isn't just a christmas story i was just writing a christmas part since it was december when I wrote it.
> 
> How you feelin now tho ???? let me kno .....


	9. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Day at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this chapter.

She woke up with Jon wrapped around her. She reached over and checked for the time. It was almost ten. She shrugged off his arms and gave a few long stretches. She pulled sweats over her head. And pulled on some joggers. She felt slightly apprehensive to leave the room, but opened the door and tried to reach the nearest bathroom quickly. 

She thankfully made it without running into anyone along the way. She was washing up. When finished, she left to head back into the bedroom. But Arya saw her before she could.

“Oh, Dany. Wait up.”

She turned around and saw Arya speeding up her pace.

“Look, i’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have said an-” but was interrupted.

“I’m glad you did.”

Dany looked at her with confusion.

“Look, I love my mother. I do. But none of us are fans of how she treats Jon. I’m happy that you defended him, he deserves someone who is willing to.”

She let out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you’re not mad. I was afraid i’d be welcomed to harsh words. I am sorry if I hurt her feelings or embarrassed her though. I’m a bit defensive with things like that.”

“No harsh words from me. Plus I hope you embarrassed her, maybe it will help her realize how Jon feels when she does things like that to him.”

They gave each other warm smiles.

“And I was also wanting to ask, you said something about him being a good father. You don’t happen to be pregnant, are you?”

She froze. Not sure what to say. The truth? A lie?

“I was just saying in general… that he would be a good father. Because it’s true.”

Arya held up her hand. “Don’t say anymore, I won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“Good, Sansa too I suppose.” She stated absentmindedly.

“Sansa? She knows too?”

“Oh, right. She maybe does I don’t know.”

Arya gave her a knowing look. “Well that kind of makes me feel better. I have someone to talk to about it. Anyway, I will let you go back to your room. I just wanted to make sure you knew, no one here is going to get on your case about dinner.”

“Thanks. That actually makes me feel a hell of a lot better.”

With that they both left back to where they were going. She came back into the room and saw Jon getting dressed. He turned to face her.

“Morning.”

“Arya knows.” She decided to blurt it out now otherwise she might forget to tell him later.

His smile faded slightly. 

“Knows what?”

“About the second person i’m eating for.”

He finished pulling the shirt over his head, putting his arms in the sleeves. And walked over to her.

“How?”

“We were talking and she brought up something I had said at dinner. I guess I am a bad liar because my explaining on what I meant didn’t convince her.”

He started chuckling.

“She always was a perceptive person. Could never get anything past her. How did she react to it?”

“She didn’t seem to mind. Didn’t call me sister but didn’t call me slut either so I guess i’m warming up to her.” She joked.

“That’s good. I mean shit nearly half of my siblings know. I guess we should clear the air on it if an opportunity arises for it.”

“I thought you wanted to wait.”

“I did, but maybe it’s needed to let them know sooner rather than later. I assume most of them if not all won’t be upset by the news. If I had to guess a rather large amount of them had already started assuming things since you let that sentence slip. Maybe that will make it easier for them to digest when we confirm their already cooking suspicions.”

“I hope it doesn’t make it awkward for the rest of our stay.”

He held her hands in his. “We’ll only be here for two more days. Plus if it does we can leave a day earlier. Just say the word and we’ll pack up and head out.”

“Thank you Jon, but even if it does get weird I wouldn’t have you leave your family sooner than intended. That’d only add fuel to a fire anyhow.”

“Yeah, maybe. But you are the mother of my soon to be child, if you want to leave sooner you let me know. Besides it would just be giving us space. It’s not like leaving a day earlier will burn any bridges.”

She held him close, giving him a tightly squeezed hug. “Thanks.”

. . .

They headed downstairs. A few of them were already awake. They went into the kitchen to make two bowls of cereal. And sitting down at the dining table. Robb and Talisa followed them in.

“Jon, Dany we’re sorry about what happened last night. I was hoping that mother wouldn’t bug you this time.”

“Robb relax. Water under the bridge. We aren’t mad about anything.”

“Yeah, if anything I should apologize for leaving like that.”

Talisa walked around to Dany’s side and gave her a hug.

“And you lady, if you need anything you let me know.” Giving her a sly smile and whispered, “and congratulations.”

When they walked away Dany gave Jon a look. 

“Well the total number of people who know now went up to three, maybe four if Talisa said anything to Robb.”

He shrugged, “can’t say i’m shocked.”

They finished eating and washed their dishes. Walking into the living room to see if any Christmas movies were on. Flipping through the channels and finally saw ‘Elf’.

Dany smiled, “this is my favorite.”

“Favorite Christmas movie?”

She nodded, “why what’s yours?”

“Die Hard.”

She hit his chest and he laughed.

“Kidding, i’m quite fond of ‘Nightmare before Christmas’ myself.”

“Mmm” she hummed. “That’s a good one too.”

After the movie finished they went back to their rooms to grab the gifts and bring them down. Everyone had already been awake. Some joined in to watch the movie with them. When they came back down with arms full of wrapping paper and bags, everyone else had decided to do the same. People were sat on the large sectional with the gifts they brought.

They went around handing each other things. Dany tried to avoid Catelyn’s gaze. Jon and her had tried and succeeded in avoiding her all day. It had been hours upon hours since her confrontation, luckily for her most of them didn’t bring it up while around her. Just the smallest words of reassurance, which she really appreciated. It was still fun to see them opening the gifts. She had bought them things, but wasn’t sure of exactly who would want what. Jon had helped her by telling her about the things they liked to do.

They seemed to genuinely like the gifts which made her feel relieved. A couple of them had gone out to get Dany something when they found out she was there. She really didn’t want them to worry about that, but appreciated the effort made anyway. Getting an extremely ugly christmas sweater and a few little Winterfell knick knacks. She liked them still.

After everyone had opened everything Jon stood off the couch.

“Well, i’m sure most of you probably won’t be shocked. We thought it best to just confirm it now. Dany and I… are pregnant.”

A few exaggerated gasps left their mouths. He just rolled his eyes. Bran stood up and put his hand on Jon’s stomach.

“How far along are you Jon? I don’t seem to be feeling anything yet.”

He grabbed his neck and nuggied his head in.

“You’re very funny little man.”

“Ow, Jon let go.”

He softened his grip with a smile. And Dany searched everyone's face to gauge the general feel to the news. They all had smiles on their faces.

Ned stood up and brought Jon in a big hug.

“I’m happy for you two. Just promise me you’ll be responsible about it. Having a kid is a major thing that will follow you both. Whether you stay together or not. Make sure you find yourself fully ready for that commitment.”

Jon and Dany shared a soft smile. Jon looked back at his father.

“Don’t worry about that. We’re fully aware and prepared for all of it. Don’t get me wrong though father. A few visits from all of you would definetly help with the free babysitting.”

Robb laughed in his spot on the couch. “Jon, all of us will be visiting often to see that baby. I’m also sure that you may never need to get him or her a thing. Talisa and Sansa will most likely overload you both with baby things galore.”

Sansa and Talisa both let out a huff. Sansa spoke. 

“Robb, you’re not wrong.” She laughed.

Talisa bumped Sansa’s shoulder while laughing herself. Everyone started talking to each other. Dany looked over to finally see Catelyn’s face. Their eyes met and she saw her walking over. Her palms were slightly damp.

“Daenerys, dear.” She sat down next to her. “I… I just wanted to apologize. I will apologize to Jon later as well.” She looked down at her hands. “I never was the best mother to Jon. But when you gave me a small chewing out yesterday. I felt guilty. And being guilty must mean I was in the wrong. I couldn’t help but think about it all night, couldn’t get a lick of sleep. In the midst of my tossing and turning I realized how wrong I really was. Couldn’t help thinking to myself… what if I was the other woman, and it had been my Robb who had been treated the same way.” She looked over at Robb who was playing with Jon and Rickon, then back at Dany. “It would break my heart. It breaks my heart still, I feel absolutely awful about how I had torn Jon apart not just last night but for his whole life. If he won’t have words with me, I would ask you to let him hear those words. To tell him that I said them… that I mean them.”

Dany looked at her, the world's smallest smile forming on her mouth. “I promise to let him know if he doesn’t want to hear from you. Though that doesn’t sound like the Jon I know, and hopefully the Jon you can get to know as well.”

“Thank you.” She reached over to hold Dany’s hands. “I want you to know that if you need anything, as a friend, woman to woman or as mother to mother. Just know I will be there for you, the baby and Jon.”

Dany looked at her with glassy eyes.

“I don’t know what to say. I guess I should also apologize to you for my behavior. Maybe I could have gave you a piece of my mind in private rather than in front of everyone.”

She waved her off. “Don’t apologize to me. I needed that scolding. I should thank you.” She looked over to Jon. “I just hope I didn’t ruin any chance of a relationship with him. One that doesn’t end with me being an absolute bully.”

Dany gave her a small hug. “Don’t worry. Jon is the forgiving type. Letting him know that you want one at all will be the best gift he gets this year.”

. . .

Later that night they had another dinner. This time around no one had any outbursts. It was a nice time. They all were talking and laughing together. Jon and Dany returned to their room, he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. Jumping on after. She giggled at his seeming enthusiasm.

“What’s that about?”

He was just beaming at her. “I think you know why i’m in a good mood.”

She shrugged, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Mother came to me during the dinner and apologized for how she had treated me growing up. Telling me she wanted to have a real mother son relationship.” He sat up, pulling her close. “I’ve wanted nothing more than that for as long as I could remember. To be treated, to be seen as an equal member of the family.”

“I’m happy you could get it.”

“I wouldn’t have without you. She told me so. I’m glad you’re as hot blooded as you claim.”

“I’m sure, she would have come to that conclusion eventually.”

“How’re you so sure of that?”

She laughed softly against his chest. “Because Jon, she isn’t a monster. Just a woman who felt hurt and scorned by a man she loves and trusts. If you and I were married and had one kid. And you show up with a child you had with another woman. Don’t get me wrong I wouldn’t do what she did. But I would have to admit, it would be hard to look at that kid and not see the eyes of someone else looking back at me. To know that the features that aren’t yours, come from some other woman out there. Any woman would need time to get past it. She would have just taken longer than others.”

She saw him looking at her, “why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re just amazing. You know that right?”

She shrugged and gave him a sly smirk. “I do, but don’t feel the need to stop reminding me of it.”

He chuckled and rolled on top of her. “Believe me, I won’t.”

She kissed his lips. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) ok so, ik some of yall prolly hate hate hate Cat now and forever. But I always make cat a villain in my stories. I think she is a dick but capable of redemption like everyone else. So i tried to give her that in this story. Sorry if it really bothers any of you genuinely. But I wanted to try and make these characters adaptable and mold able to their situations. I hope yall still liked it even if that part put some of you off :)


	10. Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day at the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a minute since the last chapter. Hope this isn't a let down of a wait. But I promise that the next couple of chapters are oh so cute, just to make it up to you guys as well I may post another chapter of this tomorrow.

They spent the rest of their allotted time there with the family. After the resolution of the tension, it was rather pleasant. Jon had actually spent time with Catelyn, they talked about their lives and how they felt about everything. By the end of the conversation they were both sobbing messes. But also a lot more closer.

Dany had gotten extremely close with the girls. They had many common interests. They all had an affinity for underground music. Artists who weren’t big yet. Dany put them on to Sasha Sloan. And they put her on some other people too.

It was winding down, the holiday festivities and chats. People were already packed and putting on their scarves, gloves, and coats.

Jon gave his family big hugs. 

“It was a lot of fun guys. Man, I think we should do this every year.” He joked.

“Jon, you always were so funny.” Arya’s sarcasm obvious.

He squinted at her and she squinted back. Robb saw them in amusement.

“Is there going to be a scrape before a send-off? I mean I don’t mind Arya beating your ass again like she always did, but seems a bit off-putting after a family affair.”

“Robb, Arya never beats me. I just let her, to help her ego.”

She punched his arm. “I resent that implication. I have a boosted ego because I actually win.”

“Beating up half the girls at school isn’t the same as fighting me.”

“Yeah, I know.” She smirked at him. “The girls at school gave me a contest.”

He rolled his eyes.

“Okay, okay. I think we are more than capable of sending Jon and Daenerys off without creating a scuffle between any of you.” Robb interjected.

Dany tried to hold back her laughter as she gave everyone hugs as well. They gave their byes and headed to their car.

Jon opened the passenger side door for her.

“Why thank you. What a gentleman.”

“Don’t get used to it, it’s cause you’ve got my baby in there.”

She wacked his arm before he shut the door with a chuckle. Then got in the driver's side. And he started the drive back to King’s Landing.

. . .

He drove her back to her apartment. And helped her unpack her things.

“I wonder when I’m going to need all these heavy clothing again. I can already feel the heat laying on my skin.”

“You know I’m totally okay with you taking it all off right? If you need to get in the nude, I won’t fight you on it.” 

He turned to her and quickly swooped her up.

“And I can help if you need some.”

She rolled her eyes before pulling his head down in a kiss.

“Let’s finish putting these clothes away first.”

He pouted then put her down.

“Okay.”

They put her coat and sweaters in the closet. And the pants in the drawers. She put her suitcase away in a closet in the hallway. Her home was quite nice.

“What do you do? You know for a living.”

“Oh, well I manage my father’s business. My brothers take up most of the responsibilities but I manage a department. The fashion bit, as much as my brothers like to dress they don’t know what the newest trends are.”

“Fashion? Your father has a store?”

“More like a brand. Heard of Valyrian Dragon?”

He scoffed, “Valyrian Dragon?” He turned to her. “You’re loaded.”

“Loaded? Not likely. I mean my family is, but my father wanted us to continue working for the business to earn the money fairly rather than dying and we split the fortune up front.”

“Oh, that seems responsible.”

“Yeah, not really for the right reasons though. My brother Viserys. He was a big time druggie. My father just feared if Vis got his hands on that much money that it would all be blown on his low life style. But since his death, he has gotten clean.”

“Your family sounds very interesting. And now that I know that they are the heads of Valyrian Dragon, they sound intimidating.”

She laughed, “you scared of them already?”

He looked her straight in the eyes, “I can’t wait to meet them.”

“Oh, so you’ll be meeting them then?”

“Of course. You’ve met mine, I must now meet the people that helped shape the woman I continue to grow fonder for.”

“You wonder if I have any ‘Catelyn’s’ in my life don’t you.”

He shrugged, “you helped mines. If you got one it’s my duty to do the same.”

She laughed. “Well unfortunately for you. I don’t. Not anymore, the closest thing I had to one would have been my father. He loved us, I know he did. But he was just as cruel. Only not to me alone. We mourned his death. Cried and everything. But we weren’t dumb either. We cried but we also got over it quickly.”   
She looked at Jon. “You must think I’m a monster for saying that about my own father.”

He walked over and held her close. “No, I don’t. If anything I’m glad that any possible burden for you was lifted even in the slightest. I definitely wouldn't judge you on your family relationships.” He chuckled.

“Thanks.”

“Always.”

She looked around the room. “Well, it looks like we finished putting my clothes away.”

“Oh yeah, looks like it. What do you think we do in this empty room?”

She looked over. “That bed looks awfully lonely. We should probably keep it company.”

“How generous of you. Does it have a name?”

“Jon don’t be ridiculous. It’s a bed not a living thing. Why would it have a name? Now come, I need you in me now.” She walked over and sat on the bed.

He stood there with a smirk on his face. “Okay. It’s going to be like that then.” He walked over and crawled on top of her. “Now I’m going to have to make you wait for what you told me you needed.”

“How cruel, I’m pregnant you know.”

“Fully aware. Still, foreplay is going to be longer tonight than usual.”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s too long anyway.”

“Do you tenderize and butter meat before cooking it? Well, the same thing applies to you.”

“I’m not meat Jon.”

“No? Then why do you taste so good?”

She gasped. “Jon, are you talking dirty?”

He shrugged.

“Keep it up, I like it.”

He smiled. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you are feeling? you still interested in the story? should I try updating a tad more often? All kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated. And lastly thank you for taking time out of your day to read a new chapter, it really means a lot.


	11. Kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone kicks Daenerys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say i'd give you all an extra chapter, and i ain't no lie.

She opened her eyes. The sun was blinding her through the window. She quickly got out from the covers to close the curtains. A yawn escapes her mouth, as she stretches. She hears grumbling behind her. Turning her head to see Jon’s arm reaching out to the empty side of the bed.

A small smile appears on her face. She walked back over and hopped on top of him. He groaned.

“Gods, that baby is already making you heavier.” He huffed.

She rolled over and felt her stomach. 

“You think?”

He laughed wrapping his arms around her. 

“Of course. He or she will be strong.”

She placed her head in the crook of his neck. 

“How do you know?”

He kissed the top of her head.

“I know.”

She started laughing, “are you happy my love?”

“Can’t complain. Why?”

“Because I can feel how happy you are right now.”

He gave a low chuckle. “It’s hard not to be around you… pun intended.”

This time she sat up laughing. “That was horrible.”

He sat up, leaning against her headboard. “What? You know you like puns. That is unless you lied to me when you said you did.”

“Oh no, I love puns.”

“Yeah? Why is that?”

“You’re gonna think it’s stupid.”

He leaned in closer. “Never.”

“Fine, I think puns are how people should be. Fun, entertaining, and capable of making fun of itself.”

He gave her a big smile, one that reached ear to ear. She pushed him.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Looking at me like that.”

He held up his hands. “I don’t know what you could mean.” He jested.

“Alright sure.”

He laughed and pulled her in a hug. Giving her a kiss. “I look at you like this because I love you.”

She froze. She didn’t know how to react, that was the first time he had said that to her. They’d been together for two months now. They’d done what felt like everything together. When they were done with work they would come and find the other and spend the rest of the day together.

But it almost seemed as though they managed being so close yet feel not close at the same time. She wasn’t sure she knew what she was thinking.

“I love you too.” She meant it, she knew she did.

“I know you do.”

“Oh yeah? And how do you know that?”

He smirked, “because you look at me the same way.”

She giggled. “I wasn’t aware I was doing that.”

“Yes, you were.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you knew you were.”

She rolled her eyes, “fine maybe I did. I just didn’t know you could see it.”

“Dany, your face is like a canvas with your emotions painted all over it. Luckily I took many art classes in school.”

“You need lean back mister.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m lactose and tolerant. And you are being too cheesy right now.”

He did sit back he held his stomach because he was laughing really hard.

“What is making you laugh that hard?”

“Did you say lactose and tolerant?”

“Yes, do you know what that means?”

He started laughing again. “I think you meant lactose intolerant.”

She stopped and started to flush a noticeably bright red when realizing her mistake. But Jon reached over and pulled her down and spooned her.

“Thank you. I needed a good laugh.”

“Let’s forget that I ever did that.”

He laughed, “hell no. Whenever I see anyone who knows you, I'm going to mention it from now on.”

“God. That’s going to follow me forever.” She turned to face him. “That is so embarrassing Jon.”

“Yeah, it really is. Have you been saying it like that this whole time?”

“Yes, that’s what I thought I was hearing every time someone would say that. I’m not actually lactose intolerant, it was just for that one joke too.”

“Don’t worry love. I’m sure you weren’t the first to make that mistake. I say things differently than what it is in reality because I misunderstood what it was.”

“Jon, people do that with songs. Not conditions preventing people from consuming milk products comfortably.”

“Relax, it ain’t that serious.”

“I know, just embarrassing.”

He gave her a smirk. “Too embarrassed to play around?”

“Play around?”

He pulled her closer and his hands cupped her bare bottom. “Yeah. I can take that off your mind. I hear it works.”

She smirked, “I think that you are thinking too highly of your skills sir.”

“Oh? I’m prepared to prove that you're in the wrong ma’am.”

He slowly rolled over her. Careful to not apply pressure on her stomach, her baby bump had become much more prominent now. His hands were softly running down the length of her body. Going from her neck to her arms. Caressing her sides, following the curve of her stomach. Down the thighs, tickling her in the process. She closed her eyes and small goose bumps formed on her skin.

He followed it up with kisses on her lips, nose, and neck. Small nibbles and bites. As he was bringing his hand back up her legs slowly. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up. Holding her stomach.

He immediately stopped and sat next to her.

“Are you okay?”

She moved her hands around her belly bump. Then looked at him with a big smile.

“I can feel it kicking.”

She saw his face soften. Looking down at her stomach, his hands were clenching the sheets. She could tell he was a little nervous. The tips of his ears were turning pink. So she grabbed his hand and placed it to where she felt the kicks. His hand flinched slightly but relaxed when he could feel the kicks too. He gave the biggest smile she’d ever seen him make. It reached not only his ears but his eyes. 

“It’s really kicking.”

She looked back down at her stomach. “Yeah. The realist thing we'll ever have.”

He pulled her in a kiss. “This kid and our love will be the most real thing we will ever know.”

“The best thing too.” She added. And he nodded. They laid back down together, he couldn’t keep his hands off of her stomach. Feeling the kicks. She couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, how cute and fluffy this was. Let me know if the fluff was fluffed enough lmao. FYI first chap of the new fic comes out today, so if you were one to wanna read it keep your eyes peeled.


	12. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon surprises Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Another month had gone by with Jon and Dany alternating from working and spending time with each other. Dany thought Jon was the biggest cutie every time he overreacted to the smallest things. If she voiced she was hungry, he’d get a large number of her favorite foods. If she was tired, he’d fluff everything on the bed for her to be comfortable. If she felt pain or unease, he’d make them go to the hospital to see what was causing it. It was never a serious thing, but he had told her that ‘it’d be better to get ahead of a problem then to fall behind and be late to solving it.’ She wasn’t the biggest fan of going to the hospital as often as he had been taking her but she had to agree with his statement. 

She looked down at her belly and softly caressed it. She’d hate to find out that something bad would have happened to her child and not being aware until it was too late.

“Are you okay love?”

She turned around and saw Jon coming in the front door. His hands full of brown paper bags.

“Yes, I was just bonding.”

He laughed and placed the bags on the kitchen counters. And came over to sit on the sofa with her. He brought his head down for a kiss on her stomach just above her belly button and laid his hand on top of hers.

“Bonding without me? Are you already trying to be the favorite?” He mocked.

“Well I need all the available advantages I can get. Because once they meet you, you’ll be the favorite. I already know.”

He smiled, “you think I’m going to be the favorite?”

She smiled and moved her hand to trace the knuckles on the back of his hand.

“Yeah, I mean you are fun, and occasionally are able to land a funny joke.” She looked up at him, “but you are also a lover Jon. You love so much and so deeply that they will never doubt that you care about them. That everything that you think and do, is with them in mind not you. That’s why you’ll be their favorite, you’re my favorite.”

He gave her a kiss then got back up. “I’m going to put the groceries away.”

“What now?”

He looked back with a smirk. “I got a surprise for you and we need to not be late for the appointment.”

“What appointment?”

He didn’t answer her. He put away the food he had gotten and helped her get dressed. He kneeled down and helped her put her shoes on and tied her sneakers. She slipped her arms into a sweater and they left.

She was in the car with Jon, just looking out of the window. She was trying to figure out where they were going.

“Come on tell me.”

“You’ll know shortly.”

She huffed and kept looking.

About half an hour had passed and she rolled her eyes when they rolled into the hospital’s parking lot.

“Why are we back here again? Is your surprise the doctor charging us one hundred dollars to tell me that I’m ok?”

He chuckled as he turned the car off. “What’s with the sarcasm? I know this is a surprise that you will enjoy.” He looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly. Reached over and took her hand. “I promise.”

“Okay.”

They walked in and he sat her down in a waiting chair while he talked to the receptionist. He waved her over and they walked down the hallway to a room. He helps her to sit on the paper covered seat.

It wasn’t long until the doctor had come in.

“Hello again. It’s always good to see you two.”

“Yeah, we alone gave you how much business?” Jon joked.

“Plenty, but believe it or not. You are not the only overprotective future father I’ve come across.”

Dany laughed and slightly pushed on his shoulder. “Jon, are you trying to be the most concerned father? That’s probably got a high bar for you to try and cross.”

He rolled his eyes. “Okay, we’re ready for our appointment.”

The doctor’s eyes lit up. She clapped her hands. “This is always exciting.”

Dany looked over, “what are we doing?”

Jon kissed her cheek. “We’re going to find out the gender today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I thought it’d be a nice surprise for you.”

She kissed him. “It is.”

So they were setting up for the ultrasound. She had undressed and put on the hospital dressing. And the doctor came and squirted some of the gel on her belly. Spreading across and brought up the wand and roamed it on her belly. She pointed at the screen.

“This little person right here is your baby.”

Dany looked at it. A small tear streamed down the side of her face. “It’s so small.” She heard Jon chuckling beside her. “What’s funny?”

He held her hand and looked at her with a small smile. “I really am not sure at what I’m looking at. I’ve seen plenty of the ultrasound pictures from movies and shows but I really don’t see what everyone else does.”

She giggled and looked back at the screen. “Can you bring the monitor closer?”

The doctor nodded and pushed it closer to Dany. Dany pulled Jon in closer to her and started pointing to the screen.

“You see this moving blob here?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s the head. And this slightly bigger blob here below it is the body. Do you see those?”

His face started to light up. He had a big smile on his face. “Oh, I do see it now.” He brought up his hand and touched the screen. His pointer finger was following the movements of their baby.

“So would you two like to know the gender now?”

Jon and Dany gave each other an excited look. She answered for them. “Yes.”

The doctor offered a smile of her own putting down the ultrasound machine. “So you two are having a girl.”

Dany lets out a little chuckle. “A girl?”

“Yup.”

She looked over at Jon. “It’s a girl.”

“I heard. Does that make you happy?”

She laughed a little harder. “Of course. I would have been happy for any gender just as long as they were healthy.”

He squinted with a smirk, “but..”

She rolled her eyes, “but I may or may not be particularly excited to know that it’s a girl. I’m going to have so much fun buying her clothes and doing her hair. I hope she has your hair. Beautifully dark curls that would look lovely in buns.”

“I want her to have your hair Dany. Beautiful silver long hair. That would look lovely in fancy braids.”

They laughed. She looked back down at her belly. “I want her to be happy.” He placed his palm on her belly.

“Me too. I’m confident that we can provide her a good life. One full of happiness.”

She locked her fingers with his. “We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more lovely dovely fluff to rot yalls teeth and brains.


	13. The Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany get worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Daenerys woke up in the middle of the night from a small pain that shot up her back. Sitting up and stretching her back a little.

“Mmm, you okay?” Jon whispered into the pillow.

“Yeah, yeah.” She laid back down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her as he was falling back to sleep. She slightly adjusted to get comfortable again.

Several hours passed before she woke up again. Wiping the crusties away as she sat up again. A quick glance let her know Jon wasn’t next to her. She looked over at the clock beside her bed and saw it was ten in the morning. She got up and slipped into her slippers and walked out down the hallway and into the living room.

Jon was sat on the couch eating pancakes and watching the television. He looked over and smiled.

“I made you pancakes, they are on the counter with a napkin over them.”

She smiled and sat down next to him on the couch.

“Thank you for making and bringing them to me, love.”

He looked at her, his smile turning into a smirk. “Anything for my princess.” He got up and started for the kitchen.

“How sweet.”

He stopped and looked over, “I was referring to our baby.”

She responded with a mock gasp. Putting her hand over her heart, feigning hurt.

“You are my queen.” 

Before she could respond he was already in the kitchen grabbing her plate. She looked back and then quickly grabbed his fork to take a bite of his pancakes. But instead of taking a sneaky bite she yelped in pain again.

“Ow ow ow.” She whispered to herself. Placing a hand on her mid to lower back. Giving it a quick rub until the pain left. She put his fork back down and laid back onto the sofa cushions.

Jon returned with her plate in one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other.

“Your pancakes have arrived.”

“You took quite a while to grab a plate of pancakes.”

“Sorry, they were a little cold so I put them on the stove for a little to heat them back up.” He set the plate down on the coffee table and the syrup next to it. Before taking back his seat and grabbing his own plate to continue eating.

They ate their pancakes and watched ‘Friends’ reruns. 

Once they finished Jon grabbed her and his plate to go wash them.

“Why do you always hand wash the dishes? You do know that I have a dishwasher right?”

He laughed as he walked to the sink. “I like to hand wash them because that was my chore when I was a kid.” He turned on the faucet and grabbed a soapy sponge. “It brings me back to those days.” He started cleaning the dishes, wiping off the pancake crumbs and scrubbing them free of syrupy stickiness. “And I like being a kid again, every now and then.”

She smiled to herself then got up to join him in the kitchen. “That’s kind of the cutest thing you’ve told me so far.”

He laughed while rinsing off the soap coated plates. “Well, I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“Good. Definitely… Fuck.”

He stopped and quickly looked over at her. “Are you okay?”

She held the edge of the counter tightly as she rode out more pain. “Mhm. I’m fine.”

He quickly put the dishes away then grabbed her hands to help her over to the couch again. She sat down and resettled into her spot. He didn’t take his eyes off her, which she usually liked when he did that. But this time he was looking at her with concern.

“I’m fine, Jon. Really.”

“I’m not convinced.”

“Jon, it’s nothing. Just a little back pain, I don’t know if you know this but pregnant women experience back pain.” Pointing to her belly.

He sighed. “I’d feel better if we saw the doctor and confirm that it is just back pain.”

“No Jon. We’ve been to the doctors too much. We go every time you think somethings wrong based on how I walk to what my appetite had changed for.”

“I’m sorry for constantly bringing you to the doctors for some… less than reasonable reasons. But I won’t apologize for being protective and concerned for both of your well beings.”

She pursed her lips and ran her palm down his cheek and settled it on the back of his neck. “I’m not asking you apologize for the last bit. Or the first bit either. I just don’t want to make another fuss over something that isn’t a big deal.”

“I understand that. I think our doctor is officially apart of the family by now.” He joked. “But I know that you’d feel better knowing you had been as often as you did when she-” He put his hand on her stomach, “finally arrives safe and sound.”

She looked down and placed her hand on his and softly caressed his knuckles. Thinking about his words. But with a small sigh, she agreed.

“Okay, we’ll go see the doctor.”

He gave her a relieved smile. “Thank you.”

“Your welcome. But I hope it ends up being just another unnecessary visit.”

He chuckled, “me too.”

. . .

He had made calls to get another appointment with the doctor. Once the time for the appointment later that day had got closer. They got dressed. He helped her like he always had lately. And headed out for another hospital trip.

. . .

“Well, it is lovely to see you two again.”

“Yes, hello again.”

“So what had brought you here today?”

Jon looked at Dany before speaking for her.

“Dany had been experiencing some back pain.”

She started writing on her clipboard, “back pain?”

“Yes. I have had a sore back at times. But the pains I have been experiencing more recently… was more painful.”

“Okay. Well, this could be nothing, but it could be something as well.”

Daenerys clutched the seat a little tighter. “Something?”

The doctor held her arm reassuringly. “Don’t worry, you’re nearly halfway in a nine-month pregnancy. It could just be back pain that hurts more from a heavier and growing belly.”

“Yeah, I know. But you said it could be something.”

She sighed, “It’s not always an accurate, but it could be a sign of a miscarriage.”

Daenerys’s head began to spin. Jon had pulled his chair closer to her and held her close.

“Miscarriage? Really? It can’t be.”

“Jon, relax. I only said it could be a sign. We can check in and make sure things seem to be going safe and steady.”

“Okay.”

The doctor left the room. Leaving Jon and Daenerys in the room alone. She looked at him.

“You don’t think-”

“No.”

“You don’t know, it could-”

“No. I know that it can’t be that.”

She refused to fight him on it because she didn’t want to root for the wrong side. She laid her head on his shoulder and focused her breathing while they waited for the doctor to return.

. . .

The doctor returned.

“So we will just take a few tests so we can see the state of the baby. Ok?”

Daenerys nodded.

They took several tests, taking blood and revisiting an ultrasound. But after they have done all the tests the doctor had returned with results.

“Okay. I come bearing good news. You are not amidst a miscarriage. And nothing abnormal has come up from our tests. You, my lady, are just experiencing increased back pain.”

They both let out a large sigh of relief. Jon pulled her in a deep hug with a smile on his face. And whispered to her, “I told you it would be okay.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you were right.”

They stood up ready to leave.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome. I’m glad you did come though. Because it could have been serious. Don’t let this false alarm stop you from being your overprotective selves.”

Jon laughed, “never. We could be back tomorrow, who knows.”

Daenerys rolled her eyes and gave the doctor a hug before they left back to her home.

She walked straight for the bedroom. And laid down on the bed. Jon followed not far behind and sat on the other side of the bed. And looked over with a sly smile.

“You’re not tired are you?” He looked at his watch. “It’s not even four yet.”

She rolled over to face him. “I’m not tired, tired. I just had plenty of time to worry thanks to you.”

“Oh come on. Don’t tell me you’re not really glad you went this time.”

“Fine, maybe I am. But maybe a small nap before supper is warranted.”

He laid back facing her. “Just a nap?”

“What are you asking.”

He slowly walked his fingers down her arm, side, and leg. “If you really want a nap, I won’t stop you. But I’m just putting out another option.”

She giggled, “is that so?”

He avoided making eye contact. “Yes.” He pouted. “It’s been a minute since we last had sex. And I understand why. But it’s so fun.”

She laughed louder. “Yes, it is fun.” She grabbed his neck and kissed him. “I wanted you to say something about it.”

“You did? You know you could have just brought it up yourself… if you wanted all of this so badly.” Exaggerating his gesturing to his body.

She rolled her eyes. “Keep that up and I will continue to not bring it up to you.”

He pulled her closer. “Does your back still hurt?”

She smiled against his lips, “not even a little bit.”

“Good. Because what we are about to do won’t be good for a bad back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well idk if I worried any of you that something bad would happen, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Her Medication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is her fix for a bad back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure smutttytytyt. So if you aint a smut fan, you can skip this one.

They were undressed and under the comforter. He was positioned between her legs, slowly pumping. She was on her back, cushioned by a barrage of pillows.

“Jon.” She moaned as he was knocking her head back.

He kept calling her one thing the whole time.

“Yes, my love.”

“I’m going to need you to go faster.”

He chuckled lowly into the crook of her neck. His sweat beading down his temples and off the tip of his nose. Not from the exertion of energy but the heat of the room. Of them.

“I’m trying to be gentle on account of your back my love.”

She pulled his head down further and bit his earlobe before whispering to him.

“I want you to fuck me until I can’t feel my entire body.”

He closed his eyes and hummed against her before lifting himself up and pulling up her legs as far as her belly would allow. Slightly lifted her off the bed and he thrust wildly. He held her legs and was moving faster and harder. His legs and arms burning at the energy used to hold his position.

She used her arms to make her position a little more comfortable. All the while letting out a stream of vulgar profanity and moans. She wasn’t even sure what she was saying, it almost sounded like some form of a foreign language.

“Jon.. Jon.”

“Hmm?”

“I can still feel my body.”

He smirked and paused to pull his hair back with a hair tie. Pulling his black curls into a rather quick and messy bun before grabbing her hips and flipping them over. Now she was on top. She was straddling him and he locked his fingers with hers with both of their hands. He then held her arms up and straight. 

He put his feet on the mattress and pushed up with his hips. She was sat in a squatting position. He was then raming from below her. His ass bouncing off the bed and into her.

He was using all the power left in his shoulders and arms to hold her up. He pumped over and over again. But as his hold started to falter her dropped her on his hips.

She fell on his mast with a hard slap. She fell forward and caught herself on his chest with her hands. They paused and looked at each other. Both letting out harsh breaths. Their chests heaving and desperately grasping the air. She started to smile which in turn made his return with one of equal size.

He laid his head back and released a large sigh.

“You aren’t done yet are you? Because I did have a request from you.”

His gaze pierced her. His smile grew mischievous. He sat up to meet her face. His nose grazing hers.

“I was just filling my lungs for another round.”

She released a squeal as he quickly flipped her over and laid her back down on the bed. He brought his fingers up to his lips and then changed his mind. He then brought his fingers down to her mouth. Softly running them along the skin of her lips. He felt the extra bit of plumpness that formed from harsh kisses.

She smirked seductively. Her eyes looking directly into his as his fingers slowly entered her mouth. She started to suck and lick them. Putting in a playful bite, leaving small teeth indents in his skin.

He then pulled them out and slowly brought his fingers down her body, leaving a small saliva trail until his fingers had found their destination. He slowly rubbed her core. Slightly flicking and rubbing it.

Her body lifted then came back down. She did that several times. But the faster he started moving his fingers the more erratic her motions got. She was getting close to a release so she got up on her elbows. Her hips were moving along with his fingers. He saw her lifting her body and pushed her down by her chest. She fell on the pillows on her back. His hand remained there and he kept her pinned so she couldn’t move as much as she was. He inserted two fingers whilst his thumb kept flicking. Her hips were jerking and twitching the closer she got to her release. Her eyes were closed and her mouth fell agape.

He slightly curved his fingers to reach her spot. Once found he started tapping it. She gripped the sheets tightly. Then her hips jerked up hard and fast. Twitching while still up in the air. Her body was riding the release and slowly brought her hips back down to the bed. Her breaths were ragged. She was catching her breath. Her eyes still closed and she felt his hot breath on her ear.

“You aren’t done yet, are you? I did accept your request after all.” He looks at her hands gripping the sheets. “It looks like I have more to do.”

She opens her eyes to see his looking down at her darkly and full of lust. His cheeks flushed and red. His hair drenched in sweat. She stuck out her tongue playfully.

“You’d better get to work, Jon Snow.”

He smirked before repositioning himself, rubbing it along her folds before entering her again. She reached for his shoulders but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on the bed. He lifted them and held them above her head.

“I’m doing the work, my love.”

His hips began to thrust starting slow and steady while he still held her wrists. His thrusts soon began to get rougher. His body splitting her legs further apart so he can fit better and get deeper. He holds in each thrust. Keeping them apart rather than a fast stream. Each individual thrust being a hard in and a slow out. He does that a few times but as he starts to feel himself getting closer himself to a release his movements get more and more frantic. Moving quicker to follow her sounds.

He comes down to meet her lips with his. Drawing each other in a deep kiss. They stayed there until he found his release. Spilling himself inside. Creating a few slow and deep thrusts before staying there. Feeling himself shrink before sliding out.

He rolled onto his back beside her. She looked over at him.

“Well done Jon. Well done.”

He looked back at her and they both started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was satisfactory for any of yalls smutty needs lol


	15. Invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets an invite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter :)

She held her phone in her hand. She had been staring at the same picture of her and Jon that was made her wallpaper months ago. She’s halfway through her pregnancy at this point, she knew she needed to tell her parents. But the thought was hard to fathom. She knew her mother might be more forgiving of the more than unfavorable way it all happened. But her father… he was very… strict. That’s how she described it to everyone anyway.

She decided to rip the bandaid off. She slides her finger to unlock the phone. Clicking her contacts to call her mother.

“Daenerys! It’s so good to hear from you. It’s been months since we’ve last talked.”

“Yes, it’s been a while. Sorry about that, I’ve found myself rather busy recently.”

“Oh, that’s fine dear. I’m just glad you could find time to call me now. So how have you been? I hear it’s been wild in Kings Landing lately.”

“Yeah, I haven’t really noticed. It’s always been a loud city. I’m doing good. How have you been mother?”

“Good. Very good, ever since you kids have left my nest I have had so much time for myself. I’ve been working out lately, It’s good for my brittle old lady bones.” She jokes.

“Brittle my ass. You are surprisingly agile for someone your age. Always have been.”

“Ha right. I’ve been told that once or twice. Maybe it’s true then huh.”

“Yes, very. I can only hope that I have inherited the same agility at that age… Anyway, I did call with a purpose. I have something to tell you.”

“Is that so? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Yeah, I know that. That’s why I called you instead of dad.”

“Uh oh. Me instead of dad? That can’t be good.”

“Yes. Well, I am… pregnant.”

She paused. Her mother had gone silent on the other end of the call. She started to pace her living room, impatient to hear what her mother’s tone will now become. She started to worry about this whole thing. But eventually, her mother started to talk, invoking Dany to release a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“How long have you known?”

“I’m actually five months along… right now.”

“FIVE MONTHS!!? Daenerys, why have you waited this long to tell me?”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been occupied with everything. I had many many doctor’s visits, I still have work and Jon…”

“Jon? Who’s Jon? Is that the guy who got you pregnant?”

“Uh, yes. Jon is the father.”

“Has he pitched in? To help you? Or is he trying to have nothing to do with you and the baby?”

“No, never. Don’t worry about him. He has been extremely lovely about the whole thing, he has since the time I’ve told him about it.”

She could hear her mother letting out a sigh on the other side. “That’s very good to hear. I was worried about that end of the issue.”

“Are you mad?”

“Mad? No. Not mad, just not sure how it happened. Or why it happened. Confused about why you didn’t tell me until now. You know I would’ve taken the first flight there and assisted you that whole time right?”

“Yes. I thought you’d be rather hands on about it. I just needed time to sort out how I’m dealing with it. Before I could include you all into it.”

“I can understand that… Well, are you two going to be coming soon?”

“Going there? To Dragonstone?”

“Well yes. Rhaegar’s birthday is coming up here shortly. You always come for the birthday bashes.”

“Oh, right. I’ve forgotten about that. Of course, I will be coming. I’ve never missed a birthday yet.”

“And Jon?”

“What about Jon?”

“Is he coming as well?”

“Oh, well I don’t know. Doesn’t it seem like a lot to invite him to a gathering where all of the Targaryens will be gathered? Especially with me and my… bump.”

“You’re five months in love. You need to introduce us to him. As well as introducing him to us. I promise we will all be cordial.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep mother.” She let out a sigh. “But I will ask if he can come. I make no promises about his showing up though.”

“Fine, fine. But do be convincing dear, I really need to meet the father of your child… and my future son in law.”

“Mother.”

“Fine, father of your child for now then.”

“Mother, I’d appreciate it if you could use choice words to maybe soften father to the eventual news I will be bringing home. Maybe throw some subtle hints or something.”

“I will try. But you know he won’t be happy either way about this. The image of his family is very important to him.”

“I know, just want you to try is all.”

“I will.”

“Thank you. Love you, bye.”

“Bye dear.”

She hung up and placed her phone on her coffee table. 

Almost two hours later Jon had made it back to her place. She was in the living room watching cartoons.

“Tom and Jerry? Aren’t you a bit old to be watching that?”

“Too old? That’s rude Jon. For the record, I enjoy Tom and Jerry thank you very much.”

He chuckled and slid on the couch next to her. “Yeah, me too… when I was ten.”

She nudged him invoking another small chuckle.

“I’m kidding it’s cute as hell that I come home to see you watching cartoons.”

“Yes, well if it helps my case anymore. The cartoons are for her.” She softly laid her hands on her belly. “I want her to have some entertainment.”

“Why is the womb not entertaining enough?” He jokes.

“Nope. I’d assume not.” She paused and muted the tv. “So I need to ask you something.”

“I’m all ears.”

“I called my mother today. I told her about our situation.”

“Oh. Did she take it good or bad?”

“Good enough for the amount of time I ended up waiting to tell her.”

“That’s good.” 

“Yes, it is. But I have to go in a couple weeks to Dragonstone. My brother’s birthday is coming up and my family always throws large parties to celebrate all of our birthdays.”

“Sounds fun. Will you be able to keep in touch while you’re there?”

“That’s the thing. She wants you to come too.”

“Me? Why?”

“Why do you think? You didn’t think that I’d tell her about being pregnant and her not wanting to meet the man who’s the other half of the kid did you?”

“Fair point. Of course I will go. Your family is my family now.”

“Ok that’s good. My mother will be happy about that too. Just a heads up… my father might not be too fond of all this.”

He sat back on the couch. “Will I need to bring boxing gloves?”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m serious.”

“Ok, well I will take his harsh words with grace. I mean I can’t fault the man. If our daughter came home pregnant from a one night stand with the bartender of the club… well, I’d be less than happy with that myself.”

She smirked. “I’d kill her.”

“Kill her? Oh please, you’d have to get through me to get to her.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “Easy peasy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, we going to meet the Targs... hows that feel lol.


	16. The Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they going to Dragonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

They had spent the day helping each other pack up a couple of bags each. Preparing for at least a week that they’ll spend in Dragonstone… with her family. 

“Damn babe, how you manage to pack so many clothes in these bags both baffles and amazes me.” He finished zipping her last bag and looked up at her with a smirk before lifting both of her duffles. She enjoyed the view of his arms as they carried her heavy bags.

“I have done a lot of travel when you travel a lot you learn tricks along the journeys.”

She followed him out of her home and opened his trunk for him to put her bags down next to his. He slammed the trunk shut and pulled her in a long kiss.

“Mmmm well I’ll be seeing where you grew up and who you grew up with soon.”

“Mhm, you will.” 

“I’m excited if I’m honest.” He slid his hands into her back pockets and gave her a smile.

“You are? You may be the first man to be excited to meet the parents of the woman he’s fucking.”

He laughed, “Aye, I might be. Should I be scared?” He jokes.

She gave a small laugh herself. “I’m not going to lie, you should at least fear my father, that much is certain.”

“So your father’s strict then?”

“Well…. I guess that’s how you could call it, maybe. He’s a bit of everything really. He’s impulsive, strict, strong-minded, stern, hot-headed, temperamental, and the list goes on and on. Let’s just say my belly bump will not give you the advantage in your first meet.”

“Congratulations my love.”

“Congratulations for what?”

“You’ve officially terrified me.”

She laughed and pulled away walking to the passenger side and gazed his direction. 

“Come, we mustn’t be late to show up.”

He walked over to the driver’s side and opened his door.

“You in a hurry love?”

She smirked, “the sooner we get there, the sooner we can have sex in my childhood room. It hadn’t gotten any action when I was in high school and I’ve promised that I wouldn’t let it be that way forever.”

He locked his eyes with hers.

“Right well what are you waiting for? We mustn’t be late.”

. . .

They had been driving for a couple of hours now. There was a mini pile of slim jim wrappers forming in the back seat. Her shoes were off and her bare feet hanging out the window with her seat reclined. The radio blasting but the music turning to static when they start losing a station and needs to be switched to another. 

She was looking out of the window and watching as the scenery changed. Watching the city turn into a rural landscape but as they got closer to Dragonstone it started to turn back into a cityscape again. A smaller one then Kings Landing but bigger then Winterfell was. 

Couple more hours and three more snack stops later they reached her hometown. She saw the elementary school she went to, the gas station all the kids in high school peddled strangers for cigs and alcohol. Her face smiled when she saw the small thrift shop that was her first job in High school was still in business.

As they drove down she saw unfamiliar faces but familiar roads and benches. The same buses and stores. She laid her head back and closed her eyes taking in the breeze that carried the smell of her former life. The burnt tires from the teens burning rubber at night, the pecan pie’s she’d buy at her favorite little bakery, and the strong perfume belonging to the old women that always fed birds break crumbs when school was out.

He glanced down at her, “having fun?”

She giggled in her seat and rested her hands behind her head. “I feel so comfortable right now. I know this place better than I know myself to be honest. It’s a place that made me. I’d like to think I helped make it as well. I know I’m being very extra and overly sentimental like this is some rom com or the feel good movie of the summer, but I can’t help feel this way. I’m home.”

He smiled as he continued to drive.

. . .

She opened up her eyes finally when the car started to drive over the gravel entrance that she remembered. Jon leaned forward and looked up at the fucking castle before him.

“Wow.” He gave a long whistle, “you grew up in that?”

She stuck her head out of the window as they were pulling up to the round driveway, circling the center fountain.

“Yup.”

As he finally just parked by the door a couple of tall, handsome silver-haired men opened the front doors.

“Daenerys!!” They said in unison.

She quickly rushed out of the car and ran into their arms. Giving them a big hug. 

“Woah Woah. Hold on their sister.” Rhaegar took a big step back and looked down at her belly. “When, why, how..”

“Accident from a one nighter.”

“Ahh, ok.” He looked over her shoulder to Jon who was slowly approaching them. He walked around and held out his hand. “So you must be the one nighter I take it.”

Jon shook his hand and nodded. “I suppose that’s not an inaccurate way of describing it.”

Rhaegar looked at his sister, “he’s got a firm handshake. I have a good feeling about this one.” And winked at her before walking back to stand by Viserys.

Viserys was still distracted by her belly. “Daenerys, you’re so… pregnant, and big… and pregnant.”

“Yes, Viserys, astute observation as always. Haven’t lost your ability to infer what the is happening based on hard to detect clues.”

He rolled his eyes and flipped his hair. “I wasn’t trying to be rude, but if we’re going to be catty then I can be catty.”

She laughed and shoved his shoulder. “I missed you too Vis. Where are mother and father?” 

“They went out but they said they would be back soon.”

“Ok, that’s good.” 

She grabbed Jon’s hand and walked him past her brothers walking through the front doors. She kept looking back at him to see his reaction to her home. “So how’s it compare to your home Jon?”

He gave her an amused smile, “making me look like a peasant babe.” He pulled her close and put his finger through one of her belt loops and whispered in her ear. “But I don’t mind you being the queen to my peasant. Sounds fun actually.”

She smiled and pulled away and started for the stairs. She paused and looked back at him still in the same spot. “Well come on, my rooms upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it?


	17. Back to High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets a small room tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall find this one good.
> 
> FYI/PSA: So I know that some of you may remember a previous chapter stating that Aerys is dead but events to the story popped up in my brain soooo that fact got mended. Sorry if that bugs anybody but I would hope to have yall forgive that detail....
> 
> Enjoy though :D

She was walking up the stairs, hand in hand with Jon. Leading him up the stairs and down the hallway. They walked past Visery’s room, Rhaegar’s room and past a couple bathrooms and a mini upstairs kitchen and living room. Her bedroom was at the end of the hall.

They made it to a contrasting door to the rest of the house. It was a door poorly painted with a thin coat of pink paint and random stickers plastering it.

“Aww, how sweet and precious is this already. I’m not even in and I can already picture what it looks like in there.” He mocked, smiling down at Dany.

She rolled her eyes and twisted the door nob revealing the large pink and cutesy room was behind it.

Jon entered the room just taking it all in. He was seeing pink walls and a vibrant and soft white carpet. He took his shoes off before walking on the carpet. There was a large desk in one of the corners with a laptop and piles of paper. He walked over and saw that the papers were covered in doodles and sketches.

“You draw?”

She sat down on a large bed with white wood paneling yet of course thick pink bedding. With Accenting fluffy white pillows and sheets.

“I used to.”

He looked back intrigued but didn’t continue it. He walked around and saw posters of cartoons he didn’t know existed. He absentmindedly strummed the strings of a hot pink electric guitar.

“Played guitar too?”

She looked over at the guitar. 

“I used to.”

He walked back over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

“Why used to? Lost interest in these old hobbies of yours?”

“I don’t know, I just stopped wanting to do them. I’m sure it’s not uncommon to not continue things like that if it was never a passion in life or anything like that.”

He nodded cause he too had interests when he was younger that he doesn’t do anymore either.

“So I guess you didn’t continue enveloping your life in pink because it wasn’t your passion either?” He jokes slightly nudging her shoulder.

She let out a laugh. Looking around her old room. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t until I saw the door that I remembered how pink it all was.” She looked at him with a small smile, “it’s a bit much isn’t it?”

It was his turn to laugh, “It’s more than most I’m sure. But I kind of like it. It helps take you out of this area of mystic you were hovering in. Bringing you down to earth as a fellow human who at one point made questionable bedroom designing.”

“Oh why thank you, but let’s be completely honest here. Considering the colors, it’s not that bad of a room. My high school years have made me more into the fashionable and design savvy woman I am now. I made this all work well considering.”

“Yeah, putting in white to pair with the pink is an alright color scheme.”

She looked over at him a playful smirk on full display. “We did come here with a purpose though.”

“What? You mean the purpose wasn’t to impress me with your bedroom and talk design do’s and do not’s?” He feigned shock.

But she bounced the sarcasm off her shoulder and made her way onto his lap on the bed. “Nope. Have you forgotten what it was? Do you need a reminder?”

He smirked back. “I might.”

She pulled him in a deep kiss while wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her close keeping his hands on her hips.

“Reminded?”

He trailed long and wet open mouth kisses along her neck and shoulders. “I might need a little more.”

She slowly slid her hands up his shirt, lightly running her nails up his back. “If you insist.”

He quickly lifted her and dropped her on her back. With him on top. “I do insist.”

She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it off the side of the bed. He pulled her shirt over her head and flung it over his shoulder. They began to kiss again. Their hands exploring each other as if they haven’t before. She began working on the buttons of his jeans, pulling his pants and boxers down at the same time. They didn’t come off completely but just down to his knees. He worked within the constricted leg movements and made quick work of her pants and discarded them off the side of the bed.

They both half-naked in her pink bed making out. He pulled back from kissing and licking his fingers and softly stroke himself before slowly entering her. She let out a small moan and gripped his shoulders a little tighter. He pulled out and he thrust back in.

Just as he did so the door swung open and a loud audible gasp came from the person who came in.

They quickly pulled the comforter over themselves before looking up to see who it was.

Daenerys pulled up the comforter and then sat up.

“Mother!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before anyone can call me out... I'm aware I use the "got caught by someone" situation in my stories recently. But it's an easy way to have a cliff hanger as well as it just happens to easily happen in my stories. But if you're tired of that, I will try to take it out and insert new "shocker" moments as cliffhangers or what not lol. Hope you still enjoyed the chapter anyhow.


	18. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the meeting for a few ;D Also It's a little shorter than my usual short chapters but I hope you can still enjoy nonetheless.

“Did you forget to knock while I was gone?” She looks over and sees Jon shuffling under the blankets, presumably pulling his pants up.

“I’m sorry Daenerys. Your brothers told me that you had arrived earlier so I just came up to say hi to you…. I would have waited had I known what you two were… doing. I will just go downstairs and wait for you two.” With that she turned on her heels and walked off rather quickly.

After she was gone Jon let out a loud sigh. 

“That was kind of awkward.” He laughed.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

He got out of her bed and walked to his discarded shirt. Putting it back on and buttoning his belt.

“What are you doing?”

He looked up, “what do you mean?”

She pulled the blanket to the side to expose herself to him. “I’m asking you what you are doing?”

He smiled, “I can’t. Knowing your mom’s waiting for us downstairs makes this a little hard to do.”

“What? But when your brother almost walked in on us the same way you quickly finished up.”

He put his hands up, “look look look, I’m a hypocrite ok.” he laughed off. “When it’s my family and I’m much more comfortable but this is your family home, your brothers are here, your mother is here and maybe your father too… not the hottest knowledge you know.”

She pouted then sighed herself. “Fine, but you owe me then.” She got up and started putting her clothes on.”

He walked over to her. “Owe you what?”

“You’ll know when I tell you.” Then after fully dressed she walked out the front door.

He followed her out. They started for the stairs and saw everyone sitting in the living room. They all brought their attention up to her and Jon.

“Daenerys, glad you could join us so… soon.” Her mother said.

Her brothers were snickering.

“Well, we didn’t want to keep you all waiting.” Jon helped her down the stairs and they sat on an empty sofa together.

As she was sat her mother zoomed to her side.

“It was hard to tell upstairs but you are so pregnant.” She placed her hands on her stomach. “Are you Hungry? We can go out and get anything you want right now.”

She laughed, “no. I’m not hungry right now. But thank you mother.”

Her father sat up in his seat. “So you’re the one who got my daughter pregnant?” He was looking at Jon.

Jon sat up straight, “Uh yes sir. But I’d like to think it’s more than that.”

“More than that? You’re more than a baby father then?”

“Father. That’s very rude.” Dany interrupted.

“Was it? Ruder than impregnating a woman who I haven’t proposed to?”

Jon was shuffling his fingers in silence.

“Aerys enough. Leave the boy alone. He’s here with our Daenerys isn’t he? Obviously he plans to stick around which is more than I can say for probably half the men his age.”

Her father looked at the disapproving looks from his family and got up to leave.

“I’m sorry about him Jon. He is just very protective over our daughter. I’m sure once you have yours in your arms you’ll understand where he’s coming from.”

“I understand where he’s coming from, I do. It just seems unfair to take it out on me like this considering he’s assuming I’m a good for nothing scumbag who’s forced to take care of a mistake I’ve made. Which couldn’t be further from the truth.”

She smiled then looked at Daenerys. “He’s a good one, I like him already.”

“I knew you would.”

“Well as fun as this was, me and Rhaegar need to go. We’re making our own birthday plans. Don’t worry what you’ve planned still will go but we have a few things that we need ourselves.”

“No strippers.”

Viserys paused, “what? It wasn’t going to be that.” And they walked off.

“I can’t bother with Viserys.”

“You never could.”

“So how long do you two plan to stay?”

“I have said a week at least but it could be shorter if something comes up for one of us.”

“Ah that’s good, so he can stay for Rhaegar’s birthday too.”

“Yes he will.”

“That’s very good. Well you two can do whatever for a couple of days. His birthday will be happening soon but I still have loads to plan. Have fun and be careful dear ok.”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope yall enjoyed it!!


	19. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany hang with her brother's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Her alarm on her phone went off waking her. She looked at the time and decided to get up. Stretching her arms, shoulders, and back as she stood.

Getting dressed then brushing her teeth and hair. Shortly after returning to her room there was a knock at the bedroom door. She walked over and opened it.

“Dany!”

“Rhaegar, Viserys!”

“Is your boyfriend up yet?”

She looked over at a snoring Jon, “nope. Why?”

“Well wake him soon then cause we are all hanging out today. I got us a yacht to rent for today.”

“A yacht? Whose is it?”

“Does it matter?”

She smiled, “Nope, we’ll be ready in an hour.” She closed the door and went to the bed to wake Jon.

“Jon, wakey wakey.”

“Ughh.”

“Jon.”

He mumbled into the pillow. 

“Come on. We are hanging out with my brother’s today. You need to wake up.”

He rolled over onto his back and wiped his eyes. “I don’t wanna.”

“Don’t wanna what?”

“Wake up yet.”

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, “But do you wanna see me in a swimsuit again?”

He leaned up and got off the bed walking to the bathroom. “I’m getting ready.”

\------

They were parking their car before walking out onto the docks where the yacht was. A large white, fancy boat was all it was basically. Personally she enjoyed the speed and excitement that came with a speed boat but she did also enjoy relaxing on the open water in general as well. The rocking and swaying made some people sick but not her.

They had gotten on and it felt bigger when you were on the yacht then just looking at it. Once they were all on board she expected them to start leaving but nope.

“Why aren’t we leaving yet?”

Viserys gave her a smirk, “not everyone is on yet.”

“Who else is coming then?”

“D, we are having a party. There’s plenty that need to show up.”

“You failed to mention it was a party. I thought it was going to just be us four.”

“Don’t fret, it’ll be fun.”

“If you say so.”

She walked over to Jon who was chilling at the back of the boat.

“Having fun yet?” she joked.

“We haven’t left yet but yeah. Being on the water is fun so far.”

“You go sailing often then?”

He laughed. “This is my first time on a boat actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Is that shocking?”

“I mean a little. I’ve seen some of your family's financial situation based on that mansion of a cabin that you all don’t even go to often. Most people with plenty of wealth indulge in these types of activities at least once.”

He smiled at her. “Well I suppose I am, right now.”

She hummed, “I suppose so.”

It had been about an hour or an hour and a half of waiting. They saw groups of people showing up. Some she felt like she recognized and others she knew she didn’t know. Her and Jon would engage in some banter with a few people about random things. Politics, gossip and other random topics that just seemed to come up. But eventually they finally took off to the open waters.

They played music and drank. Having well a party. She found herself enjoying it more than she initially thought she would when Viserys told her he was having a party on the yacht.

Jon came over to her with a mischievous smile on his face. He inched closer to her, his face coming closer to hers but instead of a kiss like she expected, he picked her up and jumped into the water with her. She let out a scream in shock.

“Jon!”

“Yes?”

“You actually scared me for a second. Don’t do that again, not while I’m this pregnant. I could’ve just given birth and scare the rest of the people onboard.”

He laughed, “okay. I’ll do it again when you aren’t pregnant.”

They laughed and were holding each other in the water. But was quickly interrupted when someone else jumped into the water, splashing them. Then another jumped, then another, then nearly everyone started discarding their clothes and jumping in after. Splashing the people already in. Causing everyone to erupt into a fit of splashes. People were splashing everyone. Creating shreeks and roaring laughter from people. The splash fest slowed to a halt and then people just enjoyed being in the water. Especially from the heat that they were getting that day.

Dany started to feel a little fatigued from it all and so her and Jon returned back up top. They went to the roof area of the yacht for both alone time and the most access to the sun to help them dry off faster. Especially considering he just brought them both into the water without warning so she still had her shorts and shirt on.

They both laid on their backs and he was just absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair.

“Thought of any names?”

She turned her head. “What?”

He guided his hands down to her stomach, lightly drawing invisible circles around it. “For her.”

She smiled, “no. I haven’t even thought about that yet actually. Have you?”

“I haven’t either. I’m kind of scared to name her.”

She chuckled. “Scared? Of what?”

“Well, what if we give her a name that doesn’t suit her? Or a name that we later realize we aren’t big fans of? I mean if you think about it her name is important, it will be with her forever on her homework, birth certificate, ID, Job applications and everything else. A bad one doesn’t do her any favors.”

“I get that but it’s not like we’re going to name her Chicken Nugget. I don’t want to give her a basic name either, like a name that a lot of people have. Or if we do, it should be because it holds some meaning or significance.”

“Yeah. Significance… well do you have any family members that you looked up to?”

 

She thought about that. “I mean my mother but I don’t really know many other female relatives that I exactly admire or know enough to say I do. What about you?”

His face turned into a hard to read look, sad? Happy? She wasn’t sure.

“I mean I love my sisters. And Cat… she’s getting better lately is all I can say. But I always think about my mother. My birth mother anyway. I always thought about getting a tattoo of her name on me somewhere, just never did it.”

“What’s her name?”

“Her name was Lyanna.”

She smiled, “I like that.”

“I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope it wasn't a disappointing chapter :P


	20. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rhaegar's Birthday.

Another day passed where they basically just hung out with each other around town. She pointed out places that she remembered and where events she still remembered happened.

But it’s a new day, it’s Rhaegar’s birthday.

Dany and Jon had gotten ready and were downstairs helping her mother with setting up last second things. People had been showing up gradually for the party. Viserys had taken Rhaegar out so that he wasn’t there before all the preparations were done.

Jon and Dany were going outside and setting up the tables, putting plates piles, silverware, and food out. 

“You’re going so slow,” Dany whispered.

“Oh, and you’re going fast?”

She nodded, “very. I need you to speed it up, mister.”

He smirked and started to put things on the table faster. Then moved on to the next table.

“I think you’re the one going too slow now.”

“You wanna bet?”

He paused and faced her. With a smile, he held out his hand. “Bet.”

She smirked and shook his hand. “Okay.”

Jon gave her a light shove then ran to finish his other table.

As Daenerys was rushing to her table she replied, “cheat” to him.

He snickered as he finished his second table. And rushed to a third. He looked over his shoulder to see how fast she was going. And saw that she was already getting close to catching up. She looked over her shoulder and they saw each other. They both started laughing but he quickly continued setting up the table.

She was wanting a new strategy of putting one thing down on her tables and going down in a row like that.

As she was starting to put her last flower vase down she felt hands softly caressing her stomach.

“I win.” He whispered in her ear.

She smirked and placed her hands on his. “Congratulations.”

“Do I get my prize?”

“I don’t remember there being one.”

He chuckled. “I suppose I still have a couple more months.”

“Damn. I can’t believe I actually have to give birth to another human being.”

“I’ll be there, right next to you. Who knows maybe I’ll be one of those dad’s who brings a camera and forced her to watch her birth.”

“Don’t do that. Our daughter supposed to like us not fear us.”

He laid his head on her shoulder. “No, she should fear and like us.”

“Maybe.”

“I see you two have finished setting up the tables out here.”

They both turned around to see Rhaella.

“Did I interrupt something?”

“Not like that.” Jon blurted.

Dany shoved his arm. He looked at Dany then back at Rhaella.

“Sorry. But it wasn’t don’t worry. Though it’s not like I could get her pregnant am I right.” 

“Jon.”

He put his hands in his pockets with a red face.

“It’s fine. I appreciate that you don’t always have the ‘right things to say’ with everyone. I wouldn’t trust you if you did. Anyway, I only came to let you two know that Rhaegar will be here soon so we’d better go and join the group.”

“Ok.”

They walked back into the house and joined the group of people waiting by the front door.

They waited for about five minutes before the lock on the door made noise, drawing everyone's attention. The door swung open and everyone yelled, “Happy Birthday!”

Rhaegar smiled widely at the crowd. “Wow.”

Dany came up to him and gave him a hug. “Happy birthday big bro.”

“Thank you. And the only gift from you that I need is an invite the moment you are in that hospital bed ready to give birth to my nephew.”

“Of course. I can’t promise you a hand to hold. You may just have to stand near me and cheer me on.”

“As long as I can be in the room than I’m good.” He kissed her forehead and walked to greet the other people who had shown up.

The party went on with light music and people going around talking about old times. Rhaella walked around and told the same baby stories that she always did at every one of his birthdays.

But as everyone was having a good and relaxed time the door slammed open. Their father entered. His hand slid across the door and his feet were stumbling one after the other. His hair was messy.

Everyone just watched as he sloppily walked down the steps. Rhaegar rushed up and closed the front door then tried to help him stay standing. As he walked he stopped in front of Jon. Looked him straight in the eyes and spoke.

“Why are you here?”

Jon frowned but stood tall as he replied.

“Because I love your daughter.”

He scoffed. “Love. Do you love her or what’s between her legs? Seems to me that if she didn’t have that bump you’d be loving someone else’s daughter right now.”

“Father, this isn’t the time or place,” Rhaegar interjected.

He held up his hand. “No, I’ll speak if I choose to.” He looked back at Jon. “You think you could show up and there would be no problems? You get my only daughter pregnant, you haven’t proposed, and I’ve not heard a peep about you until you showed up at my doorstep.”

“I can understand if it’s not exactly your preferred way of things to happen. But that’s life, sir. You can make plans or talk a big game about how you want or expect things to pan out but news flash, it doesn’t always happen that way. Just because Daenerys and I have, to you, an unconventional relationship doesn’t mean that I don’t love her. It doesn’t mean I won’t love our child. And it doesn’t mean I won’t still care about you because you are an important person in her life.”

Daenerys locked her fingers with Jon’s and gave a small squeeze.

Aerys stood there in silence for a minute. Then he reached over to grab a drink from a table and drank it all in one quick gulp. Then he threw the glass against a wall. The glass shattering in a loud crash.

“Ok, that’s enough!” Rhaella rushed over and grabbed Daenerys and pulled her and Jon away. And pushing them to go upstairs.

“Oh no, you don’t. I haven’t gotten to Daenerys yet. How I am disappointed. You had a bright future in your career and were living independently in King's Landing. But you have fallen to indulge in a low life’s world.”

Daenerys looked back with watery eyes. “You’re the only low life in this family.” And with that, she followed Jon up and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was not so fun for Jon and Dany. But let me know what you think about it.


	21. Setting Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fiasco.

Dany slowly peeled her eyes open. Her eyelashes were a bit sticky from the tears she shed before falling asleep. Jon’s arms tightened their hold on her as she moved slightly. She looked over and saw Jon’s head nuzzled on her chest, snoring away. They were still wearing the clothes from the party, they didn’t clean up or change before cuddling together after the shit flinging that happened.

After getting out and cleaned up she walked down the stairs hesitantly. She kept her feet from making as little noise as she could. The hardwood was cold against her bare feet. Once she made it to the kitchen she saw that she wasn’t alone.

“Hey… D, I’m so sorry about what happened yesterday.”

She walked over to a seat at the dining table. 

“It’s fine. It wasn’t your fault Rhaegar. If anything I should probably apologize to you since it was your birthday.”

He waved her off with his hand, “no. You have nothing or no one to apologize to.”

She held her chin in her palm, “where is he?”

“I don’t know, once you went to your room he grabbed his keys and left. And hasn’t been back since.”

He surveyed her face, “does that make you feel better or worse?”

She sighed.

“I don’t know. I mean I’m glad he’s not here for me to have to face yet but I don’t like that he drove off drunk and angry as all hell.”

“Yeah, if he was just drunk then maybe he’d be safer on the road.” 

They both laughed.

“Well… you’re not wrong.”

He walked over and sat down next to her. He held her hand in his. 

“Are you okay? Like really okay?”

She gripped his fingers. “No. I mean I didn’t expect him to be happy about this, but I didn’t think he’d be so… public like that. He did that in front of everyone we know.”

He nodded and kissed the top of her hand, “you do know that we are all here for you right? Mother, Viserys, me and everyone else in that room.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, let’s not be so gloomy today yeah? It’s the day after my birthday, no one’s allowed to be unhappy the day after a birthday.”

She squinted at him, “that’s not a real rule, that’s never been a rule.”

“Yes it is. It’s in the birthday handbook.”

“Ok sure. I would like to not be down about it though as well.”

“Good, because once father stormed out the door I decided that I needed to do something for you and Jon to be able to enjoy the day.”

“Oh, don’t do anything for us. I don’t know if you know this but it was your birthday yesterday.”

“Ha yes, well, I did. So go get your boy and come back down.”

She rolled her eyes but did it anyway.

. . .

She came back down with a clean and dressed Jon to meet up with Rhaegar again who was now sitting on a couch in the living room.

“Ah, back.” He stood up with something in his hand. “Here.”

She took the slips of paper from his hand.

“Tickets?”

“To Sunspear. I hear it’s absolutely lovely this time of year.”

“We can’t accept this.”

He smiled, “yes you can. Because I want you two to go and enjoy yourselves. It’s for a few days then you can take a trip back here, since the car you drove is here.”

She gave him a tight hug. “I don’t know how many times I’m going to say it today, but thank you.”

He pulled away and winked, “I just like making my siblings thank me for things.”

“I knew it, the only reason you were nice to us.”

“Oh for sure.” He looked at and stepped forward to Jon, holding his hand out.

Jon quickly clasped his hand.

“Jon, I’m sorry for my father’s behavior.”

“Don’t be, I wasn’t expecting a public display of anger but I did expect a stern talk at some point.”

“I still will apologize anyway. I want you to know that I barely know you, but I believe that you love her. And I trust your intentions. Based on the time we have spent around one another, I do think you are a good man.” Rhaegar offered him a soft smile following his words.

Jon’s body notably relaxes and he smiles back. “Thank you.”

“Keep her safe in Sunspear, or I’m going to have to come down there and kill you.”

“I promise.”

“Good lad.” He stepped back and crossed his arms. “Well get packing you two, your flight leaves here in about 3 hours.”

With that they shared one last hug before they headed upstairs to re pack up their bags and took a taxi to the airport.

Around 2 hours later they arrived. As they were getting off the flight a female flight attendant looked at Jon and Dany.

“Welcome to Sunspear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	22. Just One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany in Sunspear.

They arrived at a hotel. They made it over to the front desk to get a room key.

“Hello, welcome to The Tyrells. Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes. It should be under Rhaegar Targaryen.”

She typed on her keyboard then smiled at them. “Yes, right here.” She turned and grabbed a couple of room keys. “Here, you two have the top floor.”

As Jon picked up his and Dany’s bags he got up to grab the room keys and noticed that the receptionist gave him a wink before attending the next people behind them.

They got into the elevator and Daenerys nudged his arm. “I must have quite the catch if a woman is comfortable flirting in front of his pregnant girlfriend.” She joked.

He shrugged, “she probably just thinks I’m rich since we apparently have the top floor.”

“Oh right. Handsome and rich.”

He laughed, “you forgot strong too.” As he lifted their bags like they were dumbbells. 

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t do all that now. You’re gonna give me twins with that confidence.”

Then the elevator dinged and they exited.

“Woah.” Jon marveled for a quick moment. “I’m not used to the elevator just opening into the room like this.”

She gently patted his shoulder before walking out over to the balcony. “It is quite lovely.”

He dropped the bags off into the bedroom area before coming out to join her on the balcony. Swaddling her in his arms and taking a deep breath of the air.

“The air is so much cleaner than Kings Landing. We should move here.”

She chuckled, “seriously?”

“I don’t know, I mean the air quality you can’t argue is better down here. And maybe it would be better for our daughter to grow up and live in with this air, and sun.”

“That would be a little tricky. I’d be gone often for work. And you would need to find a new job.”

“I’m just saying we could, not that we should.”

“Yeah, I know. I was just also thinking of the realistic aspects of what that would entail.”

He gave her a tight squeeze then backed away. “We should go for a dip.”

“Now?”

“I mean unless you want to do something else.” He took his shirt and shorts off while walking to where their bags were.

Her eyes lingered on him for a minute longer before responding. “Oh no, we should definitely go for a dip.”

. . .

They made it back down to the lobby. And were looking for where the entrance to the pool is. But there were so many signs and people, they both got a little confused.

They decided to go back to the front desk for directions.

“Hello again. A problem with the room?”

“Oh no. It’s lovely. We just wanted to know where the pool is.”

She did a whole body once over to Jon then leaned on the desk. “Yes, well you just go down that way and then you should eventually see large glass doors. The pool should be easy to spot through them.”

“Thank you.”

“You are very welcome.” Smiling at Jon.

He grabbed Dany’s hand then walked away. She started to chuckle.

“Hm?”

She shook her head, “you’d think it would be me reacting to her flirts. But nope. It’s all you and your honor Jon.”

“Honor has nothing to do with it. I just don’t like that she’s trying that hard even though I’ve given her no reason to suspect that it’s wanted.”

“Honor has something to do with it. If you didn’t honor our relationship, our having a child together you’d be a man who’d take advantage of that.”

He shrugged. “I guess. But I believe even good, honorable men can fall to stupid mistakes.”

“They can, but because they are good men they will tell their partners about it.”

He smiled at her.

They made it to the pool. It was a large area with two pools separated and lounge chairs around them. Music was loud from the DJ booth. They walked over to empty chairs and set their towels down. He took her hand and they walked over to the stairs to walk into the water.

“You don’t have to baby step me. I’m pretty sure I could pop into the pool from the side. I may not be able to pop out of the water from the side but going in is easier anyway.”

He chuckled. “I’d rather be safe than sorry. I don’t want to risk you slipping and sliding and putting harm towards you or her.”

“Alright.”

They walked through the water over to the area in front of their chairs. Daenerys turned and leaned her back against the wall of the pool.

“This feels good.”

“The water is nice and cool.”

She laughed. “I’m in front of one of the water jets.”

“Oh.”

“But the water is nice too.”

They spent a couple of hours just relaxing and chatting in and by the pool. Having a couple of drinks, well Jon did. Dany just sipped on orange juice. But they her phone rang on her chair. 

“I’ll get it.” Jon hopped out of the pool and walked over to their chairs, whipping his hands on his towel before picking up the phone.

“Hello?” 

“Jon? Is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Where’s Daenerys?”

“She’s just in the pool. Hold on I’ll hand her the phone.” He grabbed his towel and let Daenerys dry her hands before taking her phone.

“Hello?”

“Daenerys?”

“Mother?”

“Yes. It’s about your father.”

“Did he come back?”

“He… he’s in the hospital right now.”

“Why, what’s happened.”

“He had lost control of the wheel and ran into a light post.”

She dropped her phone on the concrete by Jon’s feet.

“Daenerys? What’s wrong?”

But she didn’t answer him. She just stood in the water stunned.

He picked up her phone. “What’s happened?”

He talked to her for a minute then eventually hung up. He popped back into the water and was walking her out of the pool. He grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her and put his towel over his shoulders.

He walked her back up to their room. And took clothes out of their bags. She finally broke her stunned silence.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting clothes to change into. We are going back to Dragonstone.”

“We haven’t even spent a whole day here.”

“Your father is hurt. Having you by his side will make him feel better.”

“He’s hurt because he drove off drunk about us.”

“But he is still your father. If it’s life and death for him right now, you’ll regret not being there for him.”

“Why are you so insistent on this? He’s an asshole.”

“Because my mother died giving birth to me and I still feel guilty about it. It’s a different situation for you, but that’s still family. You’re here because of him and if you aren’t there for him when he needs you most, you will regret it.”

She dropped her shoulders. “Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one too.


	23. The Delay

They came back down the elevator and walked over to the receptionist desk.

“Oh hello again. A third visit from you… two. Do you need any help sir?”

“We are checking out.” He placed the room keys on the desktop.

“Was there something wrong with the room?”

“No, we are just leaving.”

She grabbed the keys and put them back in the room cubby. And looked back at Jon, “hope you come back some other time.”

“Not if you plan to act this way if I do.” He grabbed the bags and turned to leave with Daenerys following. Leaving the woman with a shocked look on her face.

Taking a taxi over to the airport. Making their way to to buy tickets back to Dragonstone, since the tickets they had could only be used on a certain day.

“Hello, are we buying a ticket sir?”

“Yes, two one ways to Dragonstone please.”

“Oh, I’m sorry but a storm had recently hit Dragonstone. No planes will be going in or out for the time being. Would you like tickets for somewhere else?”

“Uh, no. Thanks.” He walked back and sat down next to Daenerys. “We can’t go to Dragonstone, not now anyway.”

“Why?”

“A storm.”

“Well that’s great. And we now just checked out as well.”

He turned to her. “We could just get a room. It’s not like I didn’t bring my debit card with me.”

“I know, I just hate that all of this inconvenient things are happening to us right now.”

He looked at her for a moment before pulling her into his embrace. “I’m always here for you.”

She leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. “We should go get a hotel room. We can monitor the storm from our phones. Once it’s cleared, we can come get the tickets then.”

“Ok.”

They got up and took the bags back out for another taxi ride to the same hotel from earlier. As they approached the desk it was a man who was now working.

“Hello, Welcome to The Tyrells. Do you have a reservation?”

“Uh we were wondering if we could get back our room, under Rhaegar Targaryen.”

He checked his computer.

“Ah, yes so you checked out earlier correct?”

“Yes, but there was an issue so we were hoping to get the room back if possible.”

“Well, that’s not something we are supposed to offer the clients…” He took a quick peep around him. “But It’s late and you two seem nice so I’ll help ya out.”

He clicked away at his computer. After a few minutes he stopped and smiled at them. He grabbed the room keys and handed them over. “Here. You’re all set.”

“Thank you.”

They took the elevator back up to their room, laying the bags down by the bed. Daenerys sat down on the bed, taking off her shoes before laying down. Jon walked over and pushed open the balcony doors to let a slight breeze in before joining her.

He rolled over to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him. He turned on his back and reached for the remote on the nightstand beside the bed. Turning on the television and channel surfing until he found something good on. 

He channel surfed until deciding to watch the game network. They both sat up against pillows and watched the marathon of Family Feud episodes that were on until it was nearing midnight.

By midnight they had both drifted off to sleep with the tv still on in the background.

Come morning the next day Jon woke before Dany. He grabbed his phone to check the time then to check on if the storm was still in Dragonstone. He could feel her move under the covers and he rested his hand reassuringly on her thigh as he scrolled to through the weather news.

“Jon?” She yawned.

“Yes.”

“What time is it?”

“8:42”

She slowly sat up and caressed her stomach gently. “So I’m assuming the storm hasn’t left yet.”

“Nope and the weather people are saying that it may stay storming until Friday.”

“Friday? That’s two days.”

“It could always end sooner than the estimations.”

“Not that much sooner though.”

He put his phone back down and scooted closer to snuggle up with her. Joining in on the baby bump rubbing. 

“We could try to have some amount of fun while we wait. I mean we are in beautiful Sunspear, with beautiful weather, a beautiful hotel and a beautiful mother to be.”

“I… don’t know if I can have fun here, knowing that he’s in the hospital. I don’t even know what’s wrong with him. I don’t know if it’s serious… and, I don’t know if I want him to get better.”

He grabbed her chin and moved her gaze to match his. “Listen, you don’t mean that. And even if he’s angry with us, you know he would want you to try and enjoy yourself.”

She scoffed. “I really don’t know if he would though. He’s a bitter and petty old man.”

“He’s your father and your his daughter at the end of the day. You may argue and have heated disagreements but when it’s all said and done you both would hate to know that something terrible has happened to the other.”

She shrugged. “I guess.”

He leaned up on his forearm and kissed her on the lips. “Well, I know.” He pulled her down so that she wasn’t as far from his reach and continued to kiss her. Trailing kisses along her jaw and neck. Peppering her shoulders and chest with soft, open mouth kisses.

He gave her a small but safe smile. “We can start now on having some fun.”

She gave him a smile back, which made him feel much better. “I wouldn’t say no to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!!


	24. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one.

She woke to her and Jon being wrapped around each other. She held her hand on her stomach and smiled. Then she reached for Jon’s hand and placed it on the same spot. Jon started to wake slightly.

“Hmm?”

She laughed and brushed the hair away from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

“She’s kicking right now.”

He gave her a tired smile and slowly brought his lips to her stomach.

“Good morning to you both.” He hummed quietly to himself. Then he reached for his phone, to just do a quick check of the storms status. “Do you want to do anything specific today love?”

“Nothing specific. Do you?”

“I did look up some things we could do as we were coming here. We could see one of their spear shows, go visit a beach, or visit some of their shops. Whichever sounds better to you.”

“Well I would like to scroll through shops but as of lately for… obvious reasons, I can’t walk around for too long at a time before my feet and back start to have a terrible ache. The beach sounds good. But I would also like to see a spear show as well. I hear they make for a nice viewing.”

“Based on the pictures I saw, I’d say so too. So we can start with the beach and then see a spear show then?”

“Sounds lovely.”

They went to downtown to a large shopping plaza to walk around and take a look at some of the shops. Coming down an escalator from the parking garage to the entrance of the plaza. It lead to a large commons area in the center. With clean and decorated stone paths, wooden benches and patches of very green grass around the paths. With Tall palm trees surrounding the area. All of that leading to the large stone water fountain. It was a large stone man in light presumably leather armour holding a long spear and water was shooting out from beneath him and going over the stone statue in an X formation.

Kids were running around playing in the water while the parents rested their feet on the benches. They walked down one of the stone paths and looked at the shops, seeing if they wanted to look in any of them. 

“Aha.” Dany exclaimed. “Now we must go in here.”

He looked in the window and laughed. “Of course we must.”

He opened the door and held it open for her to walk in. They took a stroll and Jon was basically just following where she wandered. She ran her fingers through the different racks and stacks of pregnancy clothes.

He looked through racks she wasn’t looking at.

“Is it really worth buying more pregnancy clothes when you only gonna wear them for a few more months?”

“Of course. I mean when you buy baby clothes, the baby will only be able to fit into them for a couple months before they get too big for them. Same with little children or people who eat a lot.” She giggled.

He had a small smile. “Fair.”

They looked through a few more shops and overall walked away with only a couple of bags. 

They went back to the hotel to drop them off and get cleaned up for the spear show they had bought tickets for earlier.

She just put on a simple and comfortable black dress and he had a loose white button up that wasn’t fully buttoned and black shorts. Going into a taxi to head over to the stage set up by a beach.

Once there, they gave their ticket to get in and found good seats near the front.

“Do you want one of the snacks?”

“Uh, some chocolate please.”

“Of course, wait here I will be back shortly.” He took off towards the front to the snack stand.

She looked up at the people setting up the spear display and the what she assumed spear spinners who were getting ready to start.

Her phone began to ring. She picked it up and answered it.

“Hello?”

“Daenerys.”

“Mother, I’m glad to hear from you. How are you guys holding up with the storm?”

“We are good. We managed to finally get a call to land for you.”

“That’s great.” She hesitated. “How… how’s father?”

Her mother sighed. “He’s not doing too good. He’s slightly better than he was before but still bed ridden in the hospital.”

“What all is wrong with him?”

“The doctors say he has broken a few bones as well as sustained a head injury. When we were with him, his memory was not all there.”

“His memory?”

“Yes, he called me sister a few times. But he also kept asking to see you.”

“He has? Me and Jon did try to go there to see him.”

“I’m here with him now, if you want I can hand him the phone. Though I don’t know how long it will last, he goes in and out of consciousness.”

“Ok.”

She heard a little bit of shuffling through the phone until a familiar voice sounded.

“Daenerys?”

“Yes father, it’s me. How are you doing?”

“I’m not doing so hot as your mother said but at the same time I suppose it’s karma huh?”

“Don’t say that.”

“You still with that boy?”

She paused. “Yes.”

“Gods. Daenerys, don’t you see you could do much better.. In general. You had such a bright future ahead of you.”

“Father, please just stop. Even injured you manage to be an ass.”

“An ass, is that what I am? For telling the truth?”

“The truth.” She repeated sarcastically. “You don’t know any of the truth. You don’t know anything. Put mother back on the phone.”

“Daenerys..”

“No, I will not hear any more of it. Now give mother the phone or I will just hang up.”

But she started to hear a lot of coughing. Coughing which then became overshadowed by beeping noises. She heard her mother shouting for something. Then it was a lot more shuffling until there was a loud noise.

“Daenerys, we will have to talk later.”

Before she could ask what was happening her mother hung up. She pulled the phone away and looked at it a while longer until Jon finally returned with two soft drinks and two packets of chocolate.

“I’m back with the snack.” He sat down. Once he put the food down he looked back at Daenerys. Seemingly now noticing her face. “What’s wrong?”

She looked back up at him.

“I think my father’s dying.”

Jon couldn’t get any words out before the lights dimmed and drums started to play. The show had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dunnnnnn, how yall feeling now??
> 
> Side note:  
> Bruh this is my most successful story thus far, not that I been on here for long but still. over 300 Kudos? over 13k hits? I just wanna say if you reading this then you are to thank for it. I appreciate you all frfr.


	25. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys races against the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyyyyyyy

The man on the stage blew on a torch set on fire and after the burst of flames there was one last sequence with the spears.

The audience all stood and clapped at the show. As the cheers died Daenerys got up and walked with a brisk pace. Jon was struggling to keep up without looking frantic.

“Daenerys! Wait up, why are you rushing?”

“We need to go now Jon.”

“To Dragonstone? You don’t even know if we can go yet…”

“Yes, actually. I do. I checked my on my phone during the show. The storm has cleared up about an hour ago.”

She kept walking fast through the lobby and into the elevator. She pushed the top button. He scooted closer to her.

“Ok.”

She looked at him. “Ok what?”

“I’ll make sure you get there as soon as possible.” He looked in her eyes, “I promise.”

The elevator doors opened and they went straight towards the room where their clothes ended up scattered around. They just grabbed any clothes they found. Not paying attention to whether they were packing the wrong clothes into the wrong bags. They just grabbed and stuffed quickly.

After Jon does a quick once over the whole floor for any missed clothing items and confirming they got everything.

He pulled on of the bags over his shoulder and held the other in one of his hands. They walked out of the room and headed back down the elevator.

Making their way back to the front desk, Daenerys just drops the keys on the table and leave without saying anything. They walk off out to get a taxi.

“The Airport please.” Jon says.

The taxi starts moving away from the hotel. The ride was rather short considering the hotel wasn’t far from the airport to begin with. Jon quickly pays the driver before grabbing the bags and following Daenerys to the desk to buy plane tickets.

“Hello, tickets I assume?” 

Daenerys nods, “two for Dragonstone please.”

With a few clicks on the keyboard, a swipe of a credit card and they had two tickets. She walked back over to Jon and held up the two tickets to show him she was able to get them.

“When do we take off?”

“Less than an hour from now.”

“Oh, wow. You are good, that’s really soon.”

She finally gave him the first real smile since the spear show.

“Come on, our terminal is this way.”

He got up and followed her to where the entrance to their plane was. Once they arrived to the right part of the airport was when the announcement over head was saying that people should now be boarding the plane. The doors opened to the line of people going to Dragonstone too.

They stood in the line and slowly made their way up to hand the lady their tickets. After being checked they walked down the gate to the plane. Found their seats further towards the back and sat down by the window.

Jon puts their bags in the overhead bins and sits down next to her. She was sat by the window and he hand the aisle seat. They sat in silence for several minutes as everyone was boarding and finding their seats as well.

“This is your Captain speaking, buckle your seatbelts as we begin to take off. We should be arriving in Dragonstone in about three hours.”

Daenerys tugged on her belt to make sure it was securely fastened then laid her arm on the arm rest. And looked out of the window.

Jon looked over and saw her hand gripping the end of the arm rest. He could see her hand shaking a little. He reached his hand over and grabbed her hand into his. And locked their fingers. She looked at their hands then at him.

“You don’t have to hide your fear with me.”

She clicked her tongue. “I’m not scared.” And looked back out of the window.

He let out a low chuckle and pulled loose strands of curls away from his eyes. “Ok.”

“I’m not.” She replied a little more defensively.

He pulled her hand roughly closer to his chest, tugging her closer in the process. She whipped her head to look at him her eyes looking a little angry.

“Yes, you are.”

“Jon..” She sounded slightly annoyed.

“But that’s one hundred percent reasonable.”

Her gaze softened a little more. 

“You’re afraid that you won’t make it to him on time. You’re afraid that he will die. And you’re afraid that it’s your fault. But it’s not. He is an adult, older than us both. It was his choice to drink that much and it was his choice to drive after. But the fact that you still care for him through all of this… only makes me love you more.”

“It does?”

“It does. It means even through thick and through thin, the good and the bad. You still keep the love through it all. It’s a quality worth admiring… and admire it, I do.”

She wiped a tear off of her cheek. And tried to hide her emotions from him, slightly embarrassed. But he instead pulled her into a long embrace. His arms were both gentle but firmly holding her close.

The moment her head lay on one of his shoulders, she couldn’t stop the tears cascading down her face. Her hold on her emotions broke and were drowning the fabric of Jon’s sleeve. Not that he cared about his shirt.

Once she was able to pull herself to some form of composed, wiping her face off with an hanky that Jon handed her from his pocket.

“You’re right. I’m terrified. I just can’t seem to stop my brain from running on full speed. Especially from blaming myself for his condition. The “if’s” from if I didn’t meet you, if we had never gotten pregnant or if we just didn’t tell him.”

“I knew it.” Jon replies in a playful tone.

She lets out an exacerbated laugh and shoves his shoulder lightly.

“I’m kidding, but I just want you to make sure that if you ever need to talk about anything. About how you are feeling. Don’t put up a brave front, not with me.”

“I’ve only ever put on a brave face in these types of situations. It will be hard to not put the mask on.”

He smiled. “I’m not telling you to change how you respond to tough times immediately, I’m just asking you to try… with me even if it will only ever be with me.”

“I think I can do that much.”

“Good. That’s all I needed.”

. . .

Shortly after talking they both slept through the plane ride. A flight attendant gently shook Jon until he woke. And looked up at her.

“The plane will be landing soon.”

He nodded and rubbed his eyes before waking Daenerys. She jerked up nearly hitting her head against Jon’s. 

“God Jon. You scared the hell out of me.”

He laughed, “planes landing soon.”

She looked out the window but then sat back against her seat.

After the plane was at a complete stop and passengers were then allowed to grab their belongings before exiting, Jon and Daenerys walked out and then through the airport for an exit.

Daenerys pulled out her phone.

“Daenerys?”

“Rhaegar, me and Jon have just landed and are in the airport. If you could come…”

He interrupted, “on my way.” Then he hung up.

She pulled her phone down and looked at it slightly shocked at the speed of his response but put her phone back into her pocket with a small giggle.

“That’s Rhaegar alright.” She mumbled to herself.

“What?” Jon looked back at her.

“Rhaegar will be coming to pick us up.”

“Oh, good. I was gonna try to catch one of these cabs but that saves us some money then.”

They went to one of overpriced cafe’s inside the airport and sat to have a drink and eat something while they wait for Rhaegar to show up.

After they had a cup of coffee and a couple of the small snacks from the same place. She got a text from Rhaegar letting her know he was very close. They walked to wait for Rhaegar outside, where the pick ups were. After a couple more minutes, they saw Rhaegar’s black Rolls pulling up.

He got out of the car and came up to Daenerys and went for a hug immediately.

“It’s good to have you here again.”

She hugged him back. “I should have been here sooner.”

He pulled away. “We can’t control the weather.”

“Wish I could. I never would have seen a sheet of homework from marvelous snow days.”

He chuckled. “You’d also not be able to answer what the formula is for finding slope if you created that many snow days.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t remember that now anyway.”

He smiled, “I know. Let’s go. Mother will be really happy to see you.”

“You haven’t told her we’re here yet?”

“I thought you would have told her already.”

She tucked a strand of silver hair behind her ear. “You were the first call I made when we landed.”

“I’m flattered. But the shock may do mother some good anyway. She’s been quite insipid these last few days.”

“Is it bad?”

He shook his head. “Not yet, but honestly she may just be holding back when I’m around.”

She let out a dry laugh, “It’s a family thing.”

Rhaegar smiled as he got back into the driver’s seat. “Us Targaryens tend to hold our fires until they pile up for one major explosion later.” He looked back at Jon who sat in the back letting Daenerys sit next to Rhaegar. “That’s your one and only warning about the family that you will hopefully one day join.” Rhaegar let out a laugh at Jon’s initially worried look.

Daenerys smiled. “Cut it out Rhaegar. It’s a bit late for the big brother talk don’t you think?”

He looked over at Daenerys as he turned on the ignition. “As the older brother, it’s my god given right to forever torment the man you’re with.”

“Well, then I shall return the favor with Elia.”

“Be my guest. Elia’s a Martell, it’ll take more than a short girl with silver hair to scare her.”

“Is it because she’s married to one?”

“Oh, burn on me. Ok, that was funny. Tell me something. What’s it like dating someone prettier than you? Is it hard?”

She rolled her eyes. “Not at all. Pretty little Jon here, will help our girl here be prettier when she finally joins us.” She rested her hand on her belly.

“Not fair. You can’t bring up your pregnancy to win.”

“Just did.”

He shook his head with a smile and drove off.

. . .

They parked in the parking lot of the hospital. Rhaegar looked over at Daenerys. “You sure you don’t want to go home first?”

She waved him off, “no. I need to be here as soon as possible. For mother, for father and for me.”

“I have to go pick up the kids from school here shortly. So I won’t be able to stay with you. But I promise to come back when I can.”

“It’s fine. Not seven anymore Rhaegar. Tell them I said hi yeah?” 

“Of course.”

She leaned in to kiss his cheek before letting Jon help her out of the passenger’s side. She waved as he started to pull back out of the spot.

Jon held her hand as they walked to the entrance of the hospital. They walked over to the receptionist and asked for the room he was in. After being given the floor and room number they walked to the elevator.

They went up a couple of floors and then walked down the hall. They finally made it to the right door. It was closed. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned it to open. Then she looked back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo y'all like like?


	26. Condition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the hospital.

She walked into the room and her mother was slow to respond. She looked over at the bed in the room and didn’t see anyone in it.

“Daenerys?”

“It’s me.”

Her mother straightened out her shirt and pants as she stood. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

She walked over and sat down next to her mother’s seat. “I was quite occupied with thoughts of showing up quickly that I’ve kind of forgotten to call anyone until we finally arrived here.”

“We?”

“Oh, Jon’s went to the bathroom. He’ll be here after.”

“Oh.” She nodded. Sitting back down.

She noticed her mother’s face never had a smile on it since she’s shown up. “Where is he?”

“Where’s who?”

She pointed to the empty hospital bed. “I’m assume you know who I’m talking about.”

“He died.”

Daenerys froze, wanting very much for this to be a bad joke. For her mother to smile and say how she was just kidding. She waited for a minute.

“Just a couple of minutes before you came in the room.”

Her throat started constricting as she held back her emotions. All she could manage in an even voice was, “how?”

“He started seizing. And the last one he had was more than he could handle.”

She leaned away from her mother slightly and looked at the opposing wall. “Where?”

“Where what?”

“Where did they take him?”

Her mother let out a large sigh, placing her chin in her palm. “I agreed to let them take any organs that were still viable for someone else.”

“You let them take him apart?”

“He… doesn’t need them anymore. Maybe he could finally do someone some good.”

“You shouldn’t say that about him.”

Her mother stood up. “Why? Am I wrong?”

She looked up at her. “He’s dead, and you want to speak about him this way?”

“His last words to me before he died were how he regretted settling with me. His last words to you were judging you and your relationship. He belittled every nurse and doctor that came in here to help him. And when he died, I still cried for him. But there’s no reason for me to weep for him anymore.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know he did that.”

“Yes, well I didn’t know it either until he started speaking. I don’t know if it makes it better or worse that I don’t think he knew who he was talking to when he spoke. He’s always been a burden on us all, yet we still cry when we lose him.” She nearly laughed as she spoke. She looked over at Daenerys. “You know you can cry about losing him if you feel like it. He was an ass and pain, but he was still your father.”

She crossed her arms. “I don’t need to cry.”

“Well I’m going to go to the cafeteria. All of this not crying has made me hungry. You are welcome to join.” She left the room.

Daenerys sat there in silence, thinking about everything. She was sad, she was still sad about her father dying. But she no longer felt the need to cry for him. 

Jon came in to the room shortly after.

“Daenerys. Sorry for taking a little while, I was waiting for them to finish cleaning the bathroom before I could use it.” He walked over at sat next to her. He looked at her for a while longer before realizing that the bed was empty.

“Did we come to the wrong room?”

“No.”

“So, he’s okay then.”

“He didn’t make it.”

“What?”

“Jon, he’s dead.” She studied his face at the news. To her surprise his eyes were welling up. “Are you sad Jon?”

“Well, of course I am. He would have been the grandfather to our child, he’s your father and he in the future may have been my father-in-law. Deaths always sad.”

“Yeah.” She looked away. “I don’t know if I’m sad about it anymore.”

“Anymore?” Jon asked.

“Yeah, when my mother told me he died. I wanted to cry and breakdown. But the longer we talked and the more my mind wrapped around him dying… I don’t know, I don’t know if I can cry for him now.”

“Daenerys. I don’t know what to say to that.” He sat back in his chair. “But the last thing I’m going to question is how you feel.”

“Does it worry you?”

“Worry me how?”

“That I can’t even cry over my father dying?”

He reached over and held her hand. “I’m not worried about how you’ll react if I die.”

She looked over at him. “Why not?”

He smiled a little. “Because I’ll be dead.”

“Wouldn’t you want me to cry when you die?”

“I mean sure, It’d be nice if you were filled with emotion at me dying. But not everyone reacts that way with death. Just because you aren’t showing exterior emotion doesn’t mean it’s not hurting you.”

“I’d want you to cry if I died.”

“Don’t worry, I can say that I will.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “Don’t die Jon, not yet.”

“I’m not leaving this earth without a fight Daenerys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re wrote this chapter like a million times and this was the best I could do. Hope yall still liked it.


	27. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must make funeral arrangements.

Daenerys and Jon had just finished eating breakfast the day after arriving. They are then heading to help discuss funeral arrangements for her father.

They caught up with her mother and brothers.

“Oh Daenerys. Good that you came quickly. We were waiting for you before we started talking of the plans.”

“Yeah, sorry. We stopped to eat something before coming.”

Rhaella offered a small smile, “It’s fine. Just glad you showed up at all.”

Daenerys hugged Jon’s arm, “Of course I’d show up. Father was a prick but still my father.”

Rhaegar came into the front room, “They are ready for us.”

They walked into a smaller room with several seats for them to take. There was a man behind a desk waiting for them to be ready to talk.

“Okay folks. I’m sorry for your loss to begin with. Do you all have anything you want yet?”

“We want a burial.”

He wrote down in a notebook. “Okay, do you want a normal headstone or a little more extravagant one?”

“Slightly extravagant I guess.”

He wrote a little more than stood up. “If you’ll follow me, we can take a look at our casket selection.”

They got up and left the room for another larger room. It had several different caskets out on display. Daenerys walked around and felt the outside of the caskets and the interior of them. Her hand went over several different types of fabrics and wood. 

She called Jon over. “I like this one.” It was a rather large casket. It was black on the outside but red on the inside. The fabric were soft like silk. And it had shiny silver chrome accents on the outside.

Jon took a long look at it himself. Nodding approvingly. “It is nice.”

She waved them over. 

“I want this one.”

“Ah, sorry. We are currently out of stock with this one. But we’ll be getting more in the next couple of weeks.”

Her mother interrupted. “We can’t wait weeks. It’s a dead body. They do have expiration dates.”

“Okay. Well what we do currently have right now are these few caskets up here.” He walked away pointing to several caskets on the other side of the room. Daenerys sighed and walked over to meet up with them. 

“Daenerys, this one looks nice yeah?” Her mother was pointing to an orange casket with white interior.

“Yeah.”

They then went to see flowers that they wanted for the funeral. He placed a large binder on a table for them to flip through. Daenerys looked and found some nice flowers that she liked.

She pointed to an assortment of flowers with the colors of white, red and dark violet nearly black in certain lighting.

“I don’t know Daenerys. Those flowers are quite glum.” She flipped through a few pages. “How about these. They are a lot brighter in color and may help the day not be so gloomy.”

Daenerys blew a strand of hair out of her face. “Ok fine.”

They went through a few more other things to have planned out until finally it was time to pick the headstone they wanted. He brought them into probably one of the largest rooms where they had different types of headstones.

Daenerys looked at the type of stone options they had. She found herself quite fond of the smooth and soft marble looking stone. It had a pleasing white to grey coloring to it. She looked back to let her mother know, but she was already choosing a different stone.

“No!” Daenerys nearly shouted.

Her mother quickly looked her way. “Daenerys? Everything alright?”

“No it isn’t. You wanted me here to help, yet nothing has been chosen with my help. This is supposed to be from all of us, not just you.” Daenerys had tears falling down her cheeks. “Nothing is happening the way they’re supposed to.” She stormed off out the door.

Jon said “Sorry.” As he ran after her. He ran out the door and started for the front entrance where they were when they first showed up. He saw her sat on one of the chairs. Her hands covering her face. He sat down next to her.

“I can try to convince your mother to choose the other stone if that..” 

She interrupted him. “It’s not about the damn stone.”

“The casket from earlier?”

“No Jon. I… I don’t know.”

He wrapped his arm around her. 

“I think I’m crying for him.”

Jon looked slightly confused. “For your father?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t see to broken up yesterday.”

She wiped her face with the collar of her t-shirt. “Well I don’t know what to tell you Jon. Emotional responses to things aren’t always logical.”

He let out a little chuckle. “No, they certainly are not.”

“Do you want to just wait out here until they are done?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Okay, I will let them know you’ll wait for them to finish.” He left to go back to the room they had ran from.

She sat in the chair. She remembered different moments she had with her father. He was an ass as of recently, but she remembered very fond memories from when she was younger.

She found herself not disappointed that the father she had known lately to have passed. But she’s realizing she’s now mourning the loss of the father she knew when she was much younger.

Aerys died twice, and now she had to mourn them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was a nice little read for yall. 
> 
> And yes that was a nod to him dying twice in both ways lmaoo.


	28. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the funeral.

It had been a couple of days after the funeral arrangements being made. She was dawning on a simple black long sleeve dress. She braided her hair in intricate patterning. Jon had put on an all-black suit and tie. They had a quiet breakfast, before joining the rest of her family at the cemetery.

She and Jon were holding hands while taking a stroll around the cemetery while waiting for everyone else to arrive. They were looking at everyone else's headstones and reading the names.

Some of them made her sad. There were headstones marked as husband, father, grandfather, and friend. But other’s had nothing at all. Just the name of the person buried with no hint of who they had in their life.

Her fathers would say a few things. But she wondered how many of them were going to be true. He was a husband and he was a father, but a beloved one? She wasn’t quite as sure to the validity of saying that.

But she felt that thinking that way was wrong. One shouldn’t speak ill of the dead. Because they can no longer defend themselves with what you have to say about them.

“What are you thinking about?” Jon asked.

“The obvious.”

“Yeah, is this day getting hard for you yet?”

“Not really. But ask me again at the end of the day.” She smiled.

“Noted.”

They walked back with news of the burial beginning soon. There were chairs set out on the grass for people to take a seat. Daenerys took one of the seats in the front row of chairs. Jon sat next to her.

They all had said something before the dropping of the casket. Well everyone but Daenerys. She opted out of some speech, her excuse was everyone else took what she was going to say. But she just didn’t know what she wanted to say. She knew she didn’t want to be the daughter that just complained about her father at his funeral. But she didn’t want to say nice things that she didn’t genuinely feel or believe herself.

She rather just watched everyone else speak. There were people she didn’t really know who spoke. People that had a friendship with her father or people who worked closely with him. They all had nothing but nice and kind words for and about him. All of them sharing a personal story of something valuable to them in memory with him.

And hearing them all was just… upsetting honestly.

She was his daughter and didn’t have even half the same amount of adoration or good moments with him like they did. It only made her feel worse the longer she listened.

Thankfully people stopped volunteering to come up and say some things. And they began to bring the casket down in the hole. After it was in and covered back up. They went back to their parents home and had a wake where everyone came to after.

As they were driving away from the cemetery she looked over at Jon.

“I’ve decided on something.”

“And what’s that?”

“I hate cemeteries.”

They arrived and the first thing she does is go up to her room. She just needed a minute without hearing another, “I’m sorry for your loss. He was a good man. And he will be missed” by some stranger she didn’t know existed in his life. For an angry man, he had managed a lot of friends. Though she figured at least half were only friends because of his wealth. But she didn’t care, it wasn’t her place to judge anyone. She figures if you don’t want to be judged, then don’t judge others.

After several minutes of laying back on her bed and taking the break, she decided she must return to the mourn fest downstairs.

She sat on one of the sofas with Jon. And spent the majority of the time talking with him. With the occasional person coming over to give her a few words in passing.

“So, when are we going back home?” Jon asked.

“I don’t know. I figured we would be home by now at least but I don’t know if my mother will want me to stay a little longer.”

“I’m got a call from work. They expect me back the day after tomorrow.”

“Oh. I’m sorry Jon. If I do stay longer, you can go back without me.”

“No no, if you are going to stay then so will I. You are not being left alone, not now especially.”

“Jon, if you getting fired is the result of you being a big sweetie pie. Then you should just go and not be fired.”

He took quick glances around them before he spoke.

“I was going to quit anyway.”

“What?” She was shocked.

“I didn’t want to say anything, but I had been trying to go back to college.”

“Really? Wait, what do you mean by go back?”

“I was in college after high school but I dropped out not long after starting. I was just not wanting to do more schooling after high school. But now I want to try taking the necessary classes to be a doctor.”

She was pretty shocked by… all of it. He gave no hints as to any of this. It was all news to her.

“So you want to be a doctor? Since when?”

He smiled. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, you must tell me now.”

“When you got pregnant. And we started going to the doctors for check-ups, I wanted to be able to know and fully understand everything. To be able to have all the necessary information to help you through it all. But I now want to help everyone with it.”

She gave him a smile. “You’re right.”

“About what?”

“That is embarrassing.”

He rolled his eyes. Then laughed with her. 

“You’re getting to me, Daenerys.”

“How so, Jon?”

“You are making me a better person, slowly but surely.”

She smiled, “you have the same effect on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's just a tad late but hope you still enjoy it none the less.


	29. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY ;)

Jon woke up to Daenerys shuffling around with their bags.

“Looking for something?” He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“No, I’m packing our things.”

“What? Why?”

“I spoke to my mother this morning and she has agreed that we’ve stayed for quite a while now. She assures me that she’ll be fine. And before you give me some deep lecture on my mother needing me but wants me to be happier to something. She has promised to tell me if she really needs me back.”

He chuckled. “Well then. I guess we’re finally going home.” He got up from the bed and walked over to her. “But you are getting off your feet and laying down on the bed. You are still pregnant, and you get more pregnant every day. I’ll finish the packing.”

“I can handle a little bit of packing.” She defended.

“I’m sure you can, but I still insist on finishing up from here.”

Jon helped her to her feet. And she stretched her back a little. 

“Fine. Finish it.” She walked over to the bed and sat down. 

. . .

After he had finished getting all of their stuff packed, he and Daenerys went downstairs to say their goodbyes to everyone.

Giving them hugs and a promise to return again. Jon grabbed their bags and put them in the trunk of his car. He helped her in and they gave out one last wave before driving off.

“So how much are you going to miss Dragonstone?”

She smiled. “It’s never been about the place, Jon. It’s the people I’m going to miss.”

“Well said, in the near future you may end up being the one to give me the deep lectures on things.” He winked.

“Of course I will. You’re a bad influence.”

He shrugged. “Bad influence is my middle name.”

“Show me your birth certificate where it says that.”

“Ok, I’m not saying that I lied. But I will say that it doesn’t exist.”

She laughed. “I knew it.”

She looked over at Jon and saw him with a wide grin on his face.

“What’s with the Smugmug Jon?”

“I’m just excited.”

“For?”

“For her to join us in the world.” He looked at her belly then back at her face.

She then began to smile just as wide as him. You didn’t workout whilst we were in Dragonstone. She held her hand out and laid it on his stomach. I’m excited when you give birth to this food baby.

He laughed. “You want me to tell you when it’s time for my food baby birth?”

She cringed. “Please do not. Your baby and mines are completely different.”

“Gasp, you are so mean Daenerys.” He covered his stomach, “don’t listen to her. You’re still special.”

She rolled her eyes. “Very special, so special that there will be a special smell that lingers in the bathroom to never let us forget about you.”

“Only seems fitting. Why forget about our food babies? You get them when you’re having a good time.”

She smirked. “You get human babies when you’re having a good time too.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m driving. Which means I can’t be distracted by the thoughts and memories of you… naked.”

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. “So would it be in poor taste to tell you that I’m going commando beneath these sweatpants?”

He groaned. “Very poor taste.”

She was quick to grab at his crotch. Giving him a little squeeze.

“Feels like a good taste to me.”

He pushed her hand away. “Don’t start something that can’t be finished right now.”

She sat back in her seat. “Very well.” She leaned on her elbow and looked out the window. “When we get back then.”

He smiled, “you are definitely getting it when we get back.”

“Is that a threat? Sounds like a threat.”

He looked over at her and grabbed her lips in his fingers. “It’s not a threat, it’s a promise.”

Slightly aroused she looked back out the front window. 

“Jon!”

He saw her expression and looked out the front window. He turned the wheel as fast as he could but wasn’t fast enough. Another car clipped the tail of his car. And they started spinning out of control until they slid off the road and the front of the car hit something, knocking them both out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooooooo sorry i did that, but on the bright side i hope you're just sucked back into the plot right? It was lowkey starting to feel idk stale? So imma give you some spice..... so yeah hit that kudo on ur way out and let me know what you thought lmaoo


	30. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get safe.

Jon started to open his eyes. He grabbed his head and looked back at his hand and realized he was bleeding. He quickly remembered what had happened and looked over at Daenerys. Luckily she had been pushing her seat back to help accommodate her comfort for her belly, so the airbag hadn’t harmed her.

“Daenerys.” He slightly tried to shake her arm but she was still out. He opened the car door and walked back up to the road to look for the other car. He looked around then found the skid marks his car made. He followed them up and didn’t find the other car anywhere. They must have drove off. He pulled out his cellphone and called 911.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“My car has crashed just outside of Dragonstone, on the Kingsroad.”

“Ok sir. Are you alone?”

“No, my girlfriend is with me and she’s pregnant. She’s unconscious right now and the car that hit us isn’t here.”

There was a small pause.

“We have sent an ambulance and an officer for you. Don’t move her or yourself from your car’s location. But do stay on the side of the road so that they can find you quicker.”

“Ok.”

“Jon?”

He barely heard her attempting to call for him. He quickly ran back over to her.

“Daenerys, are you ok?”

She was laying back in her seat and was trying to get out but he stopped her.

“No, don’t move. I want the paramedics when they arrive to check you out first.”

She pulled her hair back and he could see she was bleeding from her neck. He quickly got in the car and took his shirt off and pressed it against her neck.

“What are you doing?”

“I think the seat belt cut you when we hit the tree. Does it hurt at all?”

She brought her hand up to his hand on her neck and lightly squeezed it. “Not much, but something tells me it might soon.” She let out a little laugh, causing him to laugh.

She brought her hand back down to her belly. She closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes before opening her eyes back open. 

“She’s okay.”

“How do you know?”

She smiled. “Call it a mother’s intuition I suppose.”

“Well, I think I’d feel better hearing it from a doctor.”

“Yeah, me too.”

He heard the sirens approaching the area.

“Hold this here.” 

He got back out and went out to the road to get their attention. He waved his arms until they were pulling over. The paramedics were quick to come to him. He brought them over to where Daenerys was. 

The cops asked him questions about what happened and how it all happened. Jon told everything that he remembered. After they talked they let Jon go with Daenerys in the ambulance to the nearest hospital.

He held her hand as they were in the elevator. He looked over at one of the paramedics.

“As far as you can tell, she’s okay right?”

“Yes. I mean the doctors will have a better idea of what her situation is. But right now, I don’t see anything serious.”

Jon nodded with relief. “What about the baby?”

“That I can’t really tell you anything about right now. You should wait for the doctor to evaluate that.”

He nodded again not as relieved.

The ride was not too long. They wheeled Daenerys in on a gurney. And she was taken to a room in the back. They didn’t let Jon through. So he went back to the waiting room. A doctor came out to bring Jon to a different room.

He was being quickly checked out by the doctor to make sure he was fine as well. They cleaned up his head and put on some bandages to where he was bleeding. But overall was fine. Nothing broken and nothing bleeding, other than that one part of his head.

He was brought back out and he went back to the waiting room. It was a couple of minutes before he realized he should probably call Rhaella.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s Jon.”

“Oh. Hello Jon. Shouldn’t you still be driving back to King's Landing right now?”

“We… were but something happened as we were going.”

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“Our car has… crashed.”

“Jon! Is Daenerys okay?”

“Yeah, I mean I’m pretty sure she is.”

“Jon?”

“Well they took her back and I still haven’t heard anything about her yet. But I will let you know when I do.”

“I should come see her.”

He told her what hospital they were at and she told him that she’d be there as soon as she could. He alternated between pacing and sitting for around 30 minutes. But he heard a person calling his name. He got up and followed them back to the room.

He went in and saw her in a hospital bed. She looked back at him and smiled.

“Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo how was this chapter?


	31. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sees Dany.

“Daenerys!” He walked quickly over to the empty chair and pulled it up beside her. “Everything is alright yeah?” He quickly looked over at her neck, remembering when he was holding his shirt over it to keep it from bleeding too much. He softly placed his hand over her bandage. His thumb was gently caressing it.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his hand. She reopened her eyes and looked into his. “Yes. All good Jon. But they recommend having me stay for a couple of nights to be sure nothing happens after the shock of the crash settles down. To ensure that if there is something wrong they can detect it here.”

He let out a sigh. “That’s good.” He grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. “I called your mom by the way.”

She lifted her hands in confusion. “Why? Now she’s going to be worried for no reason.”

“Sorry, but if this had been a problem. If something bad happened, she’d deserve to know as soon as possible.”

“I know you’re right. I just don’t want to deal with the result of her panic mode because there isn’t anything wrong. If I was dying, my response to her knowing would be a lot more understanding and appreciative of the opportunity to say goodbye.”

He smiled. “That’s sweet.”

“I’m not finished. But I am not dying, so this is only going to be a pain to convince her that I’m actually ok.”

“I mean we’re only going to be here for a couple of days, maybe she won’t make it on time.” He shrugged.

She patted his shoulder, “Jon that’s rude…. But I like your style kid.”

They laughed. A nurse came in and knocked lightly on the door.

“It’s time for her to try and sleep. We gave her some medications earlier and they should be working about now.”

Jon nodded. And stood from his chair. He gave her hand one last squeeze before walking out. He walked back out to the waiting room and sat down in an empty seat. He pulled out his phone and scrolled for the contact information to his insurance. He hadn’t really thought too much about it but he would like to know what the actual damage is to his car and if he should fix it or just get a new one.

He dialed the number.

He spoke for a while. They discussed the cost of the damage and the money he could get to fix it. He decided on just selling what was left of it and buying a new one. He couldn’t complain too much, he was wanting a new car anyway, one that would be a little better suited for a kid.

He pulled up the internet on his phone and was searching for various things. He was looking for cars with good seat space and storage space. He was looking for cars that have newer features to help keep them safer in various regards. He even looked up what other parents had recommended if you have kids. He didn’t want to lose out on a nice looking car either if he was going to drive it every time he was with his daughter he wanted to not be in a bland soccer mom mobile.

After a copious amount of time scrounging for minute details. He settled on a 2019 Acura RDX. He saw a really appealing picture of it in black. It also seemed to be quite good for families based on a car website he thought seemed trustworthy. It seemed decently spacious as well as cool and comfortable.

Of course, he wouldn’t be opposed to showing up to a dealership and asking the employees their opinions on the best overall vehicles for a small kid. Or Jon hopes, a growing family. 

Jon decided to call his parents as well. He knows that if he didn’t tell Ned about the incident, and he just found out later. Jon would be in quite some trouble.

“Jon! It’s been a while. You haven’t come to see us since Christmas. Hows your lady?”

Jon smiled.

“She’s fine. We’ll come see you soon. But maybe the duty will be on you all to come and see us and the baby when it comes time. It is coming up quicker than I thought it would.”

He heard Ned’s roaring laugh through the phone.

“Kids do that to you. Time slips quite quickly, even if they are yet to be born.”

“Listen, I called to just let you know of what happened. We’re alright. We’re okay. But we did have a bit of an accident on the road, earlier.”

“Wait what? What happened?”

“I was driving us back to Kings Landing, but I took my eyes off the wheel for what couldn’t have been longer than a couple of seconds. But I must have swerved out car slightly in the other lane and got clipped by another car. We swirled off the road and hit a tree.”

“Oh my god, Jon. Are you sure everyone is ok?”

“Yes, we are at the hospital right now. We have been assured that as of their tests, nothing has damaged us too greatly. We just had a few cuts and scratches from broken glass and the seat belt cut into her neck just a little. But it was only a shallow one luckily.”

Ned sighed. “Jon, I’m going to need you to be a lot more careful. You’re going to be a father soon.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “I know that.”

“No, you don’t Jon. You didn’t just have sex and get a girl pregnant. You and that woman whom I’d like to think really love each other, have created another human. That walnut will come out as a small baby, then it will become an annoying toddler. It will continue to grow up to be a child, a teen then another fully functioning adult that is contributing to the world. But their life is dependent on what you and Daenerys do. You need to tighten up Jon. Be a role model for your child. Be safe for your child.”

“Dad, I’ll keep her safe.”

“No Jon… you need to keep your self safe for your child. Do you understand?”

There was a small silent pause before Jon spoke.

“Yes, I do. I’ll be more careful.”

“Good.”

The doors opened. 

“Where’s my daughter!” She ran in frantically. Her coat slung over her arm and her purse was held in her hand, nearly dragging on the floor. She looked over and saw Jon. She nearly ran over to him. They made sharp eye contact.

“Jon, where’s Daenerys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped this was a nice read.


	32. Strong Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella has arrived.

“Rhaella. I didn’t know you’d get here so quickly.” He walked over to her. “Daenerys is back there.” He pointed. “But we can’t see her right now. If you want you can take a sea-”

She walked away and was trying to go into Daenerys’s room but a nurse came to her in time.

“Sorry she can’t have visitors right now.”

“She’s my daughter, she was just in a car accident while pregnant. And I want to see her now.”

The nurse engaged in the little stare down.

“Well she just took some powerful medication. And she wouldn’t wake up if a truck crashed through her wall. If you want to see her, you’re going to have to wait until she has woken up.” Then the nurse gestured for her to go back towards the waiting room.

Jon rushed over and carefully lead her back to the waiting room.

“Can you believe that woman? She’s my daughter, if I had to wait I could just watch her sleep.”

Jon hid his smile.

“You shouldn’t be mad at the nurse. That nurse is only looking out for her well being. And any hospital rules, you don’t want her fired do you?”

She patted Jon’s knee.

“You’re a good lad.”

Jon’s face darkened. 

“I’m not.” He sat back and lay his head back.

“Jon. You are.”

“I was the one driving when it happened. We crashed because I wasn’t looking at the road.”

“Jon. I am not mad at you. I’m positive Daenerys isn’t either. Mistakes happen, and she is unharmed.”

“Not necessarily. She hurt her neck.” Jon protested.

“Jon, are you listening? You are not dead, my daughter is not dead and my grandchild is not dead. The overwhelming feeling of joy at knowing it could have been worse but isn’t, one hundred percent over powers any possible feeling of anger. You stepped up and saved her.”

He was still frowning.

“I don’t know. I just don’t want her to end up resenting me for this. For us to be together and randomly twenty years from now, maybe she looks in the mirror and their are faded almost invisible marks of this that she ends up holding some anger towards me for. I wouldn’t blame her if she did. And honestly I don’t know why you are not any angrier.”

She gave him a sympathetic look.

“I think I can assume you had strict parents? Or someone you grew up with that held anything and everything you did against you?”

“Well she doesn’t any more. Or at least she’s trying and has been doing pretty good so far. But my… Catelyn was always hard on me. But I don’t think that’s why I’m feeling shitty after doing something shitty. I would think anyone who was responsible for this, would feel like they did something unforgivable.”

“Jon. You really need to stop. Daenerys is in there and she’s what about seven months pregnant now. She has just been in a car accident. She needs you to be a strong and supportive person. Not a man who is hating himself. If you’re going to act this way, please do me and Daenerys a favor and don’t go see her while you are. You need to give her the ‘we’ll get through this,’ ‘It’ll be okay.’ Not the ‘I hate myself for what I’ve done, and wouldn’t blame you if you hated me too.’ You know what I mean?”

He gave her a small smile. 

“I do. You know what, I’m glad you made it here quickly. I don’t think any of the nurses here would have given me a good sit down conversation while I waited.”

“Well, definitely not that one nurse anyway.”

They both laughed. But got quiet after the same nurse had began to approach them.

Jon silently wondered if she heard Rhaella’s joke and was going to start some argument.

“She’s awake. You can see her.”

Rhaella stood very quickly and rushed over to the room. Jon grabbed her things that she forgot while speeding off to her hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


	33. Glad You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and Rhaella talk.

Jon entered the room and saw Rhaella slowing her movements as she got closer to Daenerys. She sat in the seat he pulled next to her before. He just stood by the door holding Rhaella’s things.

Daenerys looked over at Rhaella with a tired smile.

“Mother.”

“I’m here now.” She held Dany’s hand.

“You got here quite quickly.” She let out an amused sigh.

“Of course I did. You do remember what I’m like right?”

They both laughed. Jon just stood silently at the door and enjoying their interactions together.

“Well, you’ll be happy to hear that I am perfectly fine. Maybe a few more marks on my body then when you last saw me but still okay.”

“I’ll believe it when you live sixty more long years with a couple of children.” Rhaella smiled.

“Couple of children?” Daenerys smiled. “You want many grandchildren then?”

“Obviously I do. Ask any grandmother if they’d like more grandkids and they’d gladly send more grandkids on the holidays.”

Daenerys looked over at Jon, “you hear that? Hopefully, there is plenty of batter in those balls.”

His face began to get red and hot at the comment. Daenerys giggled at his reaction to her words.

“Do you need anything? I can get a nurse if you need.”

“I’m fine mother. I could use something to drink.”

“I’ll get it.” Jon offered. He walked over and dropped Rhaella’s things by the chair. “I’ll be back quickly.” He turned and left.

Daenerys looked back at Rhaella. And had a pained look in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Rhaella asked.

“I… I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Daenerys began to sit up with a little help from Rhaella.

“I’m terrified.”

“Of what? Did the doctors say something?”

“No no, nothing like that. But I’m afraid that a basically clean bill of health, considering what happened and my… situation I almost want to doubt the odds that nothing could or has happened. I’m afraid to close my eyes here cause I don’t know if they’ll open later. I’m afraid that they missed something and one of these many machines will start beeping. I’m afraid there will be horrible consequences to my child from the stress or something.”

“Daenerys.” Rhaella softly lay her hands on her head. “Breath slowly. Long breathes in and long breathes out. Calm down.”

Daenerys did as she was told.

“Now, look I understand where these fears of yours are coming from. And believe me, all of that has been spinning in my head the whole drive here. But also as the mother of you and the grandmother of her. I need to believe that the doctors didn’t miss something and that you are going to be okay. I if I lost that, you’d be talking to a shell of your mother.” She held her hand again. Taking a quick glance at the closed door. “And if anything you need to stay strong for Jon. He already feels terrible about the whole accident, he’d feel worse if he knew that you are afraid to sleep now.”

“He does?”

She nodded. “You need to be strong for you, Jon and the baby. And if you really need something extra for peace of mind, ask the doctors for another checkup. To retake the tests they did and get results that reassure you.”

“I don’t think I need that. I’m sure as the more days go by, I’ll relax more.”

“The paper cups in the waiting room were kind of small and weak, so I had to find a vending machine that had water bottles in it. But I finally did.” Jon said as he was walking in the door. He looked at them and paused. “Did something happen?”

Daenerys wiped her face and smiled, “no. We were just talking about what giving birth was like and it sounds painful.”

Jon cringed then walked over and handed her the bottle of water. Giving her a kiss on her head. “Remind me to thank you every day after the birth.” 

She smiled. “I definitely will be holding you on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it even tho it was short as hell not like that's anything new :D


	34. Still Dealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's still coping.

It was early in the morning and Jon sat up in the seat next to her hospital bed. He felt gross and could definitely smell that he was gross. He decided to look up if there were any motels or something near the hospital that he could go and take a shower in. A quick search found a motel not far from him. Peytr’s Establishment has decent reviews not that it really mattered much to him he just needed to clean the crash off of his body.

He gave Daenerys a quick kiss on her forehead and left while she continued to sleep. Calling a taxi service and waited for a car to show up. 

After it did he paid 13 dollars for the ride there. He walked into the front office and saw a small squirrely man at the front marking things down in a large book. The bell that rings when the doors are opening rang and grabbed his attention. He looked up and saw Jon entering.

“Hello, sir. I assume you want a room, yes?”

Jon nodded. “Yeah, nothing special just for one day.”

The man nodded, “ah, I got it. Don’t worry discretion is something we value.”

Jon didn’t know what he meant but didn’t bother asking he just needed a shower asap. Jon paid 60 bucks for one day and took the key he handed out. He looked at the number on the key and was finding his room.

After walking outside for a minute he found his room and walked in. It wasn’t anything special. An average motel room. He took a look around and realized he needed a spare change of clothes. As he reopened his door to leave there was a woman right outside of it.

“Oh sorry ma’am, I didn’t hit you did I?”

She smiled and shook her head. “No, I’m unharmed.”

He nodded and started to close the door but the woman began to talk again.

“Oh? Leaving so soon?”

“Uh, I just need to get some things.” He responded confused.

“Shall I wait inside then?”

Jon froze not knowing who she is or what she wanted. 

“If you need a room I can give you the money for your own.”

She laughed. “Why would I need my own room when you have a good one here.” She stepped closer and softly ran her hand across his chest.

He took another look at her and remembered what the man at the front said. He realized what was happening.

“Ohh. no, I don’t want a… a… lady of the night.” Jon stuttered taking a few steps away from the redhead.

“No? But I was told..”

“You were misinformed ma’am.”

She nodded. “I must have been. My apologize.” She began to walk past him and as she passed she spoke again. “But if that changes, don’t hesitate to properly inform him.” She gave him a pat on the butt before walking off.

Jon looked back and laughed at how he didn’t realize it sooner. He locked his door and headed out to the store across the street from the motel.

He bought a plain black tee, thin grey shorts and a 4 pair box of briefs. He then bought a couple of other things including shampoo, body wash, toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. He went back to the motel room and started the shower. He undressed and looked in the mirror in front of him. He hadn’t realized what the crash actually had done to him until now. Taking in the large bruises covering his body and the cuts that were beginning to heal. He felt sore but he didn’t think he had this much going on. He realized how glad he actually is that nothing worse had happened to either of them.

He dropped his ruined clothes inside the plastic bag that had his new clothes. He tied the bag and set it on the bathroom counter. He then entered the already steamy shower. The water was a bit hotter then he usually has it but the extra heat felt necessary. It somehow seemed as though he needed to boil the reminisce of the accident away to truly get rid of them.

He scrubbed at his skin until it was red and raw. He washed his hair until it felt rough. After he was cleaned off he just stood there a moment longer. The water rinsing over his skin. He had begun to sob in the shower. But not knowing which of the drops were tears and which were just from the shower. He rubbed his face until he stopped crying. Not realizing how long he had been there the water had already started running cold.

Turning off the water and stepping out. He dried off with a towel by the rack of towels on the wall. He headed over and wiped the fog off the mirror. His face was cleaner but it was also red and puffy now. He got dressed and sat on the bed. He heard a buzz beside him. His phone.

He picked it up and answered it.

“Jon?”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you? Daenerys is awake and is wondering where you are.”

“Just tell her I’m on my way. I… just need to take a shower is all.”

“Okay. Don’t take too long.”

“I won’t.”

He hung up. He stood up from the bed and pocketed his phone. He wanted to take some time to let his face go back to normal before going back. He decided to stop by a restaurant and pick up some food for them. That way they won’t ask why he was gone longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it even though it was kinda sad :( poor Jon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor gives them the big okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one.

Jon entered the hospital room with a bag of food in one hand and a tray of drinks in the other.

Daenerys smiled at the arrival of her food. “Finally, what took you so long?”

He put the food down on a table by her. And gave her a peck on her forehead. “Had to do some things.” He smiled back.

She took exaggerated whiffs of him. “I can smell the difference.”

“Can you?”

Rhaella reached over and took a drink from the tray. “Yes, yes you love each other. Flirting is apart of your thing. But I’m still here and I’m still hungry so do it later.”

They laughed. And Jon handed her the bag to take her food. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Daenerys winked at him. “Later then.”

 

A couple of days pass while they just talk and spend time they can together. Rhaella left not long ago heading back home to attend the things she was now responsible for after Aerys death.

While they were talking the doctor knocked on the door then stepped in.

“I hate to interrupt you all, but it’s been a while with you here and agreeing for us to keep an eye on you. And we have.” He gave them a smile. “Good news is you have permission and my okay to leave with a lot more peace of mind in your condition.”

Jon and Dany gave each other relieved smiles. Daenerys looked back at the doctor. “Thank you, for taking care of me.”

“Well, that is my job.” His pager beeped and he took a look at it. “Well, it seems I am needed elsewhere. Do me a favor and don’t get into any more accidents when you leave.”

Jon scoffed. “I don’t plan on it happening ever again.”

“Good.” The doctor gave them both a small nod before leaving.

“So I guess we’re leaving then Jon.”

“We are but a few things need to happen before then.”

“Like what?”

Jon gave her a smirk, “You need a shower first and foremost. And I suppose I should go out and get you a… clean and unruined clothes to wear after the shower. Then I will need to call my brother and see if he can bring me my new car. So that we can drive it home.”

“A new car?”

“Oh, I got a new car by the way.”

She smiled. “I suppose the other one wasn’t exactly usable after anyway. But it did have some memories in regards to us.”

He shrugged. “I think we’re better off making new memories in the new car then hold onto those old memories from the old car.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“Couldn’t you just ask him to drive us back without needing to bring the car too?”

“I could, but either way its one drive there this way there isn’t multiple stops for him. And it would be nice to give it a spin and what’s a better spin then a bit of a road trip just the two of us.”

“Consider me convinced, tell him to bring the car too.”

He smiled and got up from his seat. “Well, I am off to get you a new change of clothes.”

“Aye aye captain.” She gave him a playful salute.

He left and pulled out his phone to call Robb.

“Jon? Gods I’m glad you called. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Robb. I guess that means father let you in on my secret then.”

“Secret? You meant to not tell me had I not already known?”

“Uh, obviously I would’ve liked to not tell any of you. Alas, that’s kind of a big thing to not tell the family.”

“Yeah, kind of a big deal Jon. Anyway, I’m glad you’re ok… is Daenerys ok?”

“Yes, don’t worry about her either. Everyones ok, ok. But I do have a favor to ask of you.”

“Of course. Taking advantage of the I could have been killed card to get a favor… I respect it.”

Jon laughed. “Yeah, then get used to it. But I would like for you to bring my new car up to us so that we can drive home. Just me and Dany, without being stuck in the same car as you, listening to old pop music all the way back home.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know that old pop is what keeps me going on early car rides to work.”

“I will pretend I didn’t hear that so that I don’t tell Talisa that.”

“Much appreciated Jon. But of course, I can bring your car. I will just rope Theon into driving it up and he, I suppose will be suffering in the old pop music back.”

“In that case, let Theon know how much I could have died and thank him vigorously for me.”

“You ass. Text me the location and we’ll be there asap.”

“Thanks, Robb.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgggg how did you guys like that season 8 premiere? I looooved it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	36. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally leave.

Jon’s phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

“Hey.”

“Jon, we’ve just pulled up in the parking lot.”

“Oh, that’s was fast man.”

“Yeah, well I kind of just grabbed Theon and we took off not long after your call.”

Jon laughed. “I didn’t know you guys cared about me that much, I’m touched Robb.”

“I mean yeah we care, but father caught wind of the call since he was in the room and I kind of told him. Let’s just say he kind of rushed us.”

“Ah, of course he would. Either way stay there. I’ll meet you guys out there.”

“Alright Jon. Just be quick.” Robb snickered at his own joke.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Mhm.”

 

“Who was that?”

Jon looked up and saw Daenerys walking in the room and walked over to him. 

“That was my brother. He’s made it here.”

“Oh, that was quick.”

“I guess both of our families are efficient.”

She smiled. “I guess so.”

“I suppose it’s time for us to leave, my love.” He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her cheek a peck.

She wrapped her arms around him. “I suppose so.”

Jon looked around the room. “We’ve been here a while. But I am more than glad to leave this fucking place.”

She laughed. “Oh, I get it. I almost want to ask if I can have that bed so we can symbolically burn it later.”

He rubbed his chin. “You think they’d let us?”

“Ah, well even if they would… people will need this bed to heal.”

“So has all your healing made you generous then?”

She smiled and brought her hand to her belly. “I think she has more to do with that then my healing.”

He brought his hand down on her hand. His thumb gently caressing her hand. “I always believed that we are supposed to make our kids good people, but I guess it’s our kids that make us better ones.”

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. “I take it back mr. cheesy, it was my healing that made me generous today.” Then she walked out.

He laughed and picked up what was left of their things before following her out. 

 

He walked with her out of the hospital and they both looked around the rather packed parking lot for Robb and Theon.

“Jon!” 

Jon heard someone shouting his name. Then saw arms waving up. Theon was starting to stand on the bed of Robb’s pick up truck.

“Of course it would be Theon making the scene.”

Daenerys shrugged. “Well it’s coming in handy today, so don’t complain Jon.”

He laughed. “You’re right.”

 

They walked over down the parking lot. Passing lines of cars until they made it over to them. Jon and Robb engaged in a hug. Then Jon fist bumped Theon as Theon was hopping of the back of the truck.

“Well this is the new beauty you wanted.” Theon said pointing at the new car Jon bought. Then handing over to Jon the keys to it.

Jon took the keys from Theon. “Thank you for bringing it here in one piece.”

Theon shrugged. “Lucky we didn’t crash either.”

Robb hit Theon’s shoulder. 

“Ow, Robb what the hell.”

“Shut the fuck up Theon.”

Jon waved his hand in the air. “No, it’s fine. We’re past this.”

Theon looked over at Jon. “Ah man, I didn’t mean to…. I just assumed we could joke or something.”

Jon smiled. “Theon, no offense but I know you. I’ve, believe it or not, have known you for years now. You making jokes like that don’t shock or hurt my feelings.” He gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. “I know you don’t mean to hurt us man.”

Theon gave a small smile but still had a guilty look on his face. 

Jon opened the back door and put a small bag of things in the backseat.

“I think we should get out of here soon. I don’t know about you guys but I’m hungry and my girlfriend is pregnant and I want her fed asap.”

Robb and Theon laughed. 

“Alright. Well we will catch you back at Kings Landing sometime. Have fun with your new ride.” Robb replied.

Robb and Theon got in Robb’s truck. He turned it on and rolled the window down. They waved bye to them as they pulled out.

 

Jon opened the passenger door and helped adjust the seat to make it more comfortable for Daenerys. 

“All good?”

She gave him a thumbs up. He walked over and got in. Turning the car on, and pulling out and finally leaving the hospital to go home.

“Where do you want to eat?”

She sighed. “I don’t know. But that hospital food wasn’t big on flavor. I need a loud taste.”

“Dornish food it is.”

She smiled. “Ah yes, that would be lovely.” She looked over at him but her smile dimmed when she noticed his hands shaking a little. “Are you okay Jon?”

He glanced at her, “of course I am. Why?”

She gently laid her hand on his. “Your hands say otherwise.”

He sighed. “I just need to eat, then I’ll be fine.”

“Jon, you’re a good driver.”

He looked over at her with a confused expression. “I didn’t say I wasn’t.”

She smiled. “I trust you Jon, you should trust yourself.”

“Dany… I know. I might just need sometime I guess to fully feel normal driving.”

“I could drive if you want.” She mocked.

He chuckled in his seat. “Hell no. I’m sure you’re a good driver Dany, but you’re with child and I want you to relax and not lift an unnecessary finger.”

“How kind.”

He shrugged. “I am the kindest.”

She laughed. “Oh shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> And have a great day tomorrow for it's another new episode!!!


	37. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the road trip

The front door opened and swung open, lightly banging on the wall.

“Fuck,” Jon said before stretching out his arms, legs, and back. “Feels good to be home.”

Daenerys did a little bit of stretching but stopped sooner than Jon and walked over to the sofa in the living room. 

“Yes, it does.” She agreed as she laid back and lightly rubbed the sofa cushions.

“I love long drives until the last thirty minutes of a long ride. After those minutes hit… the remnants of one start to hit the joints.”

She laughed. “Well if you had done what I suggested maybe it wouldn’t be hitting your joints as hard.”

He rubbed his temples after he finished stretching and walked over to the sofa, taking a seat next to her.

“I am not going to stop at every rest stop just to take a five-minute stretcher all the way here.”

She rolled her eyes. “It didn’t have to be all of them, but maybe every two or three wouldn’t take up as much time.”

He chuckled. “It would have. But either way, I think I would prefer just returning home as soon as possible with some boneless knees then to come back well stretched, but much later.”

She scooted over to him and cuddled up with his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. His head falling to lay on top of hers.

“Yeah, I agree.”

He gave her a peck before getting back up.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Bed. I’m tired.”

“Wait for me.”

He looked at her. “Then follow, you know where it is.”

She held her hands out for him to help her up. He rolled his eyes and smiled. Then walked back over to her and pulled her to her feet.

“Better?”

“Better.”

He chuckled. “Let’s go then unless you need me to carry you too.”

She smirked. “I could use a carry… I mean since you did ask me.”

“Well then.” He quickly removed her feet from the floor and had her swept up in his arms. “Your needs must be met.”

He continued to carry her up the stairs. Going to the bedroom then getting comfortable before finally falling asleep.

\--------------------------

 

Daenerys woke up. Opening her eyes and letting them adjust to the light in the room. It didn’t make it easier since Jon had drawn the curtains back which let in more light. Then she finally realized he wasn’t in the bed with her.

She lay her hand out on his side and felt that it had been empty long enough to be quite cool on her skin. She pulled the covers back and rolled to her feet and let her bare feet stand on the cool wooden floor. Then stretched her back a little before heading out the door.

After finishing brushing her teeth, washing her face and brushing her hair she walked downstairs and saw Jon sat at the desk on his laptop. She walked over and kissed his cheek.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” He returned.

She looked at the screen. “What are you doing?”

“I’m applying.”

“Applying?”

“For classes.”

“Classes?”

“I did tell you didn’t I?”

“Tell me what?”

He rolled his eyes. “Ok, I am trying to be a doctor.”

“What?”

He squinted in confusion. “I thought I told you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Maybe.”

She ran her fingers through her hair. “Damn, if you did then I’m blaming not knowing on the pregnancy.”

He laughed. “Once I’m a doctor, I can tell you if the pregnancy could do that to you.”

She smiled. “So you really want to huh?”

He leaned back in his computer chair. “I do. I mean we’ll find out if I end up quitting part way through but I just want… some sort of a career. Something to be proud of.”

“Jon… your, well Cat is trying to treat you fairly now.”

“I know. But I mean for our daughter. I want some career that makes her proud or inspires her to pursue a big career herself. I know that it will take years to get there and she’ll be a bit older once I finally reach it but even just seeing me going for it could put out the same or similar effect.”

Daenerys rubbed her stomach. “In that case, you better not quit.”

He smiled. Then held his hands up and crossed his fingers. “Let’s hope I can handle it.”

“You do.” She assured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda simple but I promise it won't be all slow next time :D


	38. Final Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys gets impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo i am nottt ready for this next episode today. I have a bad feeling unlike beyond the wall we will have some sad fuckin deaths.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter lol.

Daenerys and Jon since returning home, have continued with their lives. Daenery continued to work but from home. Working on different styles to pass along for various fashion magazines.

Jon spends a few months on his classes. He studied whenever he had the free time to do it and would take a few tests, doing pretty good thus far. Keeping up decently well with it all.

It had been around four months since coming back.

 

“Fuck Jon.”

“I know, I know. Relax.” He replied, holding her hand as they were watching tv on the couch.

“How am I supposed to relax when I’m already a couple of days past due. I want this thing out of me now.”

He smiled.

“Something funny?”

“Yeah, actually this whole situation is quite funny.”

“It is huh?”

“Yup. I remember a couple of weeks ago I was the one who was anxious about this now it’s you who is freaking the fuck out about it.”

She sighed. “It’s still different. You were anxious because it was close to due and you didn’t feel ‘ready’ yet. Whereas I am supposed to give birth or to have given birth and I haven’t.”

He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. “We can go see the doctor later today to make sure everything is okay if you want.”

“I do. I’m no pregnancy expert but isn’t too soon or too late a bad thing?” She looked over at him and slightly nudged him. “You’re the big future doctor here, tell me what is happening right now?” She smiled.

He laughed, “well, let’s just say I haven’t gotten to that section yet.”

“Maybe that’s for the best.”

“What do you mean?”

“I just mean, if you were some hotshot doctor from the beginning you probably would have annoyed the living hell out of me with all your doctor information on everything I should do and shouldn’t do to carry out the perfect pregnancy.”

He nodded. “I suppose it’s like having your mom being your biology teacher.”

“Something like that.”

He got up and pulled her up. “Let’s go see that real doctor and see what’s up.”

“Alright.”

They drove down to the same hospital they had been going to before they left for Dragonstone. Luckily the doctor wasn’t busy and could see them for a bit before the next appointment showed.

They went down the faintly familiar hallway and found the office. They knocked on the door.

“Hello?”

“Come in, come in.”

They entered taking seats in the two chairs along a wall.

“Ah, you two. My favorite overprotective parents.”

“Soon to be parents,” Jon interjected.

“Still haven’t popped I see.”

Daenerys gave a nervous laugh. “Nope, not yet. We came to see and make sure nothing's wrong and that she’s just a little late to enter the world.”

 

“You were expected a couple of days ago right?” She asked as she lifted Daenerys shirt and gently felt around her stomach.

“Yes.”

The doctor felt around a little more before smiling. “You don’t seem like anything is too wrong. We can do an ultrasound for a better view. But it’s normal. I don’t think many babies compared to every baby has actually been born on the exact date the doctor said was the due. We don’t have that much foresight.”

“I wish you did,” Daenerys replied.

“Here lay back.”

 

They did a little look. They got really clear images of how their daughter looks.

“I don’t see anything wrong in these images. I just think you’ll just have to be a little more patient until it’s your time.”

Daenerys sighed. “I guess that’s good news.”

The doctor lay a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “Listen, I know it’s going to be annoying for you but when she comes out pink and healthy and screaming her head off. You won’t look back at these later days the same as you are now.”

 

They left and returned back home. Daenerys rushed off to the computer upstairs.

“Where are you going?” Jon asks following close behind.

“I’m going to google ways to get her the hell out quicker.”

He laughed. “You think Google has the answers?”

She turned and smirked. “Google always has the answers.”

They make it to the computer and she begins her search.

“It says to go for a walk.”

“Oh nice, I did pass a park a couple of days ago. It looked nice.”

“Ou, fuck that. This says we can have sex.”

He looked at the screen. “I don’t think we can trust Google anymore.”

She smirked. “You saying you don’t want to try?”

“Definitely not what I’m saying. But don’t you want to try some of these other tips first?”

She sighed. “Fine, let’s go walk.”

“While eating spicy foods,” Jon added.

“Spicy food?”

He pointed to the screen. “Spicy food.”

“Fun.” She replied sarcastically.

 

They began a trek at the park. She wasn’t going to admit it but it was a really nice park. Although no one was around. Not too surprising considering it is kind of out of the way and a bit of a hassle to reach.

Jon had bought her a variety of spicy food to eat as they walked around on the concrete path that lined the outside of the park.

“See isn’t this better than some hot, messy sex?” Jon mocked.

“Yeah, so much better. If I’m lucky we’ll be out here long enough for my legs to lose power and my feet to blister. And my tongue will fall out from the spice.”

Jon exaggeratedly crossed his fingers. “Here’s hoping.” Chuckling when she pushed him.

They spent time walking around. Jon looked at his phone. 

“Fuck, we’ve been here for about two hours.”

“And nothing.” She pouted her lips in his direction. “I guess there is another option to consider.”

He laughed. “Yeah?”

“Help me out, Jon.”

He looked around then took her hand. He started to walk off towards the back of the park. They went into the shady part and went behind a couple of bushes and a tree.

“Here?” Daenerys asked.

“I know we didn’t bring a blanket. But if we get past the likelihood of a bit of discomfort from the grass we may find it quite fun.”

She smiled. Then pulled his ears bringing his head down for a kiss. “I don’t mind a little grass.”

They took no time to undress. Not everything but just their bottoms. Jon kept making efforts to kiss her cheek and neck.

“Jon, it said sex, not foreplay.”

“Is that how it is?”

He hovered over her and was quick to go in. 

“Uh, Dany. Are pregnant women supposed to be this wet?”

Her hands began to grip his shirt. “Jon, I think that’s my water… breaking.”

“I mean I’ll only take a couple of minutes.”

She hit his chest. “Funny, but we need to go now.”


	39. In Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wait.

Jon rushed into the hospital carrying Daenerys in his arms. She was sweating and holding her stomach.

“Her water broke!” He loudly announced in attempts to get her attention and a room.

A nurse had rushed over with a wheelchair. Jon lead her down and she sat down on it. The nurse then began to wheel her away. Jon paused and took in a couple deep breaths before rushing over to follow where Daenerys was being lead.

 

They were brought to a room and Jon helped her onto the bed. Daenerys was assisted in her hospital gown and asked a few questions. They told her who their doctor was and after the nurse confirmed they were still on shift, told them to wait for them to come.

Jon pulled a chair over from the corner and sat next to her.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

She laughed. “No, I wouldn’t say hurt… yet. It’s just a discomfort right now but I’m sure that won’t take too long to change.”

He reached for and held onto her hand. 

Giving her a playful smile. “When it does, feel free to squeeze my hand.”

“Don’t worry, I will.”

 

Their doctor entered the room.

“Today is the day I see.”

“Finally.” Daenerys jokes.

The doctor laughed as she came over and brought a wheeled stool over. She lifted the cover and analyzed how dilated she was.

“Well, you are not at ten yet. So we’ll have to wait a bit longer.” She looked over at Jon. “Give her ice chips every once and awhile.”

“Ok.” Jon replied.

The doctor then walked back out. Jon got up from his seat next to her.

“I might as well get some now I suppose.” He then left.

 

Walking down the hallway and finding where to get them. Grabbed a small plastic cup and filled it with the ice. He pulled out his cellphone and wrote a text of what was happening to his father. He copied and pasted the text to everyone. 

He came back to the room and handed her the cup. She took it and began to munch on them.

“I sent out messages.” He informed her.

She laughed. “Good. If my mother realized we left her out of this information of our circumstance. I’d be given an earful.”

He chuckled. “How long do you think it will take before the masses begin to pile in here?”

“I think the better question is, how long will it take before a nurse or doctor comes in here to kick out the masses?”

They laughed.

“I’d say about the time when the doctor comes in to confirm that it’s pushing time.”

“Yeah, most likely.”

\----------------------

 

A couple hours go by where Jon and Daenerys go by talking and then having a nurse come in to check her dilation.

“Jon! Daenerys!” 

Their attention is brought over to the door of the room. Ned starts to walk in and holds is arms out for Jon to hug him.

“Father.” Jon says as he gets up and gives him a hug. “You drove awful quick.”

“Drive? I took the helicopter.”

“Oh.”

“I brought the family with me.”

“Really? Where are they?” Jon asked.

“They all took a car service to a store to buy Daenerys gifts.” He chuckled.

Jon looked over at Daenerys. “There's a tradition of gifting the birth of a kid?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Ned pat him on the shoulder. “Relax. I’m assuming it’s just some stuff bears and cards.”

Jon rolled his eyes. “I doubt that. You know your kids right? Quite extravagant people.”

Ned smiled. “Wanna bet on it?”

Jon smirked then pulled out his wallet. “20?”

Ned pulled out his wallet. “20? You running low on cash boy?”

“100 it is.”

They both put one hundred dollars on the table near the hospital bed. Daenerys watched them incredulously.

“You guys do this often?”

Jon laughed. “From time to time.”

“Who usually wins?”

“Me.” They both responded.

Ned waved him off. “If you say so Jon.”

Then there was a knock at the door. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Theon, Bran and Rickon walked through the door.

Each holding something in their hands. Ned and Jon were quick to examine what they had gotten.

There was a stuffed teddy bear, basket of snacks, and several other various plush toys.

Ned bumped his shoulder before waltzing over to the table and picking up the cash and stuffing it in his pocket.

Arya gave Jon a hard hit in the stomach.

“What the hell was that for?”

“You were betting on our gifts asshole.” She responded then walked over and gently handed over her stuffed ninja turtle to Daenerys. “May your kid not be an asshole.”

Jon laughed. “How thoughtful.”

She looked over. “I’ll hit you again.”

“No, I’m fine. You have a hard hit.”

Arya smiled. “Really?”

“No.” He walked over and bumped her shoulder, “but you’re getting there.”

The doctor came back in and was shocked at the sudden surge of people in the room.

“I’m assuming you are all family.”

“Yes.” Jon answered.

“Well, I’ve just come to check on her progress.”

\---------------

 

A couple more hours later and Daenerys has already started to feel some pain. The contractions making themselves known.

Shortly thereafter Rhaella arrives. Keeping the seat warm by Dany’s side instead of Jon. He didn’t mind it though.

Then Daenerys let out a yelp. Luckily the doctor was already coming in and did a check.

“Ok. You all need to start heading out. She’s at ten centimeters.”

She called in some nurses. And they all ushered them all out of the room.

Jon was quick to get by Dany’s side and held her hand. He looked down at her. 

“Ready?”

She wiped the small beads of sweat forming on her forehead off with the back of her hand. “As much as I can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuu, hope you all liked it.


	40. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delivery Time.

“Fuck!” Daenerys said before swearing in a foreign language. 

Jon held her hand and winced when she squeezed the living hell out of it.

“Damn. If this were a different situation, I’d be mad. But I’m just going to let this slide.” Jon spoke.

The doctor was monitoring her progress.

“Okay, Daenerys keep pushing. Just take in good and deep breaths and then push really hard. And keep it at that pattern.”

Jon had a hanky that he was wiping her forehead with every couple of minutes. She let out a lot of quick and shallow breaths. Closing her eyes and trying to give herself a second of calm before she let in a large breath of air. She held onto Jon’s hand and squeezed it as she let out a large push. 

A large squeal escaping her lips. 

“That was good. Keep that up.” The doctor reassured.

Jon kept whispering words of encouragement to her. She grabbed another large breath then letting another large push.

\------------------

 

An exhausting 25 minutes had gone by. Daenerys had her head back against the pillow nearly spent of all her energy. Jon had started wiping the sweat off of both of their foreheads, rendering the hanky rather wet now.

“Come on Daenerys, you need to push.”

She opened her eyes. “I’m exhausted.”

“Most women are, you can’t just stop now.”

Jon gave her a quick peck on the lips. Then pressed his forehead against hers. 

“You got this. I need you to keep pushing. She needs you to keep pushing.”

Daenerys let out a small sigh before taking in another big breath. She began to push.

“Yes, yes! I see the top of the head, keep pushing!”

Jon kept holding her hand but began to walk outward to get a glimpse of their daughter. He peeked his head past her legs and saw a head slowly emerge.

“I see her!” 

He quickly rejoined her side.

“I saw her!”

Daenerys managed a strained smile while pushing.

“Ok, the head is out. Stop pushing.”

Daenerys stopped but was quick to ask why. “Stop?”

“Yes but you need to let your muscles stretch and give your vagina a better chance to let out the shoulders and rest of the body with as little to no tearing.”

Daenerys was relaxing her arms and shoulders. Taking calm breaths without having to push right after taking in some air. Jon started moving her hair out of her face. The sweat making it stick in place. He gave her cheek a kiss and gave her a hug.

“We’re so close.”

“How long has it been?”

He looked over at a clock hanging on the opposite wall.

“A little over half an hour.”

“God. Really? Feels like ten years.” She jokes.

Jon laughed. “Unregretted ten years I hope.”

She kissed his recently rosy cheek. “Without a doubt.”

Before he could reply the doctor interrupted.

“Okay. So we should continue to push and try to get the rest of her out.”

“Thank god,” Daenerys replied.

Jon went back to holding her hand and feeding her encouraging words. Daenerys winced as she let out a light push. She took a really deep breath. And pushed. The pain causing a much louder scream from her.

“More!” The doctor ordered.

Daenerys kept that same push but had to take another breath. Then continued pushing.

“And we’ve passed the shoulders. Keep pushing. Jon, if you want to see the last of the birth come over and now. She’s coming out a bit quicker now.”

Jon gave Daenerys a large kiss then walked back over behind the doctor. He watched as her little arms finally came out then her tiny stomach emerged. 

“Daenerys, she’s already the cutest baby in the world.” He spoke giving her a smile.

“Okay, we’ve just got the legs.”

Daenerys clenched her fists as she let out a couple more large pushes. Then the room began to be filled with loud crying.

The nurses were quick to finish the last things to the end of her delivery. Once the baby was all cleaned and wrapped up, they handed Daenerys her child.

Daenerys had the largest smile on her face as she began to whisper to her daughter. Jon was right by her side and lowered his head around the same distance as hers.

“You were right.”

Jon let out a hum of curiosity. Daenerys looked at him.

“She is the cutest baby in the world.”

“Well…. I did mean what I said. Did we agree on a name? My mind is kind of running on staring at my baby mode right now.”

“Lyanna.” She replied.

Jon paused and looked at her. “You were serious?”

“I was. It’s a beautiful name and I wanted to use it.”

He kissed her cheek. “Lyanna. It is a good name.”

There was a knock at the door before the hoard of family members began to come in. Sansa and Arya fighting their way to the front for the best view.

Ned walked over and gave Jon a pat on the back. “I thought you never wanted kids.” He said in a mocking tone.

“I was ten.” Jon defended. “There’s no way I could say that now.”

“Be ready you two. Having a kid is…. the best thing that could ever happen. Don’t fuck it up.”

They laughed. “If we do, let us know,” Daenerys replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also a tiny rant if Daenerys at this point wants to just burn shit then I mean fuck it. She's lost nearly everything and everyone and no one except Greyworm and Jon gives a shit about it, that are still alive to care about her. That's all :)


	41. What's After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany gets a forever.

They all spent a while to talk and everyone got the chance to hold the baby. But they all leave the room giving the duo time to sleep.

Jon kisses Daenerys and Lyanna on the head before being the last to walk out of the room. He approaches everyone else as he walks into the waiting area. He goes to an empty seat and lets out a tired sigh.

Ned sits on the seat next to him. “Tired?”

“A little,” Jon replies.

Ned bumps his shoulder, “how? Unless it was actually you doing all the pushing.” He mocks.

Jon lets out a little laugh. “Hey just watching it was enough to make anyone tired.”

Ned smiled. “I know. I may have been around for one or two births.”

“One or two? More like five. I don’t think I want that many kids.” Jon confesses.

“Neither did I,” Ned replies.

“You didn’t? Then why did you?”

Ned let out a little cough. “Well, making them is quite fun.”

Jon held up his hands to stop him from anymore talking. “Ok. I don’t want to hear about how fun it is to make kids with you.”

Ned shrugged. “Fine by me.” 

They both sat and watched everyone else talking to each other. Then Ned spoke again.

“What now?”

“I’d like to get some sleep myself..”

“No. I mean what are you going to do now? With your life?”

Jon pulled his hair back and tied it in a little bun. “I don’t know. I just assumed a balance of spending time with family and spending time studying.”

“That’s it?”

“Should I have more?”

Ned just gave him one last smile before walking away. Jon tried to follow but then Arya and Sansa came up to him.

“She’s so cute Jon!” Sansa nearly squealed at him.

“I know,” Jon replied.

“I bet most of it comes from Daenerys,” Arya added.

“Yeah, I agree.”

Jon shrugged. “I think so too.”

They looked shocked that he didn’t give more of a reaction. He realized that’s all they wanted and smiled.

Arya grunted, “all grown up after having a kid huh?” Then she stormed off.

Sansa laughed. “Well, we didn’t get you this time but don’t be so sure we won’t have perfected our craft next time.” Then walked off to find Arya again.

“Jon!” Robb and Theon came up and ended up creating a triple hug.

“I always thought I’d have a kid before you.” Theon shared.

“We all did,” Robb replied.

Jon nodded. “Yeah, I think we’re all shocked you don’t have a handful of kids right now.”

“What does that mean?” Theon asked defensively.

Jon and Robb just shared a little look before replying. “Nothing.”

“How long before you can bring the whole clan home and away from here?” Robb asked Jon.

“I don’t know. I never got around to asking yet, but I definitely will the next chance I get now.”

“Well, let me know when you guys do because I will bring T and Eddard to come to see her.”

“Where are they now?”

“Well, Eddard needed to eat and then sleep so she volunteered to take care of all that while I came here.”

“Ah.”

“You better learn all those things, you got one now too.” Robb winked. “Well, I got to go. I’ll see you later bro.”

Theon gave Jon a hug after. “He’s my ride, take care, Jon.”

Everyone was slowly leaving. And once he assumed everyone had left he sat down in one of the waiting chairs. Waiting for the okay to go back in.

It didn’t take but a few more minutes of playing games on his phone before Ned showed back up. He came and sat next to Jon.

“Everyone left I see.”

“Yeah. I thought you did too.” Jon replied.

“I did, but only because I had to get something.”

Before Jon could ask what he had got. Ned pulled a small red leather box from his coat pocket. 

“I needed to get this.”

He popped open the lid that revealed a large diamond ring inside.

“That looks…. familiar,” Jon replied.

“It’s the ring I gave Cat when I asked her to marry me.”

Jon looked back at Ned. “I can’t take this.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re both alive and still married.” 

Ned laughed. “Cat and I have been together for many years. I haven’t worn my ring in ages. Just cause we don’t wear rings anymore doesn’t mean we are any less married. I just want this ring to continue to belong to the next in the family.”

“How come Robb didn’t use it then?”

“Robb bought a ring and proposed to Talisa before any of us knew what was happening. I didn’t have the chance to talk to him about it. And it felt unnecessary to bring it up since he had bought a rather expensive ring already.”

He closed the top and handed the box to Jon. Jon was reluctant but took it anyway.

“She does know you took it right?”

Ned laughed. “She does. If anything she was excited for me to give it to you. She said her hand just lost ten pounds.”

Jon smiled. “Did it seem like she actually was okay with it?”

“Yes, Jon. You two are on much better terms now. I mean it when she says she’s excited.”

Jon took another peek at the ring. “Any tips?”

Ned stood from the seat and patted Jon’s shoulder. “Just make sure she knows all of your annoying traits are something she’s going to have to learn to love.” Ned gave him a big smile then walked away. Leaving for sure this time.

Jon kept opening and closing the box to look at the ring. A few more minutes go by before a nurse came over to let Jon know that he could rejoin her now.

He stuffed the box in his pocket and walked back to the room. When he walked in he saw her sitting up and feeding Lyanna. She looked up at Jon and smiled.

“This kind of hurts a little.”

Jon laughed. Then took a seat next to her. “Does it?”

“Yeah, a little.”

Jon wrapped his arm around them both. “You never complained before.”

It took her a minute to get his jape. “Haha, very funny.” She brushed the wispy hair back on her head. “I’ve only just met her but I already love her.”

“Well, you loved me when we met right?” Jon jokes.

“I wouldn’t say love is accurate. More like attracted.” Daenerys replied.

“I’ll take it.” 

They just sat there and watched Lyanna in silence. They were just enjoying the moment together. Daenerys finally broke the silence not long after.

“I could stay like this forever.” She remarked.

Jon looked at her. “Forever huh?”

Still looking at Lyanna, she nodded. That’s when Jon got up and was now standing on the floor. Daenerys looked at him confused.

“What are you do-” She was cut off when Jon then kneeled on his knee.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and held it up. He slowly pulled the lid back and the ring was just as sparkly as ever. When he spoke.

“Daenerys, will you marry me?”

She was still looking at the ring in shock for a couple of seconds before looking back at Jon. She began to smile widely and her eyes were getting wet.

“I did say forever.” She replied. Jon then got off his knee and was careful when giving her a hug and a kiss.

“Good.” He slid the ring on her finger. It was a little loose. “We can fix that later.” Jon chuckled.

Daenerys smiled. “We do have forever.”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was a satisfactory ending, I've never been so good with ending stories but I sure as hell try lol. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading it and I do have another story that is in the works so I'm going to have to make a few more chapters and make sure I've planned it outright. After that, I'll post the first chapter of it.


End file.
